Sensual Thunder
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Magatsuhi had done more damage than just sealing Kagome's powers for a time. Their adventure was to come to a close but previously dead enemies had risen from the dead stronger than before because of him and now fake Shikon no Tama's are spreading and causing havoc. Kagome has a long road ahead of her but she persists since staying in one place only tugs on her lonely heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You would think life would have been peaceful after Naraku, that he would eventually be just a bad memory to those who knew of him yet that wasn't so. The story of his creation spread across the lands along with what it took to bring him down and that started a mass panic. Killing bandits and lower demons were marked priority by several rulers and those same bandits and demons were enjoying their freedom without Naraku alive. Battlefields littered the countryside even more than it already had. The need for stabilization was great. This era continued to run true to its name, The Warring States Era.

The jewel was gone, not a hint of it left but Magatsuhi was able to act on his own before he disappeared with the jewel, he didn't even gloat about it but it began to become obvious that he did something when hair that only Kagome could see was making its way to the village through InuYasha's Forest. Kagome and InuYasha once again battled the hair demon, Yura. She was stronger than before but with her weakness already known, she was defeated none the less.

Then the rumors of the Band of Seven emerged along with numerous others. The ones that had used jewel shards were oddly not coming after them like some of the others did. Then the dreaded fake Jewels of Four Souls was emerging and during their many escapades to locate it and take it down did InuYasha fall. His recovery was slow and made so by a strong poison.

This is what led to the current dilemma; Jinenji's village was a good hike from here. Shippo was off training, the village needed protection, Sango and Miroku had kids to worry about, and Kirara was now off with Kohaku. This left Kagome, who was still trying to control her powers with a firm hold but was much stronger and better equipped than during the days of hunting Naraku down to go forth and make the journey alone.

She wouldn't let him down, he is her best friend and had always come through for her, she would do so in return for him so with the steely resolve she had become known for, she headed out on her own to find her other half demon friend in hopes that he could help. At a time like this she really wished that they had a horse for travel but never had she made a journey like this alone. Squaring her shoulders she headed off with the first few rays of the sun shining over the horizon.

It was a rough start the first few days and she felt it with her lack of sleep. It was with her determination that she continued on, passing inns and villages that could offer a room to rest but every time she came across one it was well before nightfall and she wouldn't lose ground just for the sake of comfort while her friend struggled to battle the poison. She figured she could if needed take a rest at her friend's place since she knew he could keep her safe as she slept but already she was imposing on him so she felt guilty for even thinking it.

It took her another few days for her to reach a hill to the village that finally came to accept her friend. On the opposite side was his farm. 'Only a couple miles to go,' she thought with a smile. As she entered the small village a few of the locals looked to her, a couple of the older men more so than the others. 'They must be trying to place my face,' was the only idea she could come up with but she just smiled and headed straight to the farm. She went down the dark path until she could finally see the larger hut through the trees and walked through the tree line to the field beyond.

She could feel him before she could see him as he came from around the other side of the hill. Once he noticed her she could tell he was smiling and they made their way to greet one another. "Kagome, I'm glad to see you again." He noticed the slight signs of fatigue as he greeted her and figured she must be in need of help.

"Hello Jinenji, how has life been for you?" She asked, her kind smile easily coming to her lips as she looked upon the gentle giant.

"Everything has been well, even ma is doing well. Come inside and have some tea with us, she just put it on." With a nod in acceptance they made their way into the hut where she was greeted by his ma. The older lady was happy to see the young woman and how she has grown.

"Now Kagome," his ma started, also noticing her less than energized appearance. "What has brought you all the way out here? It's my understanding that it is a several days walk from the village you come from."

She took a small sip of her tea before setting it down, she felt guilty and it must have showed but she cleared her mind of it. "It's InuYasha, he isn't doing well. He was poisoned several days ago and we have tried everything that we have available to us. His recovery has been slow; he never woke once since it happened. I was hoping you could do me the favor of giving me better herbs to fight poison, I just don't know what I could do in return for you."

"Kagome, we are still very thankful for what you had already done for us. You have no need to worry about doing or giving us anything in return. On top of that InuYasha had done a lot for us too so there was never any need to worry," his ma explained.

Jinenji set out and immediately grabbed the required herbs, when he came in Kagome had a sack out in front of her, undoing the drawstring. "I still insist though. I didn't help so I could benefit from it; I helped because it was the right thing to do. Someone else needed to help and we were happy to do it. I have several herbs that are known to grow in our area and a small sum of money. I really can't find it in me to accept it with a good heart otherwise."

Her determination shown clear in her eyes and he could hear his ma sigh but he decided a new tactic to ease their minds since she obviously couldn't go on feeling like she had used them. "Kagome, we will accept but I want you to stay here for the night. It would be nice to have your company."

She looked at the position of the sun in the sky and she knew she could get a couple hours in of walking but that wouldn't get her far. Looking at her two friends she conceded and with that she helped out a little here and there with cooking and gardening. In the short time that they were up and awake they had spent idly chatting about things and sharing knowledge.

Kagome was thankful for the sleep because she felt great the next day. With a hot meal in her stomach she set out waving goodbye to them as she started on her journey back. Her trip there had been smooth but now heading back to the village she began to need to test her barrier to help fend off the lower level demons since they kept attacking in a bunch. They were usually spread out, making it hard for her to take out all of them at once so she was left shooting arrows at the stronger ones while others perished by her barrier like bugs into a flame.

Her journey remained rough as she continued to Edo but as she could see another village in the distance, she knew it would still be a few more villages until she crested the hill to Edo. On her journey down the path she could feel something powerful as lightning flashed overhead with the sound of thunder following shortly after. Turning to go around the corner she could see them and immediately halted before hiding behind a tree and some bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it as she peaked through the bushes, there was no mistaking them. It was Hiten with his Thunder Pike, having a stare down with Bankotsu, who had Banryu. She had no doubt and on top of that, they did feel stronger, were enemies, and she didn't know how she could get out of this one. Slowly she made her way backwards, intending to back away and take the long way around. She watched her steps as she walked in reverse to go back around the corner in the path. That was when she backed into something, something that didn't feel like a tree.

Arms wrapped around her, securing her arms to her sides before she could attempt anything. The husky chuckle from the chest behind her froze all motion as she stood stiff as a board. "Now I know I recognize you from somewhere."

Judging by the armor on the arms that were gripping her and the voice she knew it is Hiten. Then Bankotsu dropped down from the tree in front of her. The look in his eyes made her wish she had run for the hills when she first sensed something. "InuYasha's wench, what a pleasant surprise, that must mean the mutt will be around."

"I am not his wench you jerk," her glare didn't hold its full potential with her arms pinned. "He isn't around here either so don't bother waiting."

"You know, for being caught you sure don't act scared. You were screwed the second you stuck around but I might just spare your life if you can lure InuYasha to us. I just might overlook you shooting off my arm on that island too." Banryu nicked her skin under her throat, yet the non-verbal threat of it didn't seem effective.

"I already told you, you're wasting your time. He isn't around here; if he had been he would already be screaming and charging you, ready to chop your head off." Banryu was stabbed into the ground as Bankotsu leaned on it, considering her words. True to her word he could not feel him in the area and certainly didn't hear him.

"You know what, I have more than him to get revenge against, you had allies that took out my brothers and eventually someone is going to catch wind of you and come running to your rescue," he smirked, happy at his new plan.

Hiten tightened his grip on her before adding his two cents. "I vowed to revenge my brother so don't even think about taking off with her until I kill that half breed."

She didn't like where this was headed, she was already a day behind and now this. She hoped InuYasha could wait because she didn't see herself getting out of this anytime soon. Deciding to lie in wait would be her best option. She couldn't go up against Bankotsu for long since he is human but if she could wait until it was just Hiten with her then she could make her escape. They travelled down the path in the direction she was going; turns out they were both brought to this area by rumors of InuYasha's forest being outside a village nearby. Though they were off by a little she was glad they were still this far out.

Only Bankotsu entered the nearby village, he didn't trust Kagome to give him accurate directions to InuYasha so he got what he was looking for from some travelling merchants. As he returned to them he was happy to see her still tied, dangling from a branch by her wrists. Hiten was cleaning his pike from the blood of some lower level demons that wanted to eat them. Branches and trees snapped in the distance, they looked into the darkness of the forest, seeing the glowing eyes drawing near. They were both happy to start slaughtering the lesser demons. Kagome recognized this chance to escape, since she couldn't blast Hiten with her hands bound above her head while Bankotsu was gone earlier.

Swinging the rope back and forth she finally was able to get enough momentum to kick off the tree a few times before she was high enough to wrap her legs around the branch and scoot towards the end of it until she had enough slack to grab the knife from a hidden pocket. Cutting the rope off her wrists she climbed down until she could land softly on the ground. Grabbing her sack she quietly retreated until she was far enough away from their slaughter that she could sprint without fear of being heard. Reaching the grassy edges of a field she topped out her speed until she was sprinting through the forest, jumping over the hurdles in her way, crashing through a stream and then skirting along the edge of the forest when she came upon the path towards Edo. She clamped down on her powers, she really didn't know what the extent of Hiten being able to track her through smell alone is but she hoped that splash in the stream might slow him down. Bankotsu she imagined could have some tracking abilities of his own if she left enough tracks behind which she imagined she probably did.

As she ran she decided painstakingly that her best chances might be the forest. Hiten could fly and spot her from above easily right now and the soft grass and dirt showed her passage clear enough for Bankotsu. Seeing another stream up ahead she decided to dart into it and follow it down until she was deep in the forest where they would hopefully lose her trail. She continued at a slow pace, trying to prevent breaking her ankle while she continued down there, glancing to the skies and around her for signs of the two. If they spot her she won't be so lucky.

By the position of the sun slightly shining through the stormy clouds she knew that half of the afternoon had gone by, it was high overhead when she escaped so that meant she must be doing good. It was at that point that she darted off into the woods, going through the densest parts for cover as she slowed to a steady walk and let her muscles cool down. Without a map she didn't know how big the forest is but it is definitely thick which made it perfect cover for her. It gave her time to think. They were making their way to InuYasha's forest and that meant they will eventually make their way there. If she could get there before them then that will give InuYasha and the villagers a chance to prepare or run. It might take InuYasha a while to recover which meant she couldn't afford to rest, she needs to make up for lost time and get there before they could discover they found the village.

It was rough but she kept it up, only using her powers minimally to purify any demons that attacked. She luckily found many berry bushes along the way to help her keep going and a few more streams to stave off her thirst. When she finally hit a clearing she stretched and started her sprint through the fields until she followed a worn out path on her way to a village, it was with relief she hit it just at sundown since she could easily find a villager for directions as they made their way home from working the fields. After a quick talk she was pointed in the correct direction of the village and immediately headed out, jogging away. In the dark of the night she began to regret letting Kaede have her way with her choice of clothing. White was too easy to spot in a forest at this time of year. Red was just as bad and as soon as this is all settled she is going to earn some money to buy her own clothes, these colors would get her killed unless she is in a battlefield drenched with blood in the dead of winter, then she could see blending in but it was now late spring, hardly a color that would blend in with the spring green scenery.

It was over halfway through the night when she went through the next village; she only had one more village to go through before it would be a home sprint. She had been making camp shortly after it was too dark to continue and then continuing at the crack of dawn, giving her a good day to make up for lost time but continuing through the night should be reaching the next village by high noon today, meaning the following night she should finally be at Edo. Giving herself a mental cheer she continued on with very few short stops along the way to take care of necessities.

As the sun came out she followed the path with a tired jog until she reached the village and made her way through, trying not to scare the villagers as she slowed to a fast walk down the rows of huts and through the rice paddies. It wasn't until she reached the top of the next hill that she stretched for another jog, looking at the sun and seeing it near its zenith in the sky. With a deep sigh she found her resolve and went back to a slow jog, her body was sore, not to mention her lack of sleep was catching up as her legs became a slight bit wobbly. She set that pace for a grueling hour before slowing down to a fast paced walk again.

It was at a bridge going over a river that she stopped for a longer break, taking off her sandals and hiking up her pants she sat on the shore with her legs in the cold river for a well-deserved break. The water was refreshing and her muscles relaxed a little with the nice reprieve paired with the water rushing past them. It was not to last although; her friend needed her and she won't take this luxury any further. With another few scoops of water she drank her fill and scrubbed her face and neck down, running her wet fingers through her hair to dampen it, and to help keep her cool. After her sandals were back on she went back to the path and started her jog once more.

It was getting late in the day and she had only taken one other break to quickly empty her bladder. She wondered if she would make it before the demon and the mercenary. It began to fuel her every step, she didn't want to reach the village and find people slaughtered in their attempt to draw out or find her friend. Sango and Miroku shouldn't have to worry too for their kid's lives or the lives of the villagers. Hopefully she could at least put a stop to Hiten and then figure something out for Bankotsu. Then she recalled Rin, if Bankotsu recognized Rin he might take her to draw out Sesshoumaru to revenge Mukotsu. She felt slimy just thinking about the poison maker.

Her steps were getting weaker but she kept going, the amount of hills had increased and she knew that meant she is close to the village. The sun was getting ready to set but she kept pushing forward. After another steep climb she finally could see the village and its fields laid out beneath her. Catching a second wind she smiled at finally reaching it with no signs of them there. The run down the hill across the crops had caught the attention of several villagers as she made her way to Kaede's hut. It sat teasingly on the other side of the village. With her strides she made it to the hut out of breath, continuing inside to find InuYasha conscious but haggard. It was a recovery none the less. Not waiting for the priestess to get back, time was of the essence, she set out preparing the antidote to help her friend recover. He seemed to notice her rush but most likely attributed it to her joy in having the cure. Setting her bow and quiver in the corner of the hut after she arrived, it wasn't long and she had a fire going while she prepared the plants. By the time Kaede came in she was already over by InuYasha, helping him down the antidote before laying his head back down to rest. Her nervousness seemed to go ignored as she sat there, jumping at every sound, highly alert. She didn't know what to do but knowing one thing she turned back to Kaede.

"Kaede, I have some bad news," that had the elder woman's rapt attention. "My journey back was a little more difficult than I anticipated. I ran into trouble along the way. Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, and Bankotsu of the Band of Seven, to be exact. I was able to escape but they were looking for InuYasha and it won't be long until they are here. I will do my best to keep them from the village but I can't guarantee I can fend off Bankotsu since he is human."

"Aye child, thank you for telling me that but there isn't much we can do but pray they come after InuYasha has recovered." Kaede left the hut, mentioning she would speak to Miroku while telling her to rest. With much hesitance she curled up to rest.

It was right before dawn that something woke her up. Looking around the hut was still dark, the silver hair of her friend glinted from his resting place. She got up and walked out with her quiver and bow, stepping out into the fading moonlight and the rising dawn. The sky was beautiful in its mix but it went unappreciated by her. A shimmering barrier shown overhead and that meant Kaede was trying to protect the village.

The eerie sound of thunder in the distance could be heard. She spread her senses out and focused beyond the barrier, locating the source, and that is when she sensed them. Drawing out an arrow she ran down the paths and wound around the huts and rice paddies, passing Kaede with barely a glance.

She ran out of the barrier and faced them, they were still over 30 feet away but she knew just how fast they can close the distance. She held her hand out to the barrier behind her and fed it more power; she wouldn't let them by so easy. She took a few steadying breaths and waited for them to make a move.

Bankotsu was chuckling; he seemed to be amused by something, most likely her. They didn't know much about her, especially Hiten. Her powers were mostly locked away and then entirely so. She was no longer weak or screaming from the sidelines. Today she would show them, she would show them who, Kagome Higurashi, is and they won't be able to mistake her power again.

Bankotsu took a few steps forward and she shot off a warning arrow, hitting the ground not even a half inch from his right foot. He looked annoyed as he took a slight step back and regarded her before pulling Banryu from his back. "I came to fight that half demon, not you wench. You should be counting your blessings that you managed to get away but I knew where you were headed."

"I will not let you pass," her firm voice spread out. She let them keep their guard out. Her aim might be good with a slow moving target but they don't know just how much she has improved. Hiten pointed his pike at her from his position in the sky. "You're hiding something and it must have a lot to do with him."

She kept her face schooled to give nothing away, she didn't even act like she heard him until she graced him with a flick of her eyes. They didn't know that she prepared for the possibility of them and other enemies coming after them. This would be her stand against them and a test for herself. Bankotsu began swinging Banryu before grabbing it in a firm grip and charging towards her. She knocked her bow, gave a quick chant and fired, her powers lighting the arrow. It sailed true, exploding before it reached him and enveloping him in a pink shield before it shrunk dramatically shocking him until it sunk into his skin and stopped his movement entirely like a statue. He glowed a light pink but that was it, it left her with Hiten for at least a couple minutes.

She squared off with him, but he didn't make a move towards her. He seemed a bit cautious as he kept glancing down at Bankotsu, obviously looking to see if he would remain that way. Instead of charging he crossed his arms looking down at her with a grin. "I could have fun with you. I have never come across a woman like you. I wonder what else you could do, I'm actually quite amused." He speared his Thunder Pike into the ground and sent lightning shooting straight at her through a crack made in the ground.

She dived out of the way, sliding across the ground taking aim at him, chanting as her tip glowed fiery, "hit the mark," whispered off her lips, the arrow sailed through the air, aimed right at where his heart would be. He merely turned to let it sail past him but was surprised when it erupted into flames, not seeing Kagome say her final word for the attack, "erupt."

His scream could be heard and when he finally managed to escape it he could feel the purification slow down. His skin sizzled; the left side of his body was in the most pain he had ever experienced. She is not any ordinary girl; he came to a full realization. Not only did she have the powers of a priestess, she had the smarts of a warrior, a far cry from the first time they met. He pulled back as he heard a few noises from Bankotsu. It looked as though her spell was finally wearing off.

Kagome looked behind her and noticed the barrier was wavering. She felt a buildup of power before it shattered and showed InuYasha holding the red Tetsuiga. "Kagome!" His shout drew all eyes to him; he was already slightly out of breath but finally almost fully recovered from the poison. He bound over to her and drew her in his arms before pulling back and shaking her. "Are you stupid? Did that fight knock a few screws loose? How could you go off like that? Damn woman, I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around!" Ignoring the insults she smiled up at him, glad to see him on his feet before she pushed him hard a few times sending him stumbling back the way he came.

"InuYasha, you should know already that I am reckless. We have travelled and been great friends for a few years now, in fact almost 3. When you're fully recovered I won't hold you back, but until then, stay put." With that she formed a tough barrier around him before surrounding one around the village once more.

When she turned back to the other two they were looking at them curiously, Hiten holding his left arm, kneeling on the ground while Bankotsu got a few kinks out. For some reason the hot tempered males were still not lusting for her blood.

She prepared an arrow and waited for him to make the first move. His face was more serious before he prepared to attack. Standing her ground she knocked another arrow waiting still. He released his heat blast on her, yelling the name as he grinned, watching her put up shields around her.

Every time he advanced she would push him back with an exploding arrow, it didn't take long and he stopped his pursuit with a laugh. "I had a feeling you were trying to avoid me. Your powers can't hurt me now that I am truly alive. This is as good as over priestess."

She wasn't defenseless, but she recognized he had a lot more experience and was a better fighter. After all, Sango could take demons down without any powers, she will at least attempt to stand her ground and defeat him. He stabbed Banryu into the earth, something she noticed that he does often. She didn't expect him to come charging at her empty handed.

She sent shields at him to knock him back but he just jumped over them like hurdles. She hastily put up a barrier but he was already almost fully in it. His hands snatched her wrists and twisted her around, facing her dog eared friend as he soaked in his victory. "This has been fun priestess but I want a real fight dear. InuYasha and I have a score to settle but thankfully now that I see he isn't at his full strength I will wait until he recovers. You hear that dog boy, come find me when you are good and well!" He could hear him cursing at him, Kagome struggled in his grip.

With a decidedly wicked grin he continued, staring down at the black tresses on her head, "Just to make sure you don't delay too long I am going to be taking Kagome with me, you will have to defeat me if you want her back." With a few painful tugs he had her walking into the forest, grabbing his weapon along the way, a mad grin spread his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Instead of staying nearby he kept them on the move all day, Hiten had decided to join them and came across wire for them to tie her hands together. Her stomach had protested all day at not being fed and as they settled in a forest for the night she resigned herself to just sleeping it off. She lay down on the moss covered ground at the roots of a tree and ignored the men in her company, her captors. She had no care for what they did so long as they left her alone she grumpily felt. With a tired sigh she got herself as comfortable as possible with her hands bound behind her back by wire that was cutting steadily into her skin.

Bankotsu and Hiten were trying to decide who would do the hunting; Bankotsu insisted Hiten does since she couldn't escape if a human was guarding her. They bickered over it before taking a glance at their hostage and found her out like a light, she had been quiet all day, and they knew she was starving by now but she didn't protest even once or complain about anything. Though they hid it they were both mildly disappointed that her fiery spirit evaporated. A lot of time must have passed if she has changed and grown stronger with her powers. They left her alone for the rest of the night and Bankotsu went off to hunt, leaving the Thunder demon to rest from his wounds.

When morning came it wasn't with sunshine and flowers for Kagome. Her wrists stung like hell and the constant pull on the muscles around her shoulders had become uncomfortable. With effort she sat up and leaned back against the tree, purposely ignoring the leftover food by the embers of the fire. Slowly she rolled her shoulders as she sighed and rested her eyes, feeling the wind caress her locks. She could feel them in the camp; Hiten was up in a tree lounging while Bankotsu was by another tree doing the same. They didn't seem particularly interested in heading out yet so she let her body slip into a light slumber while she had the chance. When they did head out it was already halfway through the day but she didn't particularly care, that only meant more time for her to rest and less distance for InuYasha to travel to find her. She tuned them out; she found both of them to be immature as they bickered back and forth. Seeing Bankotsu's braid swing back and forth with his steps paired with Hiten's braid flapping in the wind as he sat on his cloud flying next to Bankotsu she really wanted to, at this moment in time, cut them off. 'Maybe they can start a Braided Boys Club,' she thought sarcastically in her mind.

She certainly did not care if they were attractive or not, she already knew them personally and could only think of what a waste they turned out to be. It wasn't until they both looked over their shoulders at her for several seconds that she regretted not listening to their conversation but she didn't show that, she just gave them a bored look and moved her attention to the woods in dismissal. She may be being quiet and cooperative but that didn't mean she wouldn't show her displeasure through body language.

She made them irritated but she couldn't bring herself to care, she is equally irritated. Feeling demonic presences coming towards them she focused her attention on the new arrivals, waiting for them to appear from up ahead. She could hear hooves and the whinny of a horse in the distance but the other two didn't seem to care yet. She half hoped the demon would attack so she had both entertainment and maybe freedom. She could erect a barrier over herself with her hands bound so she didn't worry about needing to fight with her arms bound behind her. It was just too bad that they got smart and used a strong wire instead of rope again but she wasn't out of tricks yet.

The road had many hills but he was just on the other one from them, neither had slowed their pace but she could feel, and see they were all on guard. He rode a demon horse; it is much bigger with a dark brown coat, and inky black hair, and dark eyes. Even if plain in color the horse is magnificent and wore armor traditional to this time. The demon dressed like some top commander, his face partially covered by a mask similar to what Sango dons back in her slayer days. He wore the traditional armor, more than she had ever seen a demon wear and she wondered just why that is. If it isn't for the demonic auras and his sparkling purple eyes she wouldn't have known he isn't human, the horse is also quite normal looking, it could pass for a large draft horse but then as she gazed at his eyes that were watching her too, they were a dark forest green. His shoulders stood higher than their heads and really, she would need a ladder just to get on him. The horse whinnied at her and she just gave it a small smile, she knows the creature is smart.

They all stopped as Hiten and Bankotsu's tempers decided to show. 'I always seem to end up with the hot headed ones,' she thought as Hiten dispelled his cloud and stood on his own feet.

The samurai looking demon halted his horse studying all of them with intelligent eyes. He seemed to focus on her arms, obviously wondering if she is hiding something, or a prisoner of sorts. Instead of returning his gaze she appreciated the horse a little more, its hair looked silky and coat was shiny, it had been a long time since she had seen another demonic horse but this one didn't appear to have the attitude of Entei. Although Entei was powerful with fierce looks to match his fiery attitude she felt this demon horse is majestic, one she would love seeing running around wild and free.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her roughly, her soft body hitting the armored side of Bankotsu. Her wrists cut deeper, blood leaked out of the wound with a few drips landing on the ground. She finally tuned into the conversation since obviously something must have been said involving her. "I suggest keeping your eyes off of our captive demon, if you want the priestess I would be willing to bargain with you later after we no longer need her, she would fetch a good price," that made her feel so great, a backwards compliment.

'And here I thought he was going to lop my head off when he was done using me but I wouldn't be surprised if he did sell me just to kidnap me later and do it again.' She glared at his side profile and in a moment of defiance she stomped down hard on his foot. He was so childish she thought a bit as she watched him hold his hurt foot and yell obscenities. She purified his arm off and that hardly even bothered him yet she stomps his foot and he acts like she broke the damn thing. She could hear him shout at Hiten to, "grab the damn wench," and she looked at Hiten with a challenge in her eyes and just before he got a hold of her she smiled smugly and brought up a flaming barrier around her, she egged him on saying, "go ahead Hiten, just try and grab me."

"Damn bitch," he growled at her.

"You only have half of that right, I am a female but I have no trace of dog, besides I thought you two dubbed me 'wench' a long time ago." She could feel their anger but surprisingly for the two demons in their company they found humor in this. Hiten had obviously caught on and turned back to them glaring daggers.

"Being you are on my Lord's lands you will tell me who the two of you are and what your business is." The authority in his voice seemed to give rise to their irritation, she could see these two as big time trouble makers in modern times, defying the school principal and the law. 'Yeah, they would be the type to get themselves in jail or prison at almost every turn.'

"Our business is none of your business bastard," Hiten instantly quipped back. Bankotsu had quit his childish whining and grabbed her arms through her fiery barrier with a bruising grip forcing it to fall. She barely let a grimace out before schooling her face and looking into those purple eyes that had hardened over. She really wasn't sure what was with all of the man-handling but the two of them sure are territorial.

The demon pulled a scroll out of a saddle bag and was reading it over before turning his gaze back to them. "Judging by what information I have you must be Hiten of the Thunder Brothers and the Leader Bankotsu of the Band of Seven. I will give you one warning, if either of you start stirring up trouble you will be hunted down and eliminated. My Lord will not tolerate any disorder in his lands. This will not be the last time you see me," he informed them. He put the scroll away and grabbed another one out, focusing on it for a few seconds before looking at her, his eyes locked on her and though she couldn't read the message she felt more at ease. Something about it had her relaxing her muscles and silencing her mind a little.

"I thought I already told you to keep your eyes off of her," Bankotsu mouthed off again. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The demon merely grunted, flicking his gaze back to the mercenary, before returning it to her. "I will be keeping my eyes on you," she wasn't quite certain if it was aimed at all of them or just her. When it moved to the other two she looked back at the horse, it was staring at her but she realized it was actually watching her blood drip down but she didn't see anything that looked like hunger in its gaze, just intelligence. He signaled for them to keep going while he looked at the blots of red soaking into the ground as well but carried on.

"Damn wench, of all the times for you to act out," she heard Hiten growl out.

"Whatever, I could have done worse," her smart reply gaining the two glaring at her.

"Keep this up and I won't let you go when your damn mutt InuYasha comes to save you," she barely spared him a glance, purposely making Bankotsu mad with her lack of emotion.

"As if your threats even scare me, I've been kidnapped enough times in the past that it doesn't even faze me. I let myself get captured on purpose idiot. Neither of you realized I had already accomplished my goal and started a new one. Besides I thought you were going to attempt to lop my head off or sell me for a few shiny coins, isn't that right murderer?" Bankotsu grabbed her haori, pulling them face to face, fuming at her.

"What was that wench? You seem to think that you have a chance of living regardless of my choice."

"You heard me; InuYasha needed the herbs I had traveled to get to fight the poison in his system. My goal was to beat you back to the village so he had time to recover before you showed your faces. Once that was accomplished my only other goal was to keep you from him and then get you away from the village. I have accomplished what I set out to do. You are so arrogant that you think I'm still a helpless girl but news to you buddy I didn't spend my time laying around cloud gazing while you been rotting in your graves. I could barely shoot an arrow when we defeated Manten and Hiten, I blasted your arm off at Hijiri Island and I played a major role into defeating Naraku among other enemies. On top of that my powers are no longer sealed, by that demon Magatsuhi in the jewel. I would keep your guard up around me and start planning how you are going to escape InuYasha; he is far more powerful than he was when you two battled him. I doubt either of you stands a chance against him. You don't stand even a sliver of a chance against his brother who is no longer a taiyoukai, he is now a daiyoukai. Go ahead, die, and waste another chance at being alive to get this so called revenge; you will just end up in the grave again anyways." She could see his arm pull back shaking in barely contained fury, but for whatever reason as she returned his glare, not even flinching, his arm dropped and he let his grip on her go. He picked Banryu up from where it lay on the ground with its purple cover.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" The yell drew her back to the warrior that serves the Lord of the East. Her eyes curious as she studied him, she couldn't read much from his aura and figured their conversation must have caught his attention. He did after all want to know what was going on and decided to eavesdrop to get his answers. "Get moving wench, we've wasted enough time today." They had after all only been walking for a couple hours judging by the position of the sun in the sky. She followed behind them and felt the other two demons continue on their own way. The two grumbled for the rest of the day, both irritated and not sure if they really had been taken for fools by her.

Her mind tuned them out once again and instead went back to the two demons. She had heard of demon horses and other enchanting creatures out there having the ability to lure in their prey or enemies by hypnotizing them with their good looks. She isn't sure if it is actually true but then again most strong demons have good looks and could get the attention like that and kill using their looks as a distraction but she doubted there is really that many people that are so shallow that they couldn't sense the danger. Even Miroku and his perverted ways had been able to keep his head about him while still playing the part of a fool.

"Why can't we just fly again," Hiten probed.

"I want to make sure all of her friends get a good whiff of her and come running, the more the merrier, besides now her blood is on the ground, that will stick around for a while and they are bound to come running then." Hiten dropped it and looked around bored. The sun was going down and though that wouldn't make a difference to him he supposed it wouldn't be bad to setup camp again soon. He didn't want to get too far away from the dog since he is his main priority and with the woman being handled by his temporary companion he has a better chance of battling him sooner than later.

Since they didn't come across any villages going this way they went off the road to the woods and found a spot to rest for the night out of view of it. She briefly wondered what has taken InuYasha so long to come after them before she realized she never disabled her barrier. Her chuckles drew their attentions to her with glares accompanying them. "What is so funny wench?" Hiten demanded.

"It's Kagome jerk, but I might as well save my breath, you will just forget again anyways," she rambled off. She became distracted for a moment when she could have sworn she had seen a dark figure in the trees but couldn't see anything.

"Tell me Ka-Go-Me, just what the hell you find so funny?" This time it was Bankotsu who made the demand as they both advanced on her.

"Well you see I got to wondering why InuYasha hasn't come yet when I realized I hadn't disabled my barrier yet," she laughed. The looks of rage on their faces only served to make her laugh harder. They heard her snap her fingers before she continued on, "it's disabled now. He might just take longer now to spite me but I'm sure he is fully recovered so I guess that is good news for you two. Then again he might think I'm dead and not come at all."

They both growled at her, their irritation with her growing. The exchange from earlier was still bouncing around in their sexy yet single minded heads. 'What a pity,' she thought, the look of pity on her face directed at them had them angrier yet confused. "What's with the look?"

"I was just thinking what a pity that you two could be described as sexy yet it went to such waste. If only good looks didn't go to such a waste on the bad guys. Someone as sweet as my friend Jinenji could have had a lot better life if he had either of your looks but I like his eyes, they are a pretty color and suit his purely good intentions of helping people, it is a pity. I just might have found myself falling in love but oh well." The rambles obviously grated on their nerves but she didn't have a shred of care, it was the truth and that was most likely why neither had struck her.

"Women," they both grumbled. In all honesty her lack of attraction to either of them had bugged them. She never once casted a dreamy gaze towards them, blushed, or even smelled the least bit aroused which frustrated Hiten since he is used to that. He used his good looks to lure woman to him so he could eat them but he never quite thought about eating her, he hasn't even harmed her really.

As camp was getting setup and she sat there watching them move around and seeing movement occasionally from her peripherals, she doubted it was her friend, he couldn't shield his aura. Bankotsu still seemed to be steaming mad about something, most likely something she did. Then he turned to her and opened his mouth, 'yippy here it comes.'

"You sure have a lot of nerve bitch. You should be glad I didn't decide to start cutting off your limbs." By then Hiten was just casually observing them from his relaxed position on a branch. As he shifted his position she could see some of the burns she gave him still healing. "I think you have forgotten just who you are dealing with and on top of that the feeling of having the people you care about be killed off one by one."

"As if, I'm haunted by it every day of my mortal life but there is a difference between us. I didn't have two chances at life to make things right. You are on your third chance and most likely your last one yet you're wasting it on a revenge that I really don't buy at all," he fisted his hand around her haori again, hauling her to her feet again.

"Mouthy wench, your allies killed my brothers, why shouldn't I avenge them?"

"Maybe because you brought this misfortune on yourself! I may not know all of the details of your first time being alive but I did feel you were wronged that time. The second time you served an evil half demon that planned to betray you before he even resurrected you and yet you did nothing about it, you had to have known he would. You were assigned the task of killing his enemies so it was obvious that you would face casualties and you had no reason other than it being an assignment for you to go after any of us, none of us had ever wronged you plus InuYasha offered for you to escape with your false life while the mountain was collapsing. He tried to do you a favor. Suikotsu asked to be put to rest by Kikyo after his evil half was defeated by her and Lord Sesshoumaru so I don't see that as a reason. We didn't kill Renkotsu or Jakotsu. Lord Sesshoumaru killed Mukotsu when he came across him trying to strangle me to death or even possibly have his way with me when I tried to take his jewel shard when he was trying to force me into marrying him. My friends were poisoned while trying to save me and Mukotsu thought he could take on Lord Sesshoumaru and got what was coming for him. Kyokotsu was defeated by Kouga when he was attacking his territory so he defended it for the sake of his wolf demons who had already taken a huge tragedy at the hands of Naraku. Ginkotsu blew himself up while trying to kill Kouga so there is nothing to revenge there, he made his choice just like you and Suikotsu did." She raged at him, her temper flaring.

After a moment's breath she decided to go on, "Hiten and his brother had it coming too. They killed Shippo's father, left him orphaned. Shippo tried to steal our jewel shards so he could avenge his father, while I chased after him Manten kidnapped me to use as a hair tonic. When Hiten came in the room with his lady company he blasted her to smoking corpse after finding out that Shippo had escaped with the jewel shards. After what I told Hiten he decided to go after InuYasha and Shippo since they had the jewel shards, not knowing I could detect them. InuYasha killed Manten to save me and defeated Hiten after he thought we were killed by a blast from Hiten, his only friends at the time. We had never done anything for either of you two to try and kill us, we just defended ourselves and I have always given warning shots to anyone with half a brain if I had the option. In your last life you went through villages, slaughtering people for the fun of it, Hiten and his brother did similar things. You both complain and act like you have been slighted but you brought it on yourselves because of your disregard, your lack of compassion to the lives around you. You can't just go around killing people without thinking there wouldn't be consequences. If you two even live long enough to be fathers and have boys of your own I doubt you will be happy when they are defeated in battle at a young age because they continually put themselves in danger killing others without thinking of the increasing number of loved ones that will come after them. Revenge is killing the person who killed your loved one in cold blood, killing someone who did them no wrongs. That is revenge. Your claims of going after my friends and allies for revenge are false, you are just looking for a reason to kill and justify it. I may have blood on my hands too unfortunately but I do my best not to kill without reason at least, good reason that is." She could see his hand itching to strangle her, see him trying to find a reason to say she is wrong and maybe kill her. Hiten even felt angry at her words but neither did anything; her words struck a chord in them and stayed both of their hands. She wondered if they had ever thought of it that way but she doubted it, they most likely just killed and didn't think a thing of it.

As Hiten spent time around her he found her infuriating but what really got him was the wisdom in her eyes, the old soul resting inside her that kept staying his hand, and the doubt her words planted in him. He started questioning all of his actions; past, present and future. It infuriated him like no other but the truth is what kept sticking to him. He enjoyed killing so he never cared for how many would come after him to avenge their loved one or ones. His eagerness to shed blood, his greed to have more jewel shards is what ultimately led to his demise, and then there was the fact that he didn't acknowledge that you could care for someone as much as he did his brother even though he didn't show it a lot. He thought he escaped all of this in the afterlife. When the words were whispered to take the enhanced power to seek revenge, it had renewed and fueled his thirst for blood and battle.

Yet as he came back he steadily heard about the powerful half demon that has taken down some of the most powerful foes out there and repeatedly heard of his good deeds and the finally somewhat civil relationship he had with his half-brother. Accompanying the talk about InuYasha was the talk about his friends. He had actually learned a decent amount but he did hear rumor of the priestess here, in fact several. She had suddenly appeared from InuYasha's Forest with a centipede demon after her. The jewel came from her body and she is the reincarnation to InuYasha's former love, the priestess Kikyo. Then her blossoming skills and power, her kind, and generous heart along with the loyalty that had a leader of a wolf demon tribe in love with her and no longer eating humans. There are many who recognize her as great priestess if not a strange one and many who would love the chance at winning her heart. InuYasha had been stubborn and blind for too long, the growing love she had for him went stale, never amounting to anything beyond great friends. He could remember the remarks from that encounter they had in his previous life. What infuriated him as well is that he is attracted to her, she would be a worthy opponent and made that clear, it was the only time he had seen a woman as something more apart from his mother and sister. Grudgingly he realized digging another grave when his sister Souten needed him more would be selfish and on top of that he found out she has been crushing on the fox kit Shippo and held Kagome in high regard. It isn't in him to kill her, his sister would be upset and will most likely see him for the monster he has been.

He watched Bankotsu, the young mercenary who he has found has risen from the dead twice now, is sporting the same doubt and questioning look. It wouldn't surprise him if he fancied the woman too. He had been the ruthless leader of the Band of Seven, a once unstoppable group of mercenaries until their power was feared even by the ones that employed them. The woman was right; they had been wronged in that ambush and got their deserved revenge on them. Yet he spent the rest of the time making enemies, being taken down one by one until it was only him and once again he was betrayed by his own employer. His revenge lies in killing Naraku but his enemies had already avenged him by defeating the half demon. Really, she was spoiling all their fun and pushing seeds in their minds that made them more aware of their actions and part of him wanted to cleave her in half to put a stop to her words yet if he did that then the number of her allies would be against him. He would quite likely be signing his death for another time if he killed her.

Bankotsu was in an internal battle as he looked into her eyes, they were daring him. They dared him to try and kill her, prove her right, but they also dared him to try and say she is wrong. He couldn't come back with anything except more threats, threats that were turning empty but still had no impact on her. It confused him, for someone who had so many that loved her and praised her she was not trying to defend herself physically against him. He hated it because her eyes reflected the same loneliness in him. For as much as he has heard of her and interacted with her he knew little of her. He hated the truth that came out of her mouth, hated that he is beginning to respect her and overall it all made him angry. In a fit of his anger he raised her up and spun her around, pushing her roughly into the tree. His knife was pulled out and with a flick of his wrist he cut the wire releasing her wrists.

He didn't stop there though, didn't even let her have a chance to rub them. Her back was slammed painfully against the same tree, a crack sounding out from the impact. He pulled the wire back around her wrists painfully tight, ignoring the raw and bleeding skin, ignoring her hiss of pain before she refused to let him hear more as he wrapped them tight. After he made sure it wouldn't come loose he pulled her up by her bound hands until her feet couldn't touch the ground, slamming the knife with the sharp edge face down, in the trunk up to the hilt. He grabbed more wire from inside his armor and wound it around the wire on her wrists before wrapping it around the tree a couple times to insure she won't be escaping without being cut down or losing her hands. When he was done with his handiwork he turned around and hefted his weapon over his shoulder before turning to her and issuing the challenge, "I dare you to try and escape this time bitch," then stalked off into the darkness without looking back.

Hiten just watched on, deciding to see what will happen as her sleeves exposed her slender arms with blood trailing down them. If she stayed like that all night she will slowly have her wrists sliced through he determined. He wondered if Bankotsu was really trying to torture her to that extreme or didn't think of the fact she will most likely bleed to death. He sat with his thoughts for a while, hearing Bankotsu slaying demons off in the distance, cussing up a storm, and revealing just exactly what Hiten thought. She was better off silent because her words planted seeds in them that made them doubt their own actions.

Time had carried on that night, the priestess remained hanging by her wrists against the tree, and the blood began soaking into the white clothing, staining it to a similar shade as her pants. Bankotsu came back and ignored her presence altogether, sitting down against another tree and closing his eyes. They were all stirred back to full awareness some time later. Two brown wolves had slowly approached and were sniffing her. She barely cracked her eyes open to look at them and whispered, "No," to them. He wasn't sure if she could actually communicate with them but the wolves were not there to eat her, he could tell that. He figured they were the wolves that belong to Kouga's tribe and came to check out her scent.

They let them go, the dangerous smirk playing on Bankotsu's lips signaling that his plan is working. The wolf demon would soon be coming to save her. The other wolf demons wouldn't even approach them but they knew they were there, Hiten could hear them speak her name. Out of honor if nothing else they will tell their leader and he will come running.

So far they had two canines coming after them, they wondered just who else would come for her, they didn't know just how far loyalties went to her, and she had saved countless lives and prevented a lot of chaos in the lands. Hiten closed his eyes for a while before a light thrum of power woke him. He looked over to Kagome and could see she was concentrating hard on something, the blood was drying and faintly he could make out healing energy around her wrists, repairing some of the damage while keeping them from being sliced off slowly. He was impressed but the real challenge would be holding it for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She spent hours meditating until she could focus all of her healing power around her wrists, spending her energy and time for sleep to prevent what she knew would happen otherwise and undoing the damage done to them. She had not spent a lot of time using her powers to heal she could admit, but with another hard trial in life came yet another thing she was forced to learn.

It's how she has learned so much and surpassed other priestesses with her ability to bend her power but she still didn't have their control and it ate up a lot of her energy. The quiet escape was nice but when the sounds of battle came early the next morning she was finally forced to stop as a voice she recognized kept calling out her name.

Waking up was hard, her body received no rest, her mind was spent, and with her tired gaze she could see the familiar red robes of the fire rat as her friend battled the leader of a ruthless band of mercenaries. She had refused to be hand fed by them or eat off the ground or relieve her bladder in front of them the last couple days and she was beginning to see it wasn't such a smart idea but she had her pride and dignity still. The welcomed sight of her friend had her trying to force her body to wake up in case she only had a moment's notice of escape.

They battled on; Bankotsu was proving to be more of a challenge than she originally thought. She watched him launch another attack, sending InuYasha flying backwards through several trees. She realized InuYasha had been unable to launch hardly any of his own attacks because Bankotsu purposely kept her at his back, making it tougher for InuYasha to defeat him.

With another wave of energy sent blasting at her friend she watched the mercenary walk away from the battle, heading straight toward her with a determined gaze. "He's all yours Hiten, I've had my fun," the Thunder demon looked at him with surprise but readily took up his thunder pike, clashing with her dog eared friend and blocking him from reaching her.

The wire around the tree was cut, he rolled it back up before pulling his knife from the tree and letting her collapse into him before throwing her to the ground. He pulled a brown potato sack out from behind the tree and before she could connect the dots he pounced on her, forcing her into the bag before drawing it closed, taking off with her slung over his back literally like a sack of potatoes as he ran from the battling duo. She shouted at him and struggled in there for the longest time but after a hard impact with the ground her efforts slowed down. He dragged her along the ground; she could've sworn he purposely put her in the path of every bumpy and ridged rock.

Every time he came across a demon he felt like killing he would swing her into the forest, not caring if she hit a tree or boulder. Her body was getting so beat up it was hard to concentrate long enough just to get her healing power out. When she felt another demon approaching in the heat of the day she was certain she would need to brace for impact.

It was Kouga though and his wolves were coming at a slower pace. He skidded to a stop and Bankotsu squared off against him. After trying to yell for help at a village her mouth had been gagged, when she kicked a hole in the sack her feet were bound together and then attached to her neck through another rope from behind her so she couldn't kick without strangling herself or worse. It sucked and she felt herself beginning to detest this mercenary.

Kouga yelled at Bankotsu, "where the hell is Kagome asshole!" He smelled the air noticing that this time the mercenary is flesh and bone with no shard. With another good whiff his eyes narrowed on the sack, he could hear her muffled yells at him. His eyes lit up with anger, "I'm going to kill you fucker. No one treats her this way and gets away with it." His growls of rage grew as her blood loss caught his attention. He called out his weapon the Goraishi and went into battle with Bankotsu.

With her vision impaired by the cloth of the sack she couldn't see what was going. She hoped he would be alright. Suddenly the familiar golden energy of the Goraishi swiped through the sack before Bankotsu got him away. The battle went further away and suddenly she heard, "sister, are you alright?"

Ginta and Hakkaku came to her; they cut the ropes with their claws and freed her from the rope tied around her throat to gag her. "You guys need to get out of here, there is no telling if Kouga can beat him or - if Hiten will catch up."

"Just give us a second-," his claws swiped through the remaining rope around her legs and cut through the wire that bound her hands but then she erected a barrier around them, halting Banryu from hacking them to bits. Their eyes widened, her barrier cracked, and Kouga's claws came down, almost hitting Bankotsu, and forcing him away from them.

She breathed a bit heavier, feeling a bit drained as she dropped the barrier and was hauled to her feet. They kept her steady as she took in the battle. It had already been going on for several minutes and unfortunately Bankotsu was faring better. She urged the two of them to escape, "just get out of here, he isn't about to kill me yet. I'm the bait. Kouga will need you more to get him out of here. Just go, hide in the forest, I will be dead weight soon."

They didn't like it but when Banryu almost took off their heads they scrambled. Kagome was pulled roughly to Bankotsu's chest, her body weak, hardly a decent meal or rest in the past two weeks. Her powers were weakened and she couldn't push herself away from him. "She is staying with me wolf, I guess I will just have to shred your hide from you, you're no challenge!"

Her support was suddenly gone as he went back into battle, and she staggered before collapsing to her knees. Now was her chance to escape and she couldn't get her body to cooperate. She pushed it back, pushed the weariness, and pain from her limbs, she pushed her power through them, and after shouting at herself she finally began to push herself back up.

She trudged a few steps to test her body, she flared more power through her body before she took off running several yards, turning around she watched them. 'Kouga needs to get out of here soon; Bankotsu can't chase us both if we go in separate directions.' Her mind made up she shouted towards the duo, "Koga get out of here! Just go!"

Bankotsu's head whipped around so fast she thought he would get whiplash, his eyes wide as he noticed how far she got, he yelled furiously, "wench get back here!" She took off at a dead sprint; she could hear and feel him lash out at Koga with another wave of power before he was shouting as he chased her.

He was almost upon her when a horse landed in front of her. She had just started to realize what horse it was when she could see a gloved hand offered down to her from an armored body. She went with her gut and took the offered hand, looking up at the purple eyes before she was situated before him, the horse already galloping away from the mercenary trying hack off its limbs.

She looked over her shoulder and could see a tornado disappearing into the distance and an angry mercenary trying to follow them from the ground. Then it occurred to her, they were flying as she felt the rush of wind against her, the clouds in the sky were nearing, the cool mist felt good against her heated and wounded skin.

Slowly her adrenaline left her, her limbs slowly began to feel heavier, the strong one armed embrace steadily made her feel safer and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of safety. She couldn't be sure if she was truly safe but for now she would let her body think that and let it rest, drifting into a deep sleep as she slumped against her armored savior.

It was comfortable and warm when she woke up. Her eyes opening to a fire going in a fireplace while she could see the dark hair of a body stirring something in a pot he held over it. The recesses of sleep still clung to her as she shifted her limbs and found those purple eyes looking back at her. She couldn't help but think they are prettier than any amethyst that she has ever seen. They turned around, setting the pot on the floor before turning and walking over to her, kneeling down next to where she lay on the raised bed, obviously a western influence. "You're awake a lot earlier than I expected."

She could have kicked herself, she was practically entranced by his good looks but she mentally kicked herself out of it. She wasn't sure what to say right away but she figured she should start with a thank you so she didn't offend him. "Thank you for your help."

His eyes shimmered with some unidentifiable emotion, his face was guarded but not cold or stern, just guarded. "You're welcome priestess." She studied him, noting most of his armor was off with a sweep of her gaze. "If you think you can try eating I have some broth I was keeping warm by the fire."

Her stunned gaze met him. She forgot she was even hungry, her stomach had given up alerting her, just turning into a tight ache in her abdomen. Not forgetting to be polite, "yes please, thank you again."

He just nodded and got up; he produced a bowl and scooped the broth into it. He turned back to her and she managed to sit up, noticing her bare arms were cleaned and all of her wounds better. She could smell the use of medicinal herbs and see her bandaged wrists. Her torso was covered with a short sleeve, long shirt. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed this time, carefully handing her the bowl.

After she slowly began sipping the broth he began to talk, answering her unvoiced questions. "I will save you from having to ask why I saved you. Though there were a few reasons as to why, one of them weighed more heavily. From earlier you know I serve under the Lord of the East. After the chaos from Naraku and the wars humans keep having my Lord assigned me to the task of preventing any further disorder from occurring. Soon reports came in of demons and humans alike that were reported as dead were piling up, stating they were now living once again. So I began tracking some of them down steadily to confirm them. It was when I had heard the rumors of a man that resembled the leader of that band of mercenaries and the elder brother of Thunder Brothers in the same area that I decided to see what they would do. They were some of the highest on the list and it was my luck to find them working together as the braided duo."

She giggled at his nickname, thinking back to what she had thought, deciding to share it with him, "I had thought earlier that they should start the 'Braided Boys Club," drawing a chuckled from him, a smile flashing across his face before he settled down to continue on.

"I mainly just wanted to give each of them a warning but seeing a priestess in their presence being taken as a prisoner had surprised me until I read back into their short profiles, finding that a priestess had been involved with the party that defeated them. Of course I had also been keeping track of said rumors and finally had an overall description of you physically and your strange qualities, I'm not trying to be disrespectful but you are still the only priestess I have reports on that has befriended demons besides the elder one in the village you have been residing in. At least you are the only one living at this time.

Though I don't believe everything I hear I found that most of it was true after a while. Your companion InuYasha and wolf friends showing up is what sealed the deal a bit earlier, though your honest words and barbaric treatment was fueling my decisions as well." He looked her over, seeing the empty bowl he took it from her asking, "Would you like more?" She nodded, gratitude shining in her eyes when he returned to her.

"There is more too. Though your words had definitely gotten under their skin they did have a plan to use you to lure demons or really anyone that would want to save you or eat you to them just so they could have fun killing. I wasn't about to let that happen. I had been sorely tempted to take to the forest and catch you the next time he flung you around. If you had not been in such bad shape I probably would have stayed there just to teach him a lesson if not send him back to his grave. My final reason is I feel indebted to InuYasha. I'm sure he is still angry with me but I can't change what has been done."

"Wait, InuYasha?" Her blue orbs shining with curiosity and surprise.

"Yes, we had once been basically friends long ago. We met after his mother died; some demons were chasing us trying to get an easy meal. We joined up and defeated them, then stuck close to each other for a while. We were both orphaned and alone. The West was in chaos with the death of his father. His half-brother was too busy hating his guts and trying to earn a name for himself by earning the right to basically rule those lands.

We don't do things the way humans do by the way, we only respect those that are strong enough to rule us and serve those who gain our loyalty. That is how it is for most demons around here so Sesshoumaru had to train hard to prove himself. He had been targeted a lot by the Inu no Taisho's weaker enemies and I'm certain that made him despise InuYasha even more. Well several seasons had passed and my own power was recognized.

Being InuYasha is a half demon he was ignored and hated but I was offered the chance to train under and eventually serve the Eastern Lord and took it. A part of me regretted abandoning him like that but I can't reverse it. Once I was certain you are the priestess he travels with I couldn't ignore your situation. I don't make it habit to rescue damsels in distress much less a priestess, you being the first, but I felt the chances of being purified would be in my favor, and acted when I had seen my chance."

"So you are another piece of his past, thank you again. I'm glad I went with my gut and took the offered hand or I might be in a much worse position than I was earlier." She sighed, reflecting back to Koga trying to save her. Cheering herself up at her new savior she drank more of the broth, it tasted well but she had to be careful that she didn't overdo it or go too fast. A small yawn escaped her lips as she finished the last of it.

"Go ahead and rest some more, you will be safe here with me around. I doubt any of them will find you so easily, the mercenary won't even be able to track us down with his human senses." She nodded and lay down; he had already grabbed the bowl and sat down in the big chair he was in earlier. Her eyes wandered around what looked like a cabin. The furniture and everything was obviously hand crafted but with great skill.

"Did you do all of this? Craft the furniture and build this home?" He turned back to her, watching her take in his home with a quiet but appreciative gaze.

"I did, a bit of hobby you could say." She nodded, studying the mantle above the fireplace and the swords crossed above it.

"Your home is nice," she complimented. "I didn't expect to see a more western look but I like it, you're very skilled."

"Thank you," he had never really had much for company but she was the first to appreciate his talent with wood. "Had you come from the continent? I had never learned of your origins?"

"No," she shook her head before sinking deeper into the comfortable bed. "I am from Edo, yet not," she sighed. There wouldn't be much harm in telling him the truth, after all, the well is sealed and he would be able to smell that she is telling the truth she supposed.

"I'm from 500 years in the future; Edo will someday be a large city with over a 13 million people residing in it. A lot has changed in the span of a few centuries but I no longer fit in with that world. I had spent so much time collecting the jewel shards and trying to defeat Naraku that by the time I finished, I just couldn't adjust to that life anymore. I would serve a greater purpose here where my true talent could be used versus the dull, materialistic life in the future. The portal is closed, I will never see my family again but they know I love them. The bone eaters well will one day be on the shrine of my home, and in less than 500 years you will see my brother beg me to help him find our cat in the creepy well shed. I of course will find Buyo but Souta will see me get dragged down the well to 500 years into the past by Mistress Centipede and that will mark the first time I had seen my power. The jewel will be ripped from my side, I will release InuYasha from the arrow in his chest and eventually InuYasha and I will become friends. It is weird thinking about it like that but it's the truth." She ended with a tired mumble, but he understood what she said.

He stared at her fascinated as she mumbled as sleep claimed her; he most likely never would have guessed it on his own. Her origins were combined with lots of rumors so he could never figure it out. His gaze turned to the fire as it crackled and burned the logs in there. His thoughts drifted around her and InuYasha, he wondered if he would ever run into that half demon again. He doubted that Hiten would defeat him but it will be a while before he felt she was safe enough to return to the village.

He decided a good battle with the mercenary and demon might set them straight or have them leaving his Lord's lands. He doubted Hiten would leave, he knows about his sister Soten and her sporting feelings for the fox demon that Kagome takes care of. He worked hard to get to where he was, he wasn't about to let some immature runts ruin things for him. They will either shape-up, ship out, or die by his hands.

When the fire began to wane he fed it a few logs, it tended to get cooler in this region and he knows humans are a lot more susceptible to it. He sat there and planned for the days ahead, he could tell she would need a lot more rest than usual, it sounded like she had been journeying nonstop with little food or rest.

They had defeated a scorpion demon a few days north and the poison had steadily affected his once friend so it was his understanding that she helped him back to the village and then set back out the next morning to go to the horse half demon he had heard they helped once. When InuYasha had been unsealed from the tree and his feats were being spread around he started keeping tabs on him. He felt proud of his friend and happy that he had found a bit of paradise with the help of the priestess. It still surprised him that they didn't marry but it could be that they are meant to find love elsewhere.

The priestess was described as pretty and a sight for sore eyes when her name started to get around. Though she had a likeness to the priestess Kikyo, the deceased one had more of a quiet, cool beauty to her. Though good in her real life it didn't compare in his eyes to her reincarnation. Kagome had sparkling blue eyes like the ocean, when she smiled and giggled earlier her beauty radiated from inside, lighting up her eyes and making her skin glow. She had a good sense of humor and a fiery attitude with a strong sense of justice.

Though she wouldn't have been tortured so if she just put up more of a fight he admired that she didn't take the easy way out. She recognized that they both had another chance to live and should use it differently this time; she threw their warped sense of avenging their brothers back in their faces. On top of that she is powerful and has been creative with it, coming up with new ways to use her power to defend herself and others. He wanted to see her in actual battle; he bet it would be a sight worth seeing.

"God damn it," he yelled, and punched the nearest surface, he is pissed and frustrated, nothing is going according to plan. He had it all figured out, he bided his time before he would make his presence known to InuYasha again but nothing was going like he wanted it to. Those blues eyes haunted him and when he finally had the half demon he let him slip away, more like he slipped away. It suddenly occurred to him that InuYasha did become a lot more powerful and he stooped to low tactics to keep him from showing it.

Those blue eyes kept bugging him and he hadn't even been looking at her and like a coward, instead of facing InuYasha like he said he would so he could gain back the woman, he fled with her, using the Thunder demon to his advantage. He had suddenly realized that if he fought the half demon with no distractions for either of them, he would be defeated again. His hand vigorously pumped his hard-on, he could see her in his mind's eye almost looking submissive, like she would let him do all the dirty things he imagined and then suddenly that stubborn look would come and the fire in her eyes would be back.

He was beginning to respect her, he had always admired her body and had a few sexual fantasies of getting her alone but time has done her well. Fighting her and watching her fight Hiten had turned him on. He could have tackled her right then. He didn't actually care if she purified the demon or not, he bound her hands because of his perverted side.

He supposed if he spent more time getting away from the area rather than torturing her because of what she was doing to him he could have had his wicked way, maybe even have her willing to his touch by the time he was done with her but no, the damn woman escaped. Escaped again more like it, he thought to himself. The woman attracted people to her just as much as she attracted danger. Was it really so hard to just want to fuck her brains out?

On top of it all, it sounds like she is still a virgin which made her even more desirable in his eyes for once. Normally he wanted his women experienced but the thought of invoking his carnal desires on her untouched body turned him on. No fake moaning or robotic movements, just pure, raw passion, action and reaction.

The damn wench had the nerve to act like she wasn't the least bit attracted or aroused by him. Even went as far to acknowledge his good looks and pity them for being wasted on him. He couldn't believe the nerve of that mouthy priestess. He could put her mouth to good use if she could keep quiet and quit invoking those thoughts in his head.

He could imagine devouring those lips, he would love to bite them and attack that tongue, suck on it and get a better feel of her breasts and ass. God he wanted to be between her thighs as she screamed his name with all of the pleasure and passion he would set fire in her. He will most likely go to hell just for his carnal desires of someone so pure but if he ever got her alone again she will be introduced to it all and come back to him willingly.

His release finally came and once he was done he cleaned himself off the best he could. He cleared his head and when he opened his eyes a shadow passed overhead. He looked up at the familiar sight of that horse in his line of sight. Just as he started to follow it there was a rustle in the forest behind him. He turned away from the stone face of the wall; Hiten came out looking a bit haggard. He guessed the half demon must have given him a good battle.

"Where the hell is the damn priestess you moron? Don't tell me-"

"Just produce your damn fucking cloud. Did you see that horse demon? We need to follow it."

Hiten made his thunder cloud and immediately took to the air with Bankotsu jumping on his passed by. Hiten's face scrunched up as he looked at Bankotsu, obviously smelling his recent release. They caught sight of the demon horse, Hiten could see it better and did his best to follow but it had caught on to them, disappearing into the clouds with a sudden burst of speed.

They quickly realized it could produce the clouds with its youki and they couldn't find it. They circled the area before finally landing near a lake, Hiten demanding Bankotsu to wash himself before he retches. He took off to the edge of the clearing on the other side and away from the mercenary. He would keep watch just in case the horse came back through.

When Bankotsu was through with another release he slung his wet haori over his back, his armor discarded on the bank. His wet hakamas clung to his tanned body. He gathered up his armor and ninja shoes before trekking across the opening in the trees to the thunder demon.

Hiten glared at him, wanting an answer since Bankotsu had hardly a scrape on him yet their prisoner is gone. "Damn wench is smart. Koga slashed open the sack I had her in and his buddies slashed through the bindings. She started making her escape; I doubt she really thought she would. I could tell she just didn't want her wolf friend being hacked to bits so was giving him a chance to save himself over her freedom but then that damn horse landed right in front of her, blocking her path and the demon on it offered his hand to her. Then just like that they were taking off before he even got her up there. I couldn't hack the damn things legs off. When I turned around the wolf and his subordinates were gone so I took off trying to follow the horse until the damn clouds got in the way."

"Damn it, I had a feeling we were being watched. I had even seen her looking at the shadows, I didn't think he would actually stick his nose further into our business," Hiten let out a string of curses that Bankotsu found himself agreeing to.

"I wish I had some sake to deal with all of this bullshit," he muttered. "I knew that demon was interested in her, his eyes kept shifting to her and he wasn't the type to kill a priestess on sight, he seemed interested in her a bit too much." He could still feel the possessiveness that came over him as the demon kept looking at her before barely hiding his disgust that he felt for them. Even the damn horse was watching her and it sure didn't look like it wanted to stomp her to death. He cursed a few times before flopping back on to the ground, watching the skies as he ranted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He could hear the stomping of hooves breaking him from his train of thought. He glanced over his shoulder out the window and looked at his companion, he could tell he wanted him out there and he knew why. With an eager grin he cracked his knuckles and stood up. He glanced over to the priestess then donned his armor, he really felt ridiculous at times for wearing so much but it came in handy from time to time.

Before he left his home he felt her forehead and studied her for a few moments, he is definitely attracted to her both awake and asleep. He pulled the covers a bit higher, fed the fire a few more logs and left. The horse let him on and led him to the area he had lost the two. He could smell them and guided his companion to the clearing. They shot out of the sky and landed making the ground break as it shook from the impact.

The two were up fast, the thunder demon first who was obviously recovering from his battle with InuYasha. He would have let them be but they were getting too close even though his cabin lies more than a few miles away still. It wouldn't be good for her if they discovered where she was resting and a headache for him.

He underestimated them a little, he didn't think it would be this soon that they would make their way this far but he planned to hunt them down anyways. It was time for their first lesson and he is more than glad to give it to them. "You have almost impressed me making it this far but you're still not close enough. Get ready for your first lesson scum."

He left his mask and helmet at home, deciding to skip it and let his hair be free. His sword clashed with the pike and he pushed him back, the dirt crumbling under his feet while the thunder demon used those wheels to fly. He didn't care, they would do him no good and the demon didn't stand a chance against him even at full health. His training started young and that was after he had already grown strong by learning to fend for himself.

The training he received for over two centuries was intense. He was almost on par with a daiyoukai; he was close but not there yet. Thunder clashed overhead as lightning flickered, striking the ground, reacting to the demon in front of him. He sent him crashing into the forest as the wind picked up. He pulled a strong strip of leather up and bound his hair into a top knot, not showing a shred of concern for his opponents.

He gave them his full attention when he finished tying it off. The mercenary was no longer half naked but his clothes were soaked. They both came at him, Bankotsu being the closer of the two. He parried the blow coming at him, their blades creating sparks of friction as he forced him to turn with him as Hiten came at him. He merely kicked him, sending him skidding into ground. The two were too easy to piss off, he had only said a couple sentences, and he knew he would be able to see their anger without being a demon.

Watching them both put more pressure behind his parry, pushing him back a couple feet before he lunged backwards a few feet and went into a low spin, the wind he created gained strength. Blades of wind infused with his youki slashed at them with speed, his companion had already took to the sky, recognizing what he was about to do.

The two went about dodging them, Bankotsu was forced to flip backwards and jump over them. Hiten tried to get smart and attack from sky, he barely missed the surprise attack. He jumped up and the wind slowly whirled to a halt, he punched him in the gut before he had a chance to react. They separated as Bankotsu sent Dragon Hammer at them, ignoring Hiten's shout. The amount of power behind it actually had him surprised that he was that strong.

Hiten sent out a lightning bolt attack at him that he didn't escape unscathed from. He raised his hand above him and created his five finger heat seeker bullets. They went after them, Hiten taking a hit in the leg while Bankotsu took one to the back, the rest were blocked by his attack. The call of Dragon Thunder had him focusing on Bankotsu, his Banryu pointed to the sky as the storm picked up speed. The bolts of lightning kept him busy, Hiten attacked him viciously as he dodged the bolts.

The two taking him on was giving him a challenge since he didn't really know their attacks but he always loved the thrill of a challenge. His blood heated with a rush of adrenaline, Hiten was soon finding it hard to keep up with his opponent, taking slashes before he could react to them. A fist to the face sent him flying into the ground, creating a crater. He sat up cussing at his luck. "That is the second time I have been struck in the face demon, you and InuYasha will both pay!" He declared.

Bankotsu glared at him, "What do you mean InuYasha will pay? I thought you defeated the mutt!"

"Why would I return if I defeated him unless I planned on killing the girl?" He shouted back. "Besides, you let her get away and the wolf too! You technically let four escape you idiot, at least mine was just that stinking dog!"

"Koga had some of his tribe with him too fucker. I had to take on three while trying to keep the prisoner and I came out of it a lot better than you!" The two glared at each other.

Bankotsu was sucker punched by his irritated opponent; he took a knee to the gut before he was kicked out of the clearing. Turning his attention to Hiten he grinned. "You two get annoying with your bickering. I hope you are both keeping your ears open for this lesson because I will not repeat myself." The mercenary was mouthing off in the background as he approached with a bruised cheek. "So you stupid braided duo here it is!"

He put his sword away before holding his hand face up and beckoning them to come at him. They took the challenge, putting their weapons stabbed down into the earth. He met their punches and jabs, dodged their kicks and swipes all with a smile. The mercenary's skills in hand to hand combat impressed him; they were really good but were not fast enough. "Thanks to scum like you and Naraku the number of demons has taken a huge dive. Your recklessness has helped decimate the population." The two were so far not giving a sign of care towards the news. "You two should have noticed the difference since your resurrection or are you blind?"

"Who the fuck cares, that means they are weak!" Hiten shouted, Bankotsu giving a grunt in agreement. He sent a kick at Hiten first before giving an even harsher blow to Bankotsu.

He followed after Bankotsu, beating him across the ground before he started pounding him into the ground, the mercenary coughed up blood and he felt a rib crack. He sent another blow at him before getting up and running to clash with Hiten. As they exchanged blows he gave him a good upper cut. "It's that line of thinking that has started this whole problem. There is a balance to things and now that the balance has tipped it will mean demons could cease to exist in a few centuries if not sooner." His leg swung up and hit the thunder demon in the side of his head. He used his chest to launch off sending him sprawling backwards as he hurled at the mercenary, he held his arm out and clothes lined him. The two were getting the shit beat out of them they realized. Even together this demon was hard to attack.

He practically appeared before Hiten as he got up. He could hardly defend himself from the onslaught of attacks. "You two will shape up if you want to live around here." The thunder demon was sweating as he tried to keep up. A well-aimed punch had his back hitting a tree, cracking it good as the yet nameless demon sunk his claws into his neck as he squeezed. He was about to blast him when his next chosen words struck him. "I would think you would value your last living relative, your defenseless sister, Soten, more than that. After all she does reside in the east. Or would you be so selfish to be forced out or even killed yet again when she needs you now more than ever."

Bankotsu tried taking him by surprise while his back was open. Instead he kicked backwards sending more power into this one. "Take a seat mercenary, I'm not done with him. Your turn is coming."

"You found truth in the priestess's words but instead of facing them fully and coming to her defense you let him start a slow torture that she didn't deserve. Without her powers, gravity and her body weight would have slowly and painfully cut her hands off." He let go of his throat delivering another vicious blow to him.

"I didn't fucking touch her," his lame excuse making his opponent angrier.

"Allowing it to happen is just as bad as doing it yourself you pathetic excuse of a demon." He knocked him hard; his head busting the tree making it topple over. "I should do your sister a favor and kill you if this is her role model." A jab to his stomach, "what if it was Soten in that predicament, then how would you feel?"

He watched his eyes flash and with a youki charged kick he had him crashing through the forest, quickly turning and punching Bankotsu across the face. "You claim to care for your brothers yet you led them to their death for a second time knowing you would be betrayed most likely yet you did nothing but attack people that did nothing to you and now you want some misplaced sense of revenge. InuYasha only defeated you yet you kidnap the priestess."

He swiped his feet out from under him, drew his swords and formed an X around his neck, cutting into the skin. "You manhandled her, tortured her, tossed her around like a sack of shit yet admire qualities of her, and lust for her body you sick shit. Women like her don't come into existence often and I don't plan on allowing the two of you to ruin her when you don't deserve a shred of any kindness she might send your way. She could have purified Hiten and attempted to kill you but she recognized the value of you two having another chance to live and achieve greatness. She didn't take the easy way out, she had everyone else's best interest at heart besides her own," his heated words jabbing him but they didn't quite hit him deep enough.

As Hiten came charging in a rage at him he sent his heel digging into his opponent beneath him and met Hiten, he spent the next few minutes beating the shit out of them. He had them bloody and bruised, making sure they hurt long and hard. He left them parting words though, "she grew strong fast, becoming a highly recognized priestess across the land because she never took the easy way if it wasn't the right way. From now on she is under my protection," he made sure the message got across as they both lay there, clinging to the conscious world.

He grabbed a small sack from his hip and opened it. He pulled a small amount of powder out and let the breeze carry it to them. Satisfied with his accomplished task he looked up to his companion and motioned they were going home the long way.

He visited the hot springs before he went back to his cabin. His clothes and armor were scrubbed clean and let out to dry some while he washed himself and relaxed for a few minutes, not letting his body linger longer with a guest at home. He sighed, he hadn't always been so passionate about these things but change has been needed. Demons could be wiped out due to their arrogance and recklessness. He wondered what the future is like, if their efforts are in vain or if there is some hope them. He has a source hopefully sleeping comfortably on his bed right now.

He didn't normally even let a female know where lives, much less let them sleep in his bed. He didn't usually like their smell but he found hers nice, even soothing at times. He groaned, knowing he has been there long enough. He got out only donned his bottoms before scooping up the rest and carrying it home by flying through the air. He is quite cautious about approaching his home. It was his slice of paradise with its quiet setting deep in the woods.

He brought it all in, hanging his damp haori up on a hook before pulling a sack out and dumping it in a trough for his companion to enjoy the treat of its favorite blend. He landed; his appreciation showing as he shook his head and whinnied before proceeding to eat his fill. He headed in; the priestess was still sleeping, curled up with a small smile on her face.

In her sleep he found that she smelled his bedding occasionally, it was obviously covered in his scent and she had taken a liking to it as it would seem. It almost aroused him seeing her appreciate it but he had calmed the desire in his blood. He sat down in his chair feeling satisfied with his battle and let his mind doze off knowing the area is safe from threats for now and trusting his companion to alert him of any disturbances.

It was hard to believe she was still in the feudal era and not on some vacation in the modern era when she woke up but the demonic aura in the room and the one outside had convinced her. It was just so comfortable, warm, and peaceful. At times it reminded her of being home in her bed but she wasn't, the feudal era is her home now, she made her choice and now she needs to live with it. Carve out a life for herself in this time and maybe someday she will find someone that will sweep her off her feet but the problem is, in these times girls were already married and having children by her age, she is considered old somewhat.

She sighed thinking about it, 'if only it had worked out between me and InuYasha or one of the others,' but it never did. A single woman living the life of a priestess constantly traveling to help others because sitting around the village watching everyone else was just too much. She didn't want to grow old being single and not having kids of her own; she wanted to grow old with a happy family that she cherished.

She turned her eyes around the log cabin looking home; the fire was starting to die out and would need more logs in it soon. The place was simple, it almost looked like one of those cabins in the United States but here it is, all the way in the feudal era of Japan. It was just the one room, a big one still. She could see a makeshift counter on the other side of the room in the back, a low table with a few cushions around it, the only décor being the mantle and swords.

She meant it when she complimented his craftsmanship; the place had the feeling of home away from home. Next to her before the fireplace was a large fur pelt spread on the ground, behind it two chairs but only one was occupied. She could make out a lightly tanned arm propped up on the side of it, holding his head up. It was dark outside, the full moon shining overhead and she could faintly make out a soft whinny out the window.

Deciding to get up and stretch she realized her wrists felt better but decided to leave the bandages alone for now. She slowly walked over by the fire, seeing the logs she carefully put two on and turned around, seeing that this mysterious demon is sleeping. Outside the horse had just galloped into the air and was flying around. She walked over to the window and watched it, admiring the beauty she found in it. As it disappeared behind the clouds she sat down on the pelt, it felt really soft and warm. Sitting on her knees she looked at the fire getting mesmerized by its flames, swallowing up her mind with wandering thoughts and memories.

Kagome has basically done what she had set out to do in becoming a good priestess. She is now more useful in battle though she still prefers to not be in it but she wouldn't let an innocent be killed when she can do something about it. Once things start to die down with the demons and the fake jewels are eliminated it would be nice to settle down. Just like Kikyo she wanted to live the life of a wife even though she still occasionally would like an adventure or two.

She wasn't picky on the species her husband would be, she could see herself happy with a human, demon, or half demon male. The human males though might already find her too old and most respected her too much to even approach as anything but a priestess so that route is slim. There really isn't all that many half demons out there so the chances of meeting another one and falling in love were slim as well.

Now she did know many demons but she couldn't see herself with them and most of the others wanted to just kill her or eat her. Looking at her dark haired savior she studied his sleeping face as she thought. 'This demon,' she internally cringed calling him this way but she realized she had never gotten his name. 'This guy is probably the only demon that didn't try to kill me, steal something from me, kidnap me, or even be rude.'

After being in the feudal era these past few years she had never met a demon that didn't try something and if it wasn't one of those then they meant to deceive her but all she could feel off him is that he was being honest and had more than enough reason to help her. She had not really spoken to him much so really, she couldn't be sure quite yet, after all most demons are pretty good at hiding their true intentions.

Her eyes travelled down his loose locks to his muscled chest and she felt herself heating up as she noticed just how well defined he was all over his torso. Now mind you, she has seen her friends topless and all that but this guy really put them to shame, he had trained his body to be perfect and really she wondered if he was seeing someone or anything. She didn't sit in the other chair just in case but then she belatedly realized she has been sleeping on the only bed in this place. No wonder he was sleeping here, he had been a gentleman and let her rest and recover in the only sleeping space here and alone.

She tore her eyes from him, his shirtless body was starting to get a bigger reaction from her virginal body and she was not about to humiliate herself by waking him to the smell of her arousal. She ranted in her head about how humiliating that would be and disrespectful if he was already spoken for. She gently played with the fur under her. She wondered just what kind of demon he is, she couldn't tell but quite often the gorgeous ones like him are hard to tell unless they have a distinctive feature.

Really he could pass for a human if it wasn't for his eyes, his hair covered his pointed ears and the claws would be hidden under his gloves. Her head crooked to sweep over his form before she realized she was once again admiring a half-naked male yet again and in his sleep after he has been so kind to her. For all she knew he could be gay and want InuYasha. 'Oh my god…. Did I really just think THAT!' Her face warmed with a major blush and she put all of her thoughts aside and tried to think of something else.

The fire burning before her really had a calming effect to her crazy mind. Listening to such a simple thing was relaxing her all over and if it wasn't for them being strangers then it could almost be romantic. The fire crackled on; occasionally a piece would break off and fall down to the hot ashes as the smoke drifted up through the stone chimney. Without really thinking about it her body leaned over to rest her head against the chair he slept in.

Slowly her eyes grew heavy, dry from the fire she continued to gaze into, watching its flickering flames. She blinked and took a deeper breath that only served to make her sleepier. Her eyes blinked a few more times before she rubbed them and covered a yawn. Her focus grew blurry in the flames and with a few drops of her lids did they finally rest, her breath evening out soon after a clawed hand slipped into her locks on top of her head and unconsciously felt them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He woke to a sudden thunk noise right by him, his head was resting on his chest as he opened his eyes to look around and search for intruders. He has been trained to be a great soldier and even commander in his Lord's service. He fanned his senses out and couldn't feel anything. He noticed black hair pooled out across his rug. Leaning forward he was surprised to find the priestess asleep there. He raised his hand and could smell her on it strangely enough.

From her light scent lingering on his chair he could only guess she had fallen asleep leaning against the chair and fell in her sleep. Still his eyes searched around his home and he stretched quietly before going out his door, searching the surrounding forest and skies for any disturbance. Nothing was there; even his companion was off in the far distance. He returned back inside and stood next to his chair, his eyes sweeping over her form sleeping in front of the fire.

His spare shirt covered her arms until just above her elbows and would cover more of her legs if it hadn't hiked up teasingly. The smooth skin exposed between his shirt and the bandages lured his eyes to travel across them, his eyes looking into the shadows under the shirt before they traveled further up across the cloth to her dark locks and down her slender arms. The quiet mumbles from her lips drew him to them, though lightly chapped they looked like they would be soft. Her face had a nice complexion and her lashes were thick and long making her blue eyes stand out further.

His gaze drifted back down her form to her covered hips and he really found her body to be very attractive, he could definitely appreciate such an innocent beauty. As he had watched the small group she was forced to be with he couldn't help but admire her curvaceous figure hidden under those priestess robes. Really he didn't like them on her, they just didn't compliment her beauty well enough in his eyes and briefly wondered if she would ever consider changing them, maybe change the whole outfit but it wasn't his business.

Deciding to try and get her back to the bed and covered up before his mind appreciated her body a little too much he knelt down to scoop her up. His hair slipped over his shoulder and tickled her neck. Her hand came up and took hold of it, pulling it closer. He caught his body from the sudden jerk, his arms extending over her to keep him from toppling on to her. As he steadied his body he brought a hand up to remove his hair from her grip.

He still recognized her ability to purify him with such a simple touch and he tried to pull her fingers open and release his locks. No such luck, they just tightened further and when his claws lightly scraped a finger her energy came out. He quickly pulled back and watched the light green color come out, slowing his rapidly beating heart as her scrape healed over but then he felt a tingle and looked down. The small damage he had taken from that fight healed in a couple seconds right before his eyes.

He looked down at her wondrously and thankful for not meeting his end. Sighing he figured he might as well give up and laid down on the other side of her where her hand lay outstretched. As the night continued he let his body doze off again. When he awoke she was snuggly pressed against him, his body curled up around her, her head resting on his arm while his other wrapped around her, the hand lying across the flat expanse of her stomach.

He could have almost groaned for ending up in such a position with her. He lifted his head but found she was sleeping on several locks of his hair. He wondered if he was doomed to be purified by this priestess and hoped she wouldn't over react when she woke. Her round bottom was pressed snug against a certain part of his anatomy and really he couldn't believe his luck with this little woman.

He resigned himself back to sleep but it wasn't easy and the rest was far from good. He dreamed and really a dream like this wouldn't normally be a problem but the blue eyed maiden was in a similar position with him in the conscious world. In his dream though she was laid out beneath him, her moans and flushed face the first of what he could see. He could hear himself panting above her and feel her legs over his shoulders as he continued his pace, his member slick with her juices after he had already made her cum.

Their hair was wild and spread out, his moving in time with his strokes as his clawed hands gripped her thighs. He watched her eyes, loving the emotions swirling in there for him, his chest rumbled, he could feel his release and then he heard a soft gasp. He woke to surprised blue eyes much closer than the ones in his dream. His right hand had moved up to her head in his sleep, holding her close to him. The blush on her face was adorable and all thoughts of her being a priestess vanished from his mind.

He really wasn't sure how to explain this situation to her as he looked into her eyes with his own widened ones. Neither had made a move to part yet and it wasn't until she stuttered in her attempt to rectify the situation that he realized just how close she was. She seemed to notice too because her face grew darker with her blush as her eyes widened just a bit further. The innocent movement of her lips against his had him suddenly realize the throbbing between his legs that thankfully was not touching her even with her legs tangled in his. "Sorry," she squeaked out, "I…I di...didn't mean to."

Really her innocence was too much, it brought out his playful side and he felt himself grinning at her which seemed to put her on edge, most likely thinking he was about to eat her or something. Then again that thought flashed across his mind again and his member throbbed. "No worries Kagome, but if you're going to kiss me you should make it more worth it like this.." he trailed off and he closed the distance, his lips covering hers, fueled on by that dream, he found himself pushing her on to her back, his legs spreading hers slightly open as he delivered the best kiss she had ever received so far.

His tongue swept across her mouth before pulling in her bottom lip and sucking on it. The small moan exciting him, feeding his pride, his lips moved across hers feeling her returning the kiss and smelling her enjoyment from it. When he finally pulled away from her he wore a satisfied smirk. She was out of breath and he could smell her body was becoming excited. He dipped his head once more, giving her a brief but lingering kiss and he could hear her heart flutter.

He almost wanted her to know just what she did to him but saved that for another time should it happen again. "Remember that for next time," he gave her a grin, watching her flush before he got up, making sure she didn't catch an eyeful of his erection. "Oh and Kagome," he looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes showing his mirth, "if you wanted to feel my hair just let me know next time unless you want to wake up like that again, or have an even better wake up call." He disappeared out the door, her jaw slack before she covered it up. His laughter could be heard before he went for a walk and let his body calm down.

He could have kicked himself for being so familiar with her but what was done is done. No going back for now at least. As he smelled the hot spring he wondered if she would want a bath. He had tried cleaning her up the best he could without being inappropriate but it would do her good to have one. Humans in this time can be so strange with their hygiene habits and he wondered if that ever changed.

One of the perverted rumors that did go through at one of the areas they passed through was that a human boy had claimed her and the slayer were goddesses when he had spied on them bathing. He wasn't planning on spying on her but if the rumor was true, it probably was, and then at least she did have some sort of bathing ritual. Walking back into his place he looked at her and before he could finish darkening her blush he asked, "Do you like hot springs?"

Her eyes grew hopeful as she nodded her head a bit eagerly. He held back his chuckle but some of his mirth most likely showed in his eyes. He went over to a trunk and pulled out a few things. "I'm not the most familiar with the bathing rituals that humans have even in this time but I have something called soap-"

"Yup, we love hot baths and showers in the future. We scent our soaps and even have ones that are specific to hair called shampoo and a creamy one that makes it soft and helps with tangles called conditioner." Someone would have to be stupid to not notice her apparent love of having one, though he was not familiar with what a 'shower' is. "I wish I could have gotten my friends to take them more often, InuYasha always complained about my baths, and Miroku would always get caught spying on us, the pervert."

Almost, just almost did a little green monster show its ugly self, then he remembered who Miroku was and that he married the demon slayer. He shook his head from all those thoughts; it would do him no good right now. He pulled out a towel, his powder, and a thick white robe. He only had his own clothes so it would have to do for now. Besides, he hadn't told her yet that hers were left with a seamstress to see if the blood would come out. If not, he will buy her something much more flattering and she will just have to deal with it. First though would be taking her to the hot spring, after she is back and drying off at his place will he go to the village and check on her clothing.

Once he was set he scooped her up, earning a sound of surprise from her and took off to let her bath. It wasn't far but he had forgotten her sandals in the village so he would be happy to make up for that and give her a ride. As she took in the springs he walked around to the other side, feeling her eyes on him as he sat down on the other side of some boulders, reclining back away from her.

"Don't worry; I'm not like the monk you travel with. Those two idiots that had you were only a few miles away yesterday so it would be best if I stay." Though he doubted the mercenary particularly was feeling up to taking him on so soon. The thunder demon just might be almost healed, possibly fully healed.

He could hear the shift of fabric before it fell to the ground and her steps into the spring, a small sigh of bliss and he was wondering if he really needed to settle down so close to her, this just might be a bad idea for him. He managed though and let her bathe in peace, while he planned ahead for the following days. A couple days of rest should be enough for her to recover from her ordeal. He should go out and find his old friend soon but not until she had some proper clothes.

The morning passed slowly, she had some more broth for breakfast and he hunted for lunch knowing she should eat more often than she has been and seemed to be a bit on the skinny side. While she cooked he informed her he would be heading off to a local village, "I will be back later." She cooked the meat and tore it into smaller chunks to add to the leftover broth. The quiet day was nice but she missed her companions. She decided to sit outside and eat after the meat was fully cooked. Just as she finished up and was wondering what to do with her dish that she felt the coming demonic presence.

The horse appeared in the clouds and landed on the grass before her and did a slow trot before stopping. They both looked at one another and blinked. She set her dish aside and slowly stood up, walking about halfway there before she stopped, and holding her hand out for him to decide on if he would approach her. He approached with the same caution, the first time the two have been alone. It took a whiff of her hand before nudging her bandages on her wrist a couple times.

They were wet from her bath and decided to unravel them, it seemed her hopefully new friend wanted her to do so. The cloth unraveled until falling to a heap on the ground, a few stains of dirt and dried blood on them. Her wrist was healed, not even a mark showing the deep gashes in them. She did the other one and slowly all bandages were gone and she was confused as to how she healed so fast.

The horse nudged her hand and slowly she began to stroke him, feeling his soft coat and silky mane as her hands glided across his lowered head. She giggled when his nose tickled her neck with his hot breath. "Thank you," she murmured, knowing he didn't have to let his rider save a priestess. The horse's intelligence still sparkled in his forest green eyes.

She smiled, the horse was so soft just like she had imagined and thankfully it didn't want to stomp her into mush beneath his large powerful hooves. "You are way better in my eyes compared to Entei," she remarked getting a whinny in response as his head rubbed up against hers, like a thank you for her compliment.

The horse took off then, trotting and galloping around the small area looking like he needed to run off some energy. He came back up to her before turning his side to her, looking expectantly. "Now how do you expect a human priestess to get up there, your back is taller than my head easily."

He snorted at her before lying down, she giggled again, he was apparently eager to give her a ride. She had to adjust the robe a bit so she could swing her legs over, once up he stood tall and proud before trotting to the house and nudging the decorative rope over his head for her to hang on to. She grabbed the reigns, remembering that the other demon held this even though it didn't connect to the head. She held on tight, experienced from riding Kirara, and her new friend took off, gaining speed and climbing into the air.

It was fun and exhilarating, she never went this high on Kirara. The air was crisp and clean, if not a bit thin. They flew through clouds and galloped across the sky. She could make out villages and different things down on the landscape below, enjoying the rush and feeling even if she did fall he would catch her.

Most likely she is the first priestess, maybe even human, to ride such a magnificent horse. It made her feel special. She looked down at his hooves and noticed instead of fire like she was well accustomed with he had a cloudy mist around his. Looking behind them she could make out a faint trail before it dispersed. Her enjoyment lasted for a while before she could see they were heading back and studied the landscape below her, keeping it in mind should she need the knowledge in the future.

All too soon they were in view of the place and the descent felt thrilling like a roller coaster on its last drop before the ride was over. The smooth landing surprised her; she patted his back before swinging her leg over and sliding off. He trotted over to the trough when he was done being petted, she watched him eat the last of what food was in it.

Searching; her gaze looked around for more before she entered the cabin looking place. Her eyes spotted a large sack that looked half full and peaked inside. Seeing the same mixture she grunted as her arms tried lifting it. "I must have grown weaker than I originally thought," she slowly and tipsily lugged the bag out and barely got out a squeak before it fell into the trough thankfully. She pulled the sack and the grains came out, shaking it for good measure.

He nickered at her before his head dived back in and proceeded to eat his fill. Her hand ran over his mane a couple times before she turned with the empty sack to go inside. After she set it down she wiped her hands off a little before sitting on the bed with a comb he had handed her, spending time to get the knots out and figure out what to do with it all. As she finished her hair tumbled down her back, the longest locks brushing against the bed.

Spotting the bandages outside she walked out to gather them up, not really sure still what to do with them. It's not like they had garbage's back in these times. Some people try to clean them for use later, others burned them and she didn't want to possibly offend her host. Deciding to just set them next to the fireplace in a neater pile she figured they could wait until later.

A new demonic aura suddenly appeared outside at the edge of the opening and she began to check it out. The horse she still didn't know the name of left his food and blocked the entrance from the newcomer, surprising her. He didn't seem like he felt threatened but seemed more wary for her sake. The rich voice surprised her, its commanding yet silky undertones had her wondering just who it would be. "Normally you're happy to see me since I always tend to bring you a treat; I see that isn't the case this time."

She couldn't quite see what her horse friend did but he must have gotten his message across as the newcomer stopped his approach and stepped back a couple places. He sighed, tapping his foot a couple times. "I wonder just what could have you so bothered, it must be that new scent; smells human to me…" he drawled out as if something was still missing from it, like an important piece of a puzzle. "You sure are being stubborn. If I promise not to hurt this human will you let me pass? I would rather wait for his return inside."

"You know, I am capable of defending myself," she lightly reminded the horse. He backed up so he could give her a look she could read all too well. "I only ended up like that because the one was human; I can't harm a human that is my weakness. Besides, I have you here, what is the worst that could happen." He conceded but he looked like he would roll his eyes at her if he could.

The demon stepped into the hut and looked at her a bit surprised, "So that is what I thought, a priestess in his home. If it wasn't for his companion outside I would most likely not have been pleased. I'm assuming he for some reason has you for a guest."

She nodded, then figuring she should make sure she did have some manners she offered him a chair, "You can sit and rest if you would like. I don't know how long he will be away."

An approving look came across his features while he silently tracked all of the scents in the hut, a bit amused at what he picked up. He sat down in the chair on the right and she decided to just sit on the rug and let him take the lead of any conversation. She didn't know any of the names, she kept forgetting to ask and wouldn't look like a fool in front of someone that she once again did not know. He wore well-crafted armor that looked a lot easier to move around in. "So priestess, would you mind telling me how you ended up in the home of one of my finest demons in service. And your name would be helpful."

Then it clicked, this just might be the Eastern Lord and that would explain why he had yet to just slaughter her first and ask questions later, he wanted peace in his lands. "Well my name is Kagome for starters; you really don't have to address me as priestess." His face was already schooled, hiding his emotions and keeping his thoughts to himself.

Deciding to look at the small fire still going she continued on, "Well, I had been traveling, trying to rush back to Edo when my friend had been poisoned and I retrieved herbs from another friend that would help him. I came across two formerly dead enemies and before I could leave without them knowing I had been captured by Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, and Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven.

I did manage to escape but had to rush back even more so since they were after my friend. I wasn't sure if they would attack him while he was down and I wanted to warn the Priestess Kaede so we could defend the village. When I woke early the next morning the barrier was already up and I rushed off to face them. Hiten was easy to get to stand down but Bankotsu realized what I already knew.

The last time he was alive as an evil scepter, this time he was fully human and I couldn't battle him; not with the village so close and as a priestess my power doesn't harm humans. Before I could form my barrier fully he was grabbing me, my friend had revealed himself but I kept him back because I knew he couldn't battle them both and win while he was still recovering so I went willingly, knowing I only stood a chance if I got them away from a village."

She sighed, "then they got smart, I broke the ropes earlier with ease the second they were busy hacking demons to bits. This time he used a tough wire and confiscated all of my weapons hidden on me. I could still kill Hiten but that would do nothing and I doubted Bankotsu would actually care so I figured I would play the part of captive for a bit until I knew my plan could be put into motion. During all that is when we crossed paths. I could feel him coming while the idiots bickered and was just waiting to see what happened. I was a bit surprised to find two demons look so non-demonic.

The encounter went smoothly, I had missed most of the conversation admittedly, but I was tuned back in when Bankotsu got possessive and started man handling me. For the most part he dropped a warning and continued on, listening to our conversation. Turns out he knows my friend from when they were young and kept tabs on us. My friend came but surprisingly Bankotsu cut me down and forced me into a sack and fled, leaving Hiten to battle him.

I guess he was using me to attract demons to him and when my scent was picked up by another friend, him and his wolves came to my rescue, once my bindings were released I could heal myself enough to distract Bankotsu with my escape, he was winning. After he took off after me it allowed them to escape and I was surprised at suddenly having a horse in my path. A hand was offered and after recognizing him from earlier I took it and escaped as well. That has been at least a couple days now."

He was silent as he studied her, particularly focused on her eyes. "I suppose of all the priestesses out there it would make sense for him to offer his help to you being who you are and everything we have heard."

He touched down within the tree line as he approached the village. His more human features made it easy for him to do business without someone screaming, 'demon!' He briskly walked through, ignoring the swooning women and girls as he made for the hut of the seamstress. She was outside of it and seen him coming, the elderly woman giving him a wave as he approached. "It's good to see you as always," she greeted him.

"As well as you," he politely returned.

A sudden shout was heard, a man was yelling demon and he could feel the power coming from them. He looked their way and found a monk catching his breath as he scowled at him. "What business do you have here demon?"

The people around him looked stunned at the accusation but it was hard to not believe a monk. He has been coming here for a while since he had built his home in the vicinity and preferred coming to this seamstress. "My business Monk lies with the seamstress and not you." He turned his back partially to him so he could gauge the elderly woman's emotions. "I hope this revelation won't put a damper on things."

"Hmm, ye seem to be accepting of being called a demon but ye are also one of my best clients. Let me retrieve the outfit but I must say the blood would not come out, it set for too long," she informed him before turning into her hut and shuffling around. When she came back out the Monk was surprised to see the priestess robes as he studied the white haori.

He handed the money to her as he studied the outfit with distaste. "Ma'am, being I am not fond of the outfit in the first place do you have perhaps an outfit that would be more complimentary?"

"I am sure I have something, can ye describe her to me?"

"Foul demon, you are tainting a priestess! I will settle this now!" The monk yelled.

"Monk, I am her savior, not her tormentor. Try not to be so bias." His eyes slanted towards him with a glare, setting a few on edge. Turning back to his conversation before the interruption, "well she is petite with a curvy form. She has long black wavy locks with a blue tint; they reach down to her hips. Her eyes can be best described as looking into an ocean, and her skin is a soft, creamy, light tan. Would that do it for you?"

"You dare ignore me and speak of a priestess like that? I will not have a demon trying to taint her-"

"If you want to settle this outside of the village Monk then very well but I grow tired of your presence. I have caused the village no harm and have more honor than you. Until then I would appreciate you close that mouth for it is grating on my ears." The elderly woman had already gone back into the hut, her eyes shining with an idea. When she came back out he found himself pleased with her selection. The bottom layer a light pink covered by the top kimono a darker shade of purple than his eyes with a swirl of white along the bottom. Completing the outfit is a dark blue robe that would bring out her eyes and the tints in her hair. He nodded very pleased with the ensemble. "Would you perhaps have her sandals and maybe a pair of shoes that would match this outfit?"

"Oh yes, now why didn't I think of that," she disappeared yet again inside and coming out, producing both shoes and a light blue obi. "This is one of my favorite pieces; I hope that maybe you will bring her along sometime so I can see it on this young lady."

"I will do that, I'm sure she will appreciate your handiwork." He always paid her more than what was often figured but he didn't mind, he generously paid her again, he knew some day it would come in handy. Being he didn't spend his money often it had accumulated to a small wealth at least for a demon that is. He possibly had more money than most human lords do.

He turned back to the monk who was gritting his teeth as he glared at him. "Plan to seduce her demon or have you done so already?"

"Do not question my honor or her Monk. She is none of your concern and more pure than you will ever be." The statement showed just how little he thought of the Monk and what he thought of the priestess. "If we are done here I have my own business to tend too." He gave a measuring look to him before proceeding to walk off before he let his youki gather and fly him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was worried when he caught the scent of his Lord on the wind, he had not reported back to him in the last few days so he did not know about the priestess. He landed back at home; his companion was alert if not a bit wary. He immediately entered the open door and found them conversing, no signs of any hostility as his Lord finished telling her about some great battle. They looked at him and he felt the sudden tension drift away as he set down the clothes on his bed. "I see you are finally home. You could say I was surprised at who you have been keeping company with lately."

"Uh yes my Lord," he bowed.

"Oh come now, I'm just scouting the lands, wanted to see what I would find. You are definitely taking your orders to heart it seems, judging by how you roughed those two up." His Lord wasn't quite like some of the others; he is much easier to serve under with his compassion and foresight.

Kagome looked curious, he decided to answer before she voiced the question on her mind, "I paid your captors a visit to ensure my words stuck." He supposed she had a right to be surprised at his actions. He motioned to the clothing, "Your priestess robes are mended but the stains would not come out so I purchased something else for you if you would prefer them."

His Lord got up and we both left, going outside to talk while she had privacy to change her clothes. "Lord Satoshi," he turned to him, ready to report.

"No worries, she had explained it but I am curious, why go so far?" His Lord had a knack for seeing underneath the underneath and usually even deeper than that. He held his hand out, showing sugar cubes for his companion to enjoy as they chatted.

"Before I came to train and be in your service I was an orphan. I ended up being in a tight spot with an orphaned half demon and we teamed up, taking out the demons trying to get a snack. We survived together until I was given the opportunity to serve under you and took it. I have regretted leaving him like that and started keeping tabs on him when he was released from the tree. The priestess travels with him.

I had been approaching the two trouble makers to give them a threat when she matched the description I had of her. I had heard them bring up his name as I was departing from them and decided to watch them from the shadows. The mercenary had become quite harsh with his treatment of her, hanging her from a tree with wires threatening to claim her wrists, throwing her around and starving her already weakening body.

It was disgusting the way he lust for her, even the thunder demon yet treated her with no respect. When the wolf demon Koga came to her rescue I prepared myself, summoning my friend here we helped her escape. She has rested the majority of the time since then, but I plan to seek out her companion while she sleeps later. As for the other two they have been given a warning they won't soon forget."

His Lords eyes shifted to the doorway and they watched her come out, dressed in the kimonos he bought for her. "Quite the beauty isn't she?" He murmured; she looked great in the colors that were picked for her. A soft blush adorned her face as she approached them, bowing, "thank you for your generosity."

"You're welcome; I don't have the pleasure of doing this often so please accept it as a gift." She had already straightened, he had her surprised yet again, he could tell she was about to refuse but he just hushed her. He could tell she would still try later but not in the presence of the Lord of the East who seemed a bit too amused.

"I will let you two continue with your day," Satoshi announced.

"It was nice meeting you Lord Satoshi, I enjoyed your company," her gracious bow had him nodding in approval again. She headed over to her new friend and petted him while letting the other two finish up.

"Let me know when to send you the mating gift," his command coming out teasing, enjoying the stunned look that graced his face for a couple seconds before taking off, not leaving him room to reply.

Yes, his Lord can definitely see what is underneath the underneath. Though he wasn't sure if he was right, he had definitely smelled what occurred earlier. He followed Kagome back inside, finding she quickly turned around, most likely because of the gift but he was already prepared.

"Let me repay you," her request coming out as more of a pleading.

"Nonsense."

"These had to have cost a lot, you have already done a lot," she found a finger on her lips, making her quiet.

"You have done a lot. You're fighting battles in a time that needs you but isn't your own. You brought happiness to InuYasha and turned the wolf pack away from eating humans, defeated Naraku, and allowed yourself to be captured for the sake of those around you. You don't purify a demon just because of what they are; you see what is in their heart and search for a glimmer of hope."

She still didn't seem satisfied even though she was starting to blush again. "If you want to repay me then you can accompany me tomorrow to the seamstress that made the outfit, she would like to see them on you."

Then with a flirtatious smirk that he noticed made her knees weak, he held her to him, his hand caressed her cheek, "I could also go for another kiss should you ever decide that seeing her isn't enough."

He teased her with the proximity of their faces but he could see she was fighting herself, trying to deny she had enjoyed it. "No worries Kagome, I already know just how much you enjoyed it. I just wonder if you have the guts to actually do it."

He left her there gaping at him, blushing madly. Really he couldn't find anything unattractive of the woman. He had wanted to meet her and even tried reuniting with his friend but every time he stopped by Edo they were gone, off finding shards or helping some village out. His attraction to her is definitely undeniable now that he no longer felt like he might get purified just for touching her.

It had been a long time since he has had any female company but none of them were meant to go beyond a one night tryst. They didn't interest him beyond that and none of them had been human. It was surprising that his body reacted to this priestess so much and though he wouldn't name it yet, he definitely wouldn't be letting her get away any time soon. He just might extend her stay beyond what he had originally planned.

He made up more food, he had taken down a deer earlier so the meat was plenty and tasty. He allowed her time to eat her fill, he could see a question in her eyes and really he could read her easily. She left her emotions out there without care, letting everyone have an easy look into her soul. He slowly ate his own cooked meat, thinking about this woman next to him that steadily grew on him.

He found the thought of her leaving to pick back up their lives was not so welcomed. It was something he has been thinking of often. Instead of bringing InuYasha here, he will inform him he will bring her to him at the village they reside at. That meant more time for him with her.

She looked at him, studying the demon that took over all her thoughts. That kiss from the morning is still fresh on her mind, the way his arms held her so protectively, like he treasured her still had her wanting more of that feeling. This is what she had always imagined it would be like if she ever found love but they were still practically strangers, well he was more of a stranger to her. "You never told me your name or that of your companion," he finished swallowing before looking at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I am Tamotsu, and out there is Misuto," he supplied.

"Why?" She looked at him. If she had been a guarded person he would have thought she was still talking about their names but it wasn't the case. She didn't understand why he went to such lengths to help her and was probably confused about his occasional boldness.

"I would think it would be obvious," he replied. She still seemed unsure so now would be as good a time as any. "You're a beautiful priestess, inside and out, one that has never graced these lands. You know something about the future and maybe that is what stays your hand, maybe it's your upbringing, your pure soul and heart, or it's all of them. You selflessly risked your life in an attempt to try and change the outlook on their lives for Hiten and Bankotsu. I also don't care for priestess robes on you, not after all of the ones I have clashed with that wore similar ones so I had actually been glad I could just gift you something more complimentary to your looks, at least for when you're not traveling and fighting."

"But they're so beautiful, they had to have cost a lot more," she reasoned.

He shrugged, "I probably have more wealth than most human lords, I never have much reason to spend it so putting it to use would be nice. I have money like the ground outside has grass so why not use it on someone I respect."

"I'm just a mortal priestess; I brought chaos to this land simply by coming here. It is only right that I fix what I did and hopefully more. I don't even have full control of my powers so I really don't feel I should be given any gifts. I owed it to those two to at least try and find some light in them. I can't just stand by and do nothing,-"

The intensity in his eyes caught her off guard, his hand lifted her chin to keep her from looking away, "you put too much blame on your shoulders and in turn give a lot and often recklessly. Those two enjoyed killing without mercy before the jewel came along, you owe them nothing. Why not focus on yourself and settle down, find a good husband and enjoy these years?"

"I do want to but I, no one, men don't approach me because I'm a priestess, I'm not desirable to have as a wife," she tripped over her words, his proximity and the topic making it hard to quickly form a sound sentence.

"So you're saying if I dropped you off at different villages, not a single male would have the least bit of desire for you, that not a single one would want an obviously good woman to bear his young and spend his life with. I bet I would detect these males; human and demon alike within moments from entering any village or even my Lord's dwellings." He had a challenge in his eyes; he dared her to have anything to come back with.

"I'm already almost too old in this era, by my age they are already married and popping out kids," she looked at him frustrated. It became clear that this is a sore topic, one she never had to discuss.

He looked down into her eyes, seeing a pain she has been guarding from everyone close to her, a heaviness he set out to erase. He kissed her lips tenderly before pulling back, giving her time to pull away before his hand slid around her head, his lips sealed on hers as their eyes closed.

His other hand took the bowl from her hands and slowly led her to lie down, his free hand running down the cloth on her arm until he could entwine their fingers. He let her breathe, kissing around her chin and throat before he swept her lips into another battle, coaxing her to open her mouth and let him in. He guided her tongue to battle with his; he could feel her hand hesitantly grip his armored shoulder.

His armor was soon discarded, along with his haori and his hands swept the dark blue robe off her shoulders and down her arms. He had her swept up in passion just like he himself is. His mouth attacked her neck and throat, sucking on her lobe sending shivers of desire down her spine. Her arousal fueled him on and soon had her outer kimono off after quick work of the obi with his skilled hands.

His showering of affection continued late into the night. His hard plains pressed against her lithe body and soft mounds. Their bodies pressed against each other, grounding their aches against one another. Her knees gripped his sides as he grinded against her. Her moans were pure and their power over him showed. He was eager to please and show her just what she has been missing and it was with great restraint that he didn't completely claim her as his.

Not known to her he had grazed over the spot, leaving behind some of his youki as a way to let other demons know his intentions. He had to try hard to not take things further but he could soon feel her energy slipping away. He kissed the sleepy woman, lifting her up and settling them down in his bed. His gentle touches easing her to sleep in his warm embrace.

He slipped out later on, going off to the hot springs with a spare set of clothes. His erection in hand he made quick work of it before letting his body relax into the hot water. He will court her, he won't let a woman like this pass him by. If no other will approach her then it is their loss. His Lord was seeing what he wouldn't come to see for himself until later that day.

He lathered up his body, erasing what they had been doing and washing his clothes. He didn't want his former friend to fly off the deep end just by a single sniff. With his fresh clothes on, he set out while his wet clothes dried over a limb, to take care of business. He stretched his senses and caught the familiar aura, flying off to that direction.

InuYasha had been fuming for several days. The lengths he would go to for his best friend definitely spoke volumes. He couldn't believe she had forgotten to release for him so damn long. He was starving and fully healed when the damn barrier gave way and his so called friends couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

Then he finally comes upon them and the damn assholes had been torturing her and it was only thanks to her powers that her wrists were not cut all the way to the bone or even skinned off entirely. If it wasn't for his sword he would have lost it.

He had yelled and screamed at her to wake up as he fought Bankotsu and when she finally opened her eyes he could see she hadn't been sleeping an ounce, she had spent a great deal of her strength and energy trying not to lose her hands. Her body looked weak and had lost some of its coloring, her haori was covered in blood and the last two weeks had clearly taken a toll on her.

The damn mercenary, he would love to rip him limb from limb. He couldn't believe he had run from the fight! Then that damn Hiten stepped in after he recovered from his own surprise and he watched the other asshole man-handle Kagome, he could smell the fresh injuries as he stuffed into a damn sack.

His best friend was literally being handled like a sack of potatoes. He took out his anger on Hiten but he ended up being more of a nuisance than he thought he would be. By the time they finished Hiten had fled with his life and he needed to find the trail left by the mercenary. He had actually made it quite difficult to track them for a while.

He had come across Koga's scent along with his men and wolves, the battle was obvious and the shredded sack gave him hope she escaped. He followed, sniffing that Bankotsu had clearly been in hot pursuit of her fleeing form. Then the smell of a horse demon crossed his nose again and that was where her scent vanished. His only trail had then been Bankotsu for the rest of the day. After tracking them for a couple days he could finally smell them on the wind with another scent that seemed strangely familiar. The difference being it was their blood.

If they were dead or dying and didn't have Kagome then she could be in even greater danger. He followed the scents in the wind through the next day, the blood was faint for a while but then it grew stronger. The sun had set and the moon was shining in the sky as he came across them, the clearing was torn up and while Bankotsu looked like he might still be in pain for several days, Hiten appeared to be almost fully recovered.

They were both looking at him, obviously irked that he had tracked the two of them down so well. "Where the hell is Kagome you cowards?" He was pissed, her scent wasn't on either of them meaning she was gone and they were his only lead. "Answer me!" He yelled before taking Hiten by surprise, charging at him and giving him an upper cut. "I'm going to pound the damn answers out of you then. I was going to give you a swift death but if you two want it the hard way then I'm all for it!"

His sword stayed sheathed, his movements fast and each blow was powerful. He smelled another demon and he couldn't remember where he had smelled it before. He knew it was faint wherever the horse demon was. As he kicked Hiten across the clearing he caught the smell of the horse demon and he had a feeling that wherever this demon and the horse were, he would find Kagome or at least another clue.

The other two watched him smell around the clearing, ignoring their beaten forms for the time being. "I get it; you two don't want to admit that your asses got handed to you by this demon. You better start giving me answers or I just might find a taste for torturing you two low lives."

He walked over to Bankotsu who got up on his feet, he beat him before he could finish pulling his Banryu up. His hand gripped his neck and he slammed him against the tree he had been propped up against. He slugged him in the face before he threw his body up into the air; he jumped up and slammed him into the ground. He could hear the bastard cursing at him.

Seeing Hiten he changed targets and proceeded to fight him, not getting any relief from beating up a guy that obviously couldn't put up a fight. Someone had beaten them both up real good and he wondered why they didn't finish the job. Hiten put up a good fight and he eventually took his sword out and transformed it when he called for his thunder pike. The two clashed in a heated battle but once again, InuYasha was emerging as the victor. He tossed his bloody form against a tree and stood over him, glaring down at him.

Hiten didn't look up but he confessed to him, "Your priestess is right." His eyebrows rose, wondering just what it was she was right about.

"She and that damn demon are both right. My revenge is pointless, I was upset you slaughtered him but it was my fault that we both were killed. I was power hungry for jewel shards, always putting us in dangerous situations; we were bound to get defeated eventually. I don't know who that demon is but he has her and spoke highly of her. On top of that he was right about something else, that demons will go extinct soon if something doesn't change and I need to stick around this time for my little sister. I have been such a selfish bastard, I didn't ever think about what my death would mean to her. Kagome," he mumbled out, gasping as he held his ribs, "she is beautiful and my sister likes her. I will make up for this someday, someday I will help her, and she can ask anything."

"What the hell?" He lifted Hiten up, sniffing him a bit before he shook him. "I have a hard time believing you just said all that. You must have a few screws loose in your brain."

Hiten smacked his hands away, slumping back to the ground. "Damn mutt, you heard what I said. My misplaced sense of revenge is over! Go bug the damn mercenary; he was there when she was taken anyways."

InuYasha squinted down at him, he sheath Tessaiga and left the demon alone, deciding he had obviously had a few blows to his pride or lost it. He approached Bankotsu, the one he could smell all over his friend and her main tormentor.

He glared down at him, without the jewel shards he couldn't recuperate as fast and was obviously sporting some big injuries. "If you think for a second mutt that I'm going to start making my own confessions then you better listen up. The next time I have her alone I will show her just how much I appreciate her curves as I fuck the shit out of her."

He snarled, kneeing him in the head before he picked him up and slammed his fists into him. "Fucking bastard, I won't ever let that happen!"

"I don't give two flying fucks about the demon race. She may have been right about everything but the only thing I regret is not having her screaming my name. I was secretly lusting after her last time I was alive. I bet if you caught on to that you wouldn't have offered me the chance to escape that mountain." InuYasha was about two seconds from flinging his sword away from him so his demon can come out and bathe in his blood. He beat him practically to a pulp as he yelled and cussed at him.

He stood there trying to calm himself, he won't be able to find her if he loses himself to his blood, he knew he needed to calm down. The picture of Bankotsu ever doing that to her kept heating his blood, "Argh! KAGOME!" He shouted, he began beating up the surrounding trees, two hits and they fell, he swung his sword out slicing several in half, the sound of crashing could be heard around him.

He felt the demonic aura approach; he turned around and could see a demon land in a plain white haori and hakama, his black hair slightly damp. His scent came to him and he knew this was the demon. Those purple eyes studied him and he couldn't help but feel he knew him. He didn't tend to have friends so he pointed Tessaiga at him, "You're the bastard that has Kagome."

He couldn't smell her on him but obviously the demon had just previously been wet. "InuYasha," he greeted.

"Feh, so you know who I am."

"Yes, just as you know me as well." He figured he must know him from somewhere but nothing came up. "Two orphans fending for themselves, trying to survive the demons that were trying to make them into a snack. We stuck close together until I left, taking the invitation for a better life, regretfully leaving you behind."

"Tamotsu," he looked at him wide eyed for a few seconds, stunned. Then he remembered this is the demon that has his best friend, Kagome is worth more than a former friendship. "As nice as it is to see you, you had better not have harmed a hair on Kagome. Where the hell is she?"

"She is fine, sleeping soundly, and being guarded by my companion as we speak. She has just needed a lot of rest and sustenance to get her back on her feet. I hadn't planned on reuniting like this, I had tried a few times to cross paths with you at Edo but as it is, I was always too late. My first intention was to save her because I realized she is your friend." Now how was he supposed to inform the male before him that he didn't intend to return her for a couple days?

He could only figure on being straight forward. "Being she still needs rest and I'm taking her to a seamstress tomorrow I plan on taking her back to your village in a couple days."

"Wait WHAT!" He shouted; his eye twitching as he started waving the fully formed Tessaiga around.

"No, I'm her protector and when I say bring her here I mean it. I'm not leaving her in the claws of a demon I haven't seen in decades ever since you abandoned me to go serve some fucking Lord!" He raged on, showing that once again, the rumors were true and he was hot headed. "I don't care if I have to cut you down to get to her, either way I will have her back."

Yet another demonic aura came into the clearing, Tamotsu bowed, "Lord Satoshi, I have the pleasure of seeing you twice in such a short amount of time."

"I know Tamotsu, isn't it great? So these are the two you have been roughing up and this must be InuYasha, younger brother to the Western Lord and the friend you both have in common. I have to say, the great Inu no Taisho's blood runs strongly in you, you're quite strong. I wish my men had recruited you all those years ago."

InuYasha stood silent; it was a first as he looked at this Lord. What was he to say, some Lord knew who he is and even acknowledged him as being strong without any cutting remarks. So he settled on his customary, "Keh."

"You know Tamotsu; you should have mentioned him to me. I wouldn't have minded the human blood in his veins; I would be a fool to not notice his potential. Well InuYasha, if you ever should like more training I will be open to having you join my forces, I am Lord Satoshi, ruler of the Eastern Lands and you could think of us as your allies. As for you Tamotsu, I had noticed you were not by the priestess Kagome so I thought I would see what was keeping you. Have either of you managed to knock some sense into these two?"

Hiten struggled to get up, InuYasha was speechless at the offer and wondered if he was in some dream. His eyes glued to Hiten's struggling body. He wouldn't be able to fight either of them so he was curious to what he was doing. When he was a few feet away from the lord he bowed down, laying down his weapon. "I have seen the error in my ways thanks to the priestess Kagome. I had been blinded by my greed for the jewel shards and my lust for power. I would like to remain in the eastern lands so I can raise my sister and maybe one day repay the priestess for the wrong I have caused her."

InuYasha had just seen the proud demon say it again, and even ask to be able to remain here. He guessed he was given an option before. "I must say I am surprised by this sudden change but you are being honest. Very well Hiten, just come by my main dwelling with your sister and her small companion. If you keep to your word, I will reward you."

His eyes landed on the mercenary but he could see it in his eyes that he hasn't changed his ways yet. "Don't count on it. I serve myself, I won't be making the same mistakes the last times I was alive. But mutt, I mean it; if I ever catch her alone she is as good as mine."

Two growls could be heard in the clearing, Bankotsu looked over at the demon with a smirk. "I didn't miss the way your eyes lingered on her. I bet you're just stalling so you can rut with her more."

He found a sword at his neck, at the other end though was the lord the other demon served. "I can say this for certain, I only allow the demons in my service that hold themselves with honor and morals at a high ranking like Tamotsu. He wouldn't rut with her unless he planned on staying with her and her alone." Pulling back he sheathed his sword and turned his back. "Tamotsu, don't linger long. There are other disturbances that are growing close to your home." He watched him nod and left after sweeping his gaze across the others.

InuYasha was still a bit surprised as he watched the lord disappear. Everything screamed sincerity. It was hard to believe but maybe, just some day he will take up the offer. He looked at Hiten and found him lying across the grass exhausted. He really couldn't believe he was about to do this but Kagome appeared to be in good hands.

He walked over to Hiten, seeing him stiffen up. He extended out a clawed hand and helped him up after the demon got over his own shock. "I'm going to help him get home, be nice to see his kid sister anyways and tell her the kit says hi."

Tamotsu nodded at the unspoken agreement. "Well since you're doing that I figure I will let you know I plan on joining you on your travels since I've decided to court Kagome. See you later!"

"Wait, what? Bastard, get back here and face me! I mean it Tamotsu!"

"Shut up InuYasha! You're not the only one with sensitive hearing. God Damn my head hurts."

"Oh shut it before I drop you." He muttered. The two made their way into the forest, InuYasha extending a hand in friendship to Hiten just like Kagome did for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tamotsu arrived back home, he scouted the area to check how close any disturbances would be and went by the hot springs to grab the damp clothes. He stretched as he passed Misuto and gave him an apple from a tree he had passed. He was glad to see her sleeping soundly.

He scooted into bed behind her and drew her snug against his chest before he let his eyes shut. He will have a few hours before the threats will need to be dealt with. Holding her in his arms felt right, yes, he will definitely enjoy another night like this and would have more reason to rest at night if he would be able to hold her all night.

The sky was just starting to lighten a little when it became clear he needed to head out once more. A while later he held the fake jewel in the palm of his hand. He crushed it to dust and looked at the dead demon as it turned to ash and floated away in the breeze. He could finally return home again.

Shortly after he was settled down with her did she stir to awareness. He traced patterns on her thigh until she began to stretch and turned over towards him, her eyes cracking open before she blinked and rubbed them. Her eyes adjusted and could see his chest and the haori. She looked up to his face and felt his hand cup her cheek.

He gave her a very good wake up as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder, hands wrapped around his torso, nails digging into his back. She moaned and rubbed her lower body against his a bit shyly at first. His teeth raked across her skin, he held her hips up and grunted, his member sliding along her wet sex. He wanted to taste her but held himself back for now.

Minus the seamstress they had all day to spend wrapped up in each other's arms. He had her as a sweaty mess, grinding against him and it was almost hard to believe this is the same innocent priestess. His mouth consumed hers and his hands moved to feel her ass. He made another slight mark on her skin, feeding it with his youki. His fangs scraped around a nipple, getting an instant reaction. His mouth closed around it and he lightly bit it between his teeth. Afraid he will ruin the new kimono he pulled it open until he could suck on her exposed breast.

Without even entering her he'd had her cumming. The heat of the rising sun behind him warmed up his back and he quickly discarded his own haori, his muscles moving as he pleasured her. The ties to the inner kimono came loose and soon had her exposed to his gaze. She looked up at him, her face flush as she took in heavy breaths.

This would be the first time she had ever been exposed to someone like this. His eyes took in her body and he could feel himself harden more. Slowly he worked his way from her mouth down her neck, in-between the valley of her breasts, kissing down her stomach until he was at her curls. He licked her, sending new waves and tingles of pleasure through her.

He sucked on her lips and the bundle of nerves, his tongue doing delicious things to her and she found herself coiling, about to come undone as his hand smoothed across her thighs, his thumbs tracing her lips down there as he licked and sucked on her. She came undone, moaning his name and he growled appreciatively. She jerked when his tongue swept into her core. She moaned, it felt so good and she gripped his head, holding him there and angling her hips up a little to get him to go deeper.

It felt so good feeling him down there. She should be horrified but she is a girl from modern times. She has imagined this happening to her so often; the real thing blew her away. His finger entered her and his other hand had to hold her still as he started to feel her coil tighten almost all the way back up. She could feel the second finger and she moaned wanting him to go faster.

It was torturing her so much. The coil kept wounding tighter and tighter, her hands messed his hair up, she could feel her last thread coming undone and then like a tidal wave she released, his mouth there to take it all in, licking and sucking her clean before he climbed back up her body. She was gasping as she felt her nerve endings tingle from all the stimulation.

He sucked on her breasts and as he touched her here, kissed her there and continued with the lick and sucking she found it hard not to scream in frustration for him to just take her. She ached and just as she was about plead with him to take her all the way she found his lips on hers, him hushing her before two fingers slipped back in to take the edge off.

She rode his fingers, silently begging for more and he treated her with a third one, meeting her thrusts as he lightly panted into the crook of her neck. It was mid-morning when he finally climbed off her, his erection still there and her sated, falling into a brief nap. His hand slipped into his pants after she was asleep. He stroked himself, feeling pained by how long he had ignored his own need. His movement continued and he stood up from the bed, looking over her body, loving every nip and spot he sucked.

Her nipples were still pebbled out and he almost wished he gave into her desire but she didn't understand what she was asking. He wasn't in this just to rut her and leave, no, he wanted to be in for the long haul. She desired him, now he needed to get her to love and trust him. He remembered the feeling of him rubbing his dick against her heat as he stroked himself more vigorously, he felt great when he finally shot out his seed, taking a deep sigh and realized they are both a mess.

He definitely showed her that he could please her in bed and will not be worn out. He still wanted more but he wouldn't push so he waited for her to wake, sitting at the end of the bed until she stirred. It was definitely a good start to the day if he said so himself. She looked over at him, her body glowing from their activities. He for once couldn't name the emotion swirling in her eyes and he wondered if she even knew what it was she was feeling.

He draped his body over hers, giving her a lazy kiss to match the mood before he got back up. He gathered what was needed for bathing, scooped up their discarded clothes before he grabbed her, and the under kimono, giving a fanged grin to her wide eyes as he walked out of his dwelling and took to the sky, getting them to the hot spring in record time since she was in the nude.

He only dropped the powder on the bank before he dropped right into the water, surprising her as he suddenly let her fall. She came up sputtering, glaring at him as he pulled a lock of hair out of her face. He just answered with a grin before he pulled her tight, kissing her neck, pulling away when he could tell she was starting to react. "I think we should avoid going further than that or you will find yourself stuck with me for good. I'm a demon that doesn't tend to share," he whispered huskily in her ear. "So my lady, that brings me to the next topic."

She wasn't sure how to feel, this demon, Tamotsu, has introduced her to pleasure, his every kiss holding passion and showing he desires her. She never learned the mating rituals of demons but understood they are more like the humans of the modern era, having sex before marriage, or in their terms, rutting before mating. So many mated for life, she wondered if that is what he meant.

She really should be horrified at her actions, grinding against him, about to beg for him to complete it. He knew what she wanted; he must have known if she said it he might end up doing it. Was he protecting her virginity or was it something else?

"Calm your mind," he instructed. "I have similar goals to you and our friend InuYasha; I have decided to travel with you two. I would also like to court you properly. You deserve to be given that respect, let you get to know me as I get to know you, and if you will have me afterwards I will always take care of you and be faithful to you."

"You want to court me?" She pointed to herself, seeing him nod, "but why?" She stammered out.

"Why not? I thought we covered all of this last night. I like your fiery spirit, the loyalty you have, how selfless you are though I plan to keep you from putting yourself in danger again, I heard you took a hand in raising an orphaned fox kit, well more like I know you did because you yelled at Hiten for it. You're beautiful inside and out, I have never come across another like you so that is why. I have seen so many qualities that most lack but are in you, I would be stupid to not try." He rubbed his thumb over her lips as he held her chin softly. "It may not be love yet but we have the makings of it. So will you accept my proposal?"

"I will die though, years before you do."

"Not true, you had to have heard of mortals looking for things like the fountain of youth, mermaid flesh and all sorts of stuff. The only thing is you seem younger already and I almost wonder if your aging has been slowed or stopped because of your relationship with the jewel. Either way I would give you that, demons protect the secrets of immortality viciously but for you I would acquire anything needed so we may live a good life, watch our children grow up and you will see your family again." He calmed down her racing mind, smoothing her bangs away from her eyes. "It may be fast for you but with demons, they know soon after they meet their mate. It is hard-wired into our blood, we can't often allow the luxury of waiting, but for you I will do my best to be patient and understand humans sometimes take longer."

"I – I, yes," she answered. A goofy grin grew on his face before he gave a dashing smile, picking her up and twirling around with her. He kissed her again and as they parted they noticed all of the clothing floating around on top of the hot spring. He let her relax while he took care of the clothes, slipping off his own pants to scrub.

He somehow managed to keep his hands to himself while she scrubbed her body with the soap powder. He was sorely tempted to continue from earlier and after thinking about it, he realized it would be the opportune time as he took over lathering her body, sucking on her nipples before massaging them as the soap covered them. She would give him a breathy sigh, arching her back, pressing into his palms.

They ended up in there for a long time; their clothing was nearly dried by the time they broke apart. Seeing as they still had time he occupied their time further, they wouldn't be able to have moments like these while they traveled so he took his time, tiring her back out in the process as she ended up half asleep on his lap, her head resting on his chest. He planned on visiting the hot springs one more time before they leave for Edo, and if InuYasha isn't there then he will find yet another one.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they landed in the village, just a few yards from the seamstresses hut. He could still smell that monk somewhere around the village. They approached the hut and didn't find her there; the different women still swooned upon seeing him, somehow not seeing the female at his side. They strolled through the village and were soon face to face with the monk.

He had his sword on him and prepared to draw should the monk try anything. Kagome noticed the tension between the two and looked back and forth before trying to get his attention. He silently stared down the monk who was instead focused on the priestess. He stepped forward, pulling her behind him, not liking the eyes on her.

"I see your description of her is quite accurate beast," he sneered. "She should be in the robes of her station as a priestess, not dressed like a princess."

"She will wear whatever she prefers to wear, princess, priestess, or not. A gift is a gift monk; my business is none of yours." She could hear the quiet growls in his chest; she could already tell they must have had a previous encounter.

"I will not let you woo the priestess into becoming a demon's whore," the strong statement had her jaw hanging.

"Enough monk! I will not tolerate your insults!" He warned. "I will remove you from the eastern lands and notify my lord so you will be banned, I will not have you insulting her."

"Insult her; I will be protecting her from you once I send you to the Hell that you belong in!" His staff jingled, her mind knowing what he was about to do. His power flared and she twisted around Tomatsu, her hands coming up as she shielded the attack before forming a barrier around them. The wave of power blew over her, ruffling her hair before it passed, her barrier still standing strong. She didn't even realize that her feet were glowing, the other two stood there stunned, she moved almost as fast as any demon.

"How?" He was baffled. She is definitely human but her powers were like nothing he had felt before even though they are the powers of a priestess but there was something there, a piece missing he couldn't place.

"What do you mean how? I'm a priestess, I defend my friends, the innocent, weak, human, demon, or otherwise, that is my duty. You attacked him and I defended, that is how I work." She snapped her fingers, the barrier went down and she felt his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this. He needs to see for himself that he has no hope in ever accomplishing his goals. Please stand back." He requested. She wanted to say no but understood and stood slightly behind him. "How about it monk, go ahead and try again, she will not interrupt. I am eager to see you try."

He grit his teeth, the demon is mocking him. He knew that easily. He gathered his most powerful attack, his staff jingled and his power flared out, circling the demon that merely stood there as his power kept coming. The demon slowly flared his aura, not even flinching and then his aura burst, exploding to high levels, his power already cancelled out.

His aura almost suffocated him, it was so well controlled that he was the only one having such problems. Then just like that it was gone, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "That wasn't my full power. If you cause problems in the eastern lands I will deposit you at the feet of the Lord of the Western Lands, see if he will allow an ill-tempered monk to run around on his lands."

"Priestess, how could you?" He breathed out from on his knees.

She approached; Tamotsu held her arm but she merely smiled at him, asking for him to trust her. He sighed and nodded, releasing her to do whatever is on her mind. She knelt before him, taking his hand, urging him to stand up as her power ran over him, calming the man down. "We were all put on this Earth by the Gods to co-exist and keep one another in check. Every life has meaning, even as cruel as some are meant to be but for every triumph we face it makes us grow stronger. To truly be a person that is pure you must not hold in evil or hate in your heart for it could over time destroy you.

We cannot change the world by being hypocrites. These are my beliefs, coming from a priestess who is not proper. I was not raised as one; I was raised to cherish all living things from the trees to the animals, humans and demons. I know what it is like to hold some darkness in your heart, after all I am only human but I will face my battles and always stand for what is right, even at the cost of my life. So you see to hate a demon just because it was born one is in itself wrong. We are who we are raised to be by things around and in us. Everyone has the possibility to do some good in their life; it is up to them to make that choice."

"But demons, they are evil, they-"

"Shh." She hushed him. "I traveled these lands with a half dog demon that was at first out for my blood but we became the best of friends. We took in an orphaned fox demon, came across a Monk cursed with a wind tunnel in his hand, a demon slayer and her cat demon companion along with countless others. The Lord of the West went from enemy to ally, even taking in and protecting an orphaned human girl, protecting a demon slayer boy.

I became friends and allies with two wolf tribes that no longer eat or harm humans. We protected several half demons that were being targeted, and somehow my group that you never thought would be able to co-exist had made it through good times and bad. We defeated Naraku, completed the Shikon no Tama and destroyed its existence. You have to open your heart to the possibilities. Extend a hand in friendship or help and you will see how slowly it will go around and more will do the same. So Monk, please lead by example."

He gazed into her honest eyes, the window to her soul and he found himself unable to tear himself away. Her soul is so huge and pure; the power of it is awe inspiring. Her disarming smile and openness had him willing to try, willing to think over what she said. He couldn't believe he is face to face with that priestess, the Shikon Priestess, the Priestess of Time for he had heard a hushed rumor that she isn't even from here but somewhere distant and he could see time flowed around her differently. He nodded, not having the words to speak yet.

Her smile lit up her eyes, showing her happiness, so pure, and honest. "Could I have your name in case we should ever cross paths again?"

"Noboru, I am the Monk Noboru Lady Kagome." He replied. He didn't even notice the demon or all of the humans, it was just her.

"Oh you know my name already?" She asked surprised.

"It would be hard not to. Your name is almost everywhere."

She blinked, a bit confused before she let it go. "Huh, I guess I just never knew or thought it would, I'm no Midoriko."

He wondered how she couldn't know; she had traveled and played a big hand in defeating Naraku and the jewel. They parted ways, even mumbled a farewell to the demon before he wandered off, deep in thought. Deep down though he hoped to meet her again, in the meantime he will take her words into careful consideration. Who knows, maybe she is right and they have been going about all this wrong for a person to be so pure and have so much power, it is hard to deny what is before his eyes.

When the monk left he pulled her to him, he didn't like how selfless she could be but he was proud of her and this power she has with people, the ability to open up their hearts and minds. She had handled the situation in a way only she could do. He couldn't wait to tell her of Hiten and InuYasha, for her ways have obviously rubbed off on their friend.

"You are incredible, Kagome." He could hear someone clear their throat and found the seamstress standing there looking at them. "Kagome, this is the seamstress, she had requested to see you in her handiwork."

"Hello, I'm Kagome. I really love what you picked out for me, they are very nice." She gave a light bow.

The elder seamstress smiled, it looked lovely on the young woman. "Yes dearie, this ensemble really suits ye," she clucked her tongue, "ye priestess robes unfortunately had stains that would not come out. I have a new outfit for ye, something ye can travel in and run in if need be, and it might be more practical."

As usual she disappeared into her hut for a couple minutes before coming back out holding pieces of the same color. "I had made this with the extra cloth I had, the colors really suite ye." She held out the two piece haori, a light pink underneath and the dark blue on top with no pattern. The bottoms being the purple fabric and her eyes widened.

"They are lovely but I have nothing to offer," she replied.

"This is a gift. This nice demon has overpaid me several times now; I can make nicer outfits out of better quality cloth thanks to him. Accept it as a gift, it will make me happy knowing it will compliment ye natural beauty." Kagome gave her a hug, surprising the elderly woman before accepting the outfit.

"Thank you," she finally took a step back. While they were leaving she had noticed Tomatsu had still dropped a small bag of coins inside for the lady to find later. She smiled up at him and was swept up into his arms, her stomach rumbling making him laugh at her embarrassment.

The remainder of the day passed by smoothly, after they arrived back to his home Misuto received a whole bag of his special blend food. Tomatsu ended up taking a walk with Kagome while she foraged for berries, wanting something other than meat and broth. He berated her for not saying anything while they were at the village, telling her stop acting like he is broke.

Instead of having more steamy moments they ended up outside with Misuto looking at the sky and watching the twinkling stars come out. The special moments they had throughout the night were worth not going with his original idea. He ended up learning about astronomy and swapped theories about the Greek and Roman's beliefs, something he knew about which greatly helped him understand her talk about the stars, sun, and moon.

It was a peaceful night, one all three of them had enjoyed. He planned to have many more of them, maybe even be able to bond again with InuYasha; he had been kept busy ever since, never able to forge a friendship quite like theirs even though they had been quite young yet. Misuto lounged nearby in the grass, happy to have company outside for a change.

After a while Tomatsu began talking about a cluster of stars, pointing at them, when he didn't get a response he looked over and found she had fallen asleep. He went inside and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her, letting her head rest on his arm as he enjoyed the night a while longer, not really needing sleep but content to have this memory to reflect back on.

The Sun's beams crested over the treetops, shining on their resting faces, rousing them from sleep with its warm light. They both woke, Misuto stood up, trotting around and shaking his own sleep off. The warm glow of the sun lit up their faces and Kagome gave him a quiet 'good morning.' She changed into her travel robes, being given a sack to stash the kimonos, priestess robes, and the slippers. With her stuff packed she walked outside to see him loading up Misuto with a couple saddlebags.

He was dressed in his armor and still she wondered why he had to wear so much, it looked like it would be hot and clunky. He did look good but it was such a human looking outfit. The clothes he wore being dark blue, his armor black with silver and gold plating on the edges. He could feel her gaze on him and turned around, seeing her curious look.

"Why does your armor have such a human look? Honestly it reminds me of Honda Tadakatsu but I doubt he has even been born yet. Let's see, he was born in 1548 so nope, but really, I remember the pictures of him and your armor is seriously close in design… maybe whoever designed his armor got the idea from your armor." He just looked at her, not knowing she had been so knowledgeable on the history of these times.

"So who is this Honda guy, should I keep my eye out for him in the future?" He looked to her curious.

"Well he is human but is thought of as the Samurai of Samurai. He survived over 100 hundred battles without a single scratch while right on the front lines. Honestly I would love to see one of his battles. He will be born in the Mikawa Province as a member of the Honda Clan; he had quite the legacy and lived until 1610, finally tired of the bureaucrats.

He served under the warlord, Tokugawa Ieyasu who will also become very famous. If you ever hear those names you should listen closely because they are both very important and famous people in the history of Japan." She smiled at him, leaving him stunned. He would have asked for more but decided not to. She knows the history of these times; he will not use her as a tool. She will forever remain his equal in his eyes and he is determined to ensure she knows that.

They finished loading, he got up on Misuto, bringing Kagome with him and without another thought they left the area, headed for Edo and most likely a lot of commotion with their arrival. The air was smooth sailing; he kept track of several things on his way there, his eyes taking in many details of the land below. It was how he had seen Kagome with Hiten and Bankotsu, his eyes had seen them and soon after he could feel the power of a priestess stretching their aura out briefly.

He was certainly glad to have her with him now, the crossing of their paths when he least expected it after all the times he had tried to before. Life was funny that way, things just work out sometimes in their own way and at their own time.

The village came into view with his eyesight. He was already sorting through the different scents so he would know what to expect in some manner for when they landed. Kagome looked happy as she could see it coming and even pointing out the Goshinboku. He was impressed that she knew it so well from the sky when really he thought a human's vision was poorer than that. He would just have to figure it out later; they were already coming in for a landing at a slow gallop, the different farmers in their fields looking at them with wide eyes as they heard the thundering of hooves going into the village. The elderly priestess of the village came out of a hut, looking at them and noticing Kagome right away. Her expression easing up as she could tell the younger priestess looked joyful.

Before he could even help her off she had already slipped off, hugging the elder priestess who patted her back. "Hello Kaede!"

"Child, how have ye faired?" She was taken captive the last she had seen young woman, it had been hard on her heart wondering if she would return okay once again. It looked as though she had once again made new friends.

"I have been good, I want you to meet Misuto here, and Tamotsu up there. They helped me escape those two and let me rest the last few days."

"Then ye have not seen InuYasha, he had taken off rather quickly once your barrier dispelled. He hasn't been back yet." Kaede watched this Tamotsu get off the horse; she knew they are both demons, ones she has felt here and there over several years. They were always gone before she could question them.

"About that," he interrupted, "I forgot to inform you I had run into him Kagome." She looked up at him wondering when that would have been. "It was a couple nights ago. Hiten has turned a new leaf, wanting to stay with his sister and raise her. He admitted to being wrong and asked my lord to allow him to stay. He had been in rough shape after two encounters with our friend and one with me, InuYasha agreed to meet us back at the village and helped Hiten home. I suppose that was his way of offering him a hand in friendship."

"Wait, you mean our loveable, dog-eared, grumpy, half demon friend is helping a former enemy out? Are you sure that was him?" He chuckled before nodding. Both priestesses had been quite shocked but happy for him. "What about Bankotsu?" Her eyes shined hopefully.

"He is being a stubborn child and if he ever comes near you with the intentions he spoke of, I will be sending him back to the grave." His eyes stern, he held no room for argument. Everyone there knew his intentions with her beyond what he already intended.

Sango and Miroku were running up to them, their daughters getting a piggy-back ride on their father while Sango held her son. Kagome skirted around Kaede and ran up to them, going into a big group hug. The twins whined to get down, quickly running to her and tugging on her pants wanting hugs of their own. She scooped them up and twirled around, making them giggle before she let them go. Hearing a 'pop' noise she was knocked backwards by a worried Shippo.

"Kagome! I thought you were never coming back!" Her kit must be back for a few days in-between his training.

"Oh Shippo, you should know by now that I will always come back." He just hugged her harder before getting off, letting her sit up before he showed her how far he progressed, making a couple clones of himself, having real fox flames that could do damage and his improved disappearing tricks. She sat there watching joyfully, happy to see them and spend time with her kit.

Hearing Misuto snort at her, tossing his head, she stopped Shippo so she could introduce everyone. She missed the look on Tamotsu's face but no one else did. "You guys, I want you to meet Tamotsu and his companion Misuto, and it is because of them that I am here and not with the 'Hot-headed Braided Duo.'"

They gave her a strange look, all of them besides her new friends before greeting them. "This is Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village and younger sister to Kikyo, my friends Sango and Miroku, their growing family, and Shippo who is thankfully visiting. Unfortunately Kirara isn't here, she is Sango's companion, her and Sango's younger brother Kohaku are out having their own adventure."

"It is a pleasure meeting the famous group that defeated Naraku and countless others." He gave a light bow before straightening back up. Already some of the village girls were swooning in the distance, going mostly ignored by everyone.

Sango approached the horse, handing her son to Kagome. They had a horse of their own to make trips between towns easier along with working their own field. She pulled out a couple sugar cubes and laid her palm flat. Misuto took them after a short hesitation, nudging her for more getting a giggle from her. She gave him the rest she had, petting his snout and whispering a small 'thank you,' to the demonic horse. They didn't tend to let others ride on them, only who they choose to have for a master. The fact the horse had done so meant a lot and she wanted to be sure he knew that she understood and appreciated it.

Shortly after that Sango pulled Kagome away wanting to have a 'chat' with her. "Now Kagome, spill, what is between you two, who is he really?" The slayer might have thought they were out of hearing range but he could still hear the beating of their hearts from their great distance.

"Well, he is actually a former friend of InuYasha's from their youth. He had saved me from my captors and took good care of me. He asked my permission to court me," her faced was heated, her blush of everything that occurred making it go deeper as her best friend looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting how fast he asked her.

"And you said…?" She prodded, wanting to know the end result. Her friend could blend in with InuYasha's robes with how red she was. This means he must have kissed her; she only got this shy and red when she was in a situation like this.

"I said yes," her friend gasped before she squealed. She took her son from Kagome and took him over to Miroku and then proceeded to drag her to their hut, grabbing bathing supplies before taking off to the hot springs, yelling at Miroku not to peep.

The reminder had Tamotsu looking at him, trying to give him the best innocent look. "I would only be spying on my lovely wife." A small growl could be heard and the horse snorted, suddenly trotting off to the direction they had gone. Miroku sighed before starting a conversation with the new demon that didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. "So Tamotsu, we should get better acquainted if you're friends of both Kagome and InuYasha."

That was how that started while Sango got Kagome to at least spill about his passionate kisses, the way he handles matters and the wonderful ride she had on Misuto. She wasn't quite ready to talk about anything deeper; she wanted that to be kept between them. They had a good time, Sango giving her advice on certain acts of love making and spilling what she knew about demons and courting. When the two finally finished and headed back they were both given a ride on Misuto, returning with big grins as they finished their ride.

Kaede went back to tending to things, the rest had migrated over to a grassy hill to sit and converse. They waited most the day for their red clad friend to appear but when it was time for Sango and Miroku to go feed the kids they invited Shippo along, leaving the new couple to their own devices. Tamotsu held her in his arms as he rested his head on hers. Kagome didn't really have a hut since she was travelling so often, she usually resided with Kaede but wondered if the smells were affecting her demon companions.

Tamotsu could hear the elderly priestess call them and guided her up to a standing position. He loosened a sack from a saddle and opened it, revealing food for his companion to enjoy while they ate. A few seconds later he had them before the hut. The priestess was inside with a stew she made, already dipping bowls out and tea. He gave his thanks and ate the food, curious and wanting to know what Kagome is more accustomed to eating. They had rice with fish in another bowl and although a bit bland it wasn't bad.

They were offered a place to rest for the night and she inquired on their future plans. Kagome asked if she could help out with anything if InuYasha had not returned. Kaede asked her to tend the garden and find the herbs she needed that grew in the forest, tasks that she herself had a hard time doing at her age. Tamotsu meditated while the two slept and spent time preparing a mental list of things he would buy the following morning. Kagome apparently was not going to make things easy on him with tending to her needs but she will have to grow used to it eventually since he didn't plan on going anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night he went out and relieved his companion of the extra luggage, piling it up next to the hut. He patrolled the area with him, already a bit familiar with it but wanting to keep it fresh. The surrounding area was peaceful and he wondered how far they would journey to complete all of their goals. There had not been any trace of InuYasha but really, he wasn't surprised. It might be midday by the time he did arrive.

No one on his lengthy list has come through this area minus Hiten and Bankotsu so he walked around bored. Then he got an idea. If things advance with him and Kagome they would need a bigger home. The one he resided in was more like an escape from the lodgings at his Lord's main dwelling. He could scout the area for the best spot to have it.

He knew she would want to stay near her friends. From what she told him of the well, it was where her future home will reside and owned the forest surrounding it. He thought about the number of children they might have in the home at one time and looked for a good area to build his place. He may be jumping ahead but it wouldn't be a bad idea and she might be thrilled about it.

He made markings in the ground for the rooms and finished up a little after the moon had already reached its highest peak. Not having much else to do he went back to the hut, laying down next to Kagome to rest until just before the crack of dawn.

Really, he couldn't believe the nerve of his woman. He woke up early and retrieved enough gold coins to go to the market and buy dried meats, some fruits, rice, and vegetables to go for their travels, when he finishes loading them into the saddlebags he realized she had already tended the garden and gone into the forest alone. Irritated more so at himself for not speaking to her about it or noticing earlier, he headed up the path she had made through the foliage. It wasn't long and he could hear her humming, he hid his presence as he watched her, waiting for the opportune time to jump out at her.

He landed in front of her, taking her by surprise before she got up with an irritated look, he didn't give her much of a chance. He kept backing her up until she was against a tree. He claimed her lips to silence her, pinning her arms above her in a light grip as his other gripped her thigh, pulling her up until her legs wrapped around his waist.

He slowly grinded against her, drawing light moans from her. His lips broke contact with her mouth, instead moving down her neck. "Woman," getting her attention, "you will not be going off on your own like this with that mercenary out there waiting to get you." He attacked her mouth, letting her hands go, feeling them smooth over his muscled shoulders.

When they finally parted he was tempted to go further into the forest and continue but held back, instead settling down to help her collect the herbs, learning about the uses of each one and how to prepare them. He found it helpful since he only had very basic knowledge of them. As she was out she led him to some plants that she used to make her own scented soap, collecting plenty.

She admitted that she did research on it all so she could one day live back in these times and still have the ability to be clean, even coming up with her own deodorant as she explained it gets rid of body odor for up to a couple days in some cases. He really liked the sound of these humans in the future, the ones that showered usually at least a few times a week, brushed their teeth, and used deodorant. They ended up being gone until midday, her gathering for their trip making her go deeper into the woods.

He sat in the hut that afternoon, watching her prepare each for the elder priestess. InuYasha still hadn't shown up so he watched her mostly undisturbed, seeing what she did often when in the village and learning all he could. Her movements and grace showed just how often she performed these tasks, often referring to her travels in the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards.

The things the group had always managed to survive and their own personal travels being a great fascination to him. He doubted any of his own travels and battles would be nearly so interesting to hear about although he did travel the whole continent, going to lands beyond that, he figured she would know the name of each place and what the people looked like.

She had told him how easy it will be to gain access like that within seconds, being able to read up on recent news and going back, deep into the history of each. Her soft voice filled the hut, soothing his enhanced hearing that could pick up the majority of things going on in the village and he really didn't want to know about them all.

It was sunset when a red streak could be seen making its way to the village. He got up and left the hut, leaving the two priestesses and fox kit to talk. He met him outside, away from the huts and it appeared he was in an odd mood, most likely brought on by the events of the last day. While the food cooked the two of them spoke, having a good talk and getting on the same page.

InuYasha didn't seem to be all that happy learning Kagome accepted his courtship. He was starting to feel like she is going to be taken away from him but when he mentioned building a home outside of the village he couldn't help but hope that it would work out, if only for the simple fact this demon from his youth would not try to take off with her, forcing them to limit their visits.

It was agreed by the end of the conversation that they will head north in the morning. After everyone ate and went to bed he remained up with InuYasha, talking quietly on a hill outside about life though InuYasha really didn't speak much about what happened before he met Kagome, he was still glad to finally feel some of the guilt slip away.

Shippo joined them that morning, needing to go the same way as them. He was happy to be by the two of them, often talking about funny things that happened within the group that would get InuYasha and Kagome blushing but they couldn't shut him up since Shippo wisely traveled sitting on Tamotsu's shoulder going on and on about things that really, you wouldn't know unless you were in the group.

When he thought the two might do something he let the topic shift to him and they learned that his mother was a demon sorceress who had fallen in love with his father who had come from a wind demon and thunder demon. His blood being mixed so he held no definite ties to either of them but became quite skilled in all three. InuYasha had already known but was still foggy with some of memories and knowledge of him.

On their second day of travels Shippo had to part ways, promising to return soon. Kagome sighed, a bit sad that he is growing up so fast. InuYasha had warned her it was bound to happen but told her the 'runt' will do great and is already earning himself a reputation and following in the fox demon world.

If something happened to her today, her little Shippo will do well and grow up to be a powerful a demon with dashing good looks. It would really do her no good. Shippo is growing as he becomes stronger; something she found out is influenced by a demon's will and how much power they have. If he really needed to he could grow faster or even halt it altogether, anything needed for survival.

The small group slowly proceeded north with no resistance. Kagome usually ended up getting carried in the night hours, the others having the energy and eyesight to continue forward while she eventually fell asleep. They walked every night until the moon was high in sky, settling down until the sun kissed the sky once again with its rays.

Kagome no longer had the majority of her futuristic things, leaving them with Kaede for her to use since they were becoming too worn and would benefit the elder priestess more. She didn't mind staying off the cold hard ground for a few extra hours so she let the others in the group call a lot of the shots, a total opposite from days of past.

The following day she found that they walked right into a battle. She supposed her traveling companions just didn't care, not afraid of human armies. She glared at them, not seeing why she was forced to go through this bloodbath and how they can stomach the smells when she herself is about to start gagging.

They must like the damn smell, it is the only thought she could come up with as to why they continued on, looking unaffected by their surroundings. Different soldiers were watching them cautiously, mainly looking at InuYasha since he is the only one that stood out as having demon blood in him but were cautious of Tamotsu since he looked the part of being a human general, or samurai, just lacking the army.

A few of the men stood in their way, holding their katanas and spears at them. Minus the tightening of their faces and InuYasha's scowl they didn't show anything. Tamotsu made the silent gesture to command them out of the way, waiting for them to part. The soldiers stood their ground, demanding to know what army he serves. Tamotsu drew his face back into a silent snarl, showing his pearly fangs. "I serve the demon army of the Eastern Demon Lord you fools. Stand aside," he commanded.

The fools still didn't budge even though they could all tell that fear crept up their spines. InuYasha walked up to them and clubbed them all in the head, "Idiots, do you have a death sentence?" They all sat there stunned and watched them continue on, their lives spared, their eyes watching the only human among them when they noticed her, wondering if perhaps she is a fallen goddess.

She was oh so thankful when they got away from it all, taking a few deep breaths to help get the taste of blood in the air out of her mouth. They walked on, Tamotsu and InuYasha in the lead talking while she hung back with Misuto, pulling a couple apples out of the bag, one for him and one for her. The sky off in the distance grew dark; she could feel the demonic aura radiating from it. Tamotsu lifted her up on to Misuto before they rushed forward.

She pulled her bow off her shoulder and an arrow from the quiver, notching it in preparation. As they crested over the hill Misuto took to the air, she could see a battle between two towering oni demons. They battled dangerously close to a village, apparently both wanted the right to eat the humans there and she urged Misuto to fly above the village.

She shot an arrow down into what she estimated to be the center of it; her arrow sparkled and glowed with a spell scroll attached to it. After it was pierced into the ground a shimmery barrier spread around the village, protecting the inhabitants and surprising the oni. They searched for the priestess that did it; it took them a moment for them to spot her on the horse, aiming another arrow at them.

"You will leave the village alone. If you value your lives then leave at once," her eyes lit with fire, the demons were several stories taller than the surrounding forest. Many trees being crushed and damage to the crops and huts, the place had become a big mess.

Both Oni's tried to grab them, Misuto backed up and she aimed, "hit the mark," she whispered and let her arrow fly true to her aim, hitting the one oni on the left in the head, his body being purified from the head down, his ashes falling to the ground. She watched InuYasha shout, "Hey big ugly!"

After he got the oni's attention he sent out his customary Wind Scar for opponents like this one and took out his legs. Kagome let another arrow fly, piercing the remaining oni and purifying him before he could fall to the ground. Tamotsu just watched impressed, he wanted to see them in action and was impressed that even with the new members they were true warriors, adapting to their situation and environment quickly.

He gave Misuto the signal to land and caught up to the horse, watching Kagome reassure him of her barrier, they passed through and were greeted by the villagers, some of them already setting to the task of repairing huts. By the time they walked through it, feeling her warm aura brush over them, she was already helping to heal the wounded, her power coming out green.

The elder of the village was informed her barrier will only allow those with good intentions in and should last for a couple days, giving the villagers time to fix the damage and sleep in peace. She worked hard at saving a couple lives, one hand over the torn leg of a man, the other the ripped open chest of another.

The sweat gathered on her brow, she hadn't had much practice besides on herself to use these powers that she discovered she is capable of. It was surprising to everyone around her; even InuYasha was stunned, having never seen her take on a task so hard. Her patients looked at her and her glowing green hands; they had no pain at all but did not dare to move knowing she was saving their lives.

The internal damage repaired itself, going outward until it was just the flesh. After it was merely a scrape her power changed to her purifying power, the color changing with it to a light lavender as she purified all traces of the oni from their blood stream, preventing disease or an infection from starting.

They were practically mere scratches when she finished, slumping and hitting the ground, her body taxed from expending so much power and energy into healing them. Tamotsu and InuYasha were all over her, turning her over, Tamotsu pulling her to his chest where he knelt down. Her breathing labored, hair wet with sweat before she finally evened out, passed out, her fingers trembling.

Once everyone recovered from their shock the village elder insisted that they rest there for the night. Tamotsu and InuYash prepared their own meal; InuYasha had gone out hunting, knowing the meat would be good for his friend. All that time when they travelled her power had been sealed so they never knew until the defeat of Magatsuhi that she is capable of even greater things.

Her selfless nature and the dangerous situations is what helped shape her powers and skills. She had to be the strongest priestess to have ever lived if not the greatest. He had never heard of others accomplishing some of the things that she has, most of them just focusing on a particular skill that they are good at and leaving it there. He watched her from his spot cutting the meat with his claws into bite size chunks, offering the rest of the meat to the village elder.

Between him and Tamotsu they had a decent meal cooking as they kept vigil over her. The familiar feeling of guilt in both of their stomachs though InuYasha is more accustomed to it. "Welcome to the club," he muttered over to the demon that arched a brow in question, "the guilt club when it comes to her and her reckless behavior.

The, I should've, could've, would've mantra and all this. She ran into acid once, we were in the stomach of a large demon, a trap by Naraku, and I was trying to use the jewel shards with my sword to bust us out of there but my demon side started to take over. She ran to me, holding on tight and just by her touch I could feel myself stay in control of my demon blood and got us out of there. She collapsed right after and I carried her all over since she couldn't walk and I felt guilty.

You start to get more accustomed to it but really, she always gets herself in tight situations like being kidnapped. I can't even begin to tell you how many guys came after her or pursued in hopes of having her. She always managed to come out of most situations with a smile on her face until I had nearly lost her to Mukotsu, the poison master that tried to marry her against her will and then as she recovered from the poison with Sango and Miroku I was tricked into thinking Renkotsu was a monk.

After I left to pursue Ginkotsu he set fire to the shrine. Shippo was devastated, he had been knocked out and woke to it burning; the others had all stopped breathing. If it wasn't for my retainer Myoga, I would have lost them for good. That one was the worst and neither of them knew just how close they were to slipping away forever. It sucks but she always does her best to stop making you feel guilty."

They ate quietly when the food was all finished, both in their own respective thoughts. Tamotsu could still feel the guilt of not saving her sooner from her captors but every time he was about to do something she would do something that impressed him and stayed his hand. She was so determined to rise to every challenge they threw her way, primarily Bankotsu that the respect he had already developed before meeting her had continued to grow.

Those few short days made him realize that he could spend the rest of his life happy with her. It started with a pleasant conversation that had his more reserved part melting away in her presence and then that morning where her lips had accidentally brushed against his, turning into him meaning to just teasingly kiss her but ended with him having a hard time pulling away. He could still remember his shock over it all but only showed her his teasing side.

Just from the look on her face he had wondered if no one had ever kissed her like that. He enjoyed every bit of that kiss and the ones that followed. If he she agrees to be his one and only, he knew life would be great and it would never grow dull if InuYasha's words were to be weighed on. He would definitely have his hands full making sure she lived through it all.

She woke up briefly; barely long enough for them to get a full meal in her for her body to use in her recovery. They turned in for the night shortly after that. When the following morning finally came it roused a drowsy Kagome. InuYasha had already left the room, going outside to stretch his legs. It left the new couple with a few moments of privacy.

Tamotsu was already kissing her in-between his ranting at her reckless behavior. He could feel she still had power to go but her body just wasn't ready for the huge amounts and not well trained in the art of healing that way. He really couldn't believe at times that he is with this woman and how modest she can be.

The next morning came way too early as he held Kagome tucked in his embrace. She was insisting on walking, he could see she hadn't fully recovered but let her have her way. They all walked out of the village, and just as they reached the barrier he couldn't believe what she did, something that started them down the road of their first argument.

She half turned around, out stretching her right hand, and fed the barrier more power to keep it up because she wanted them to have a few more days extra to rest peacefully. He almost ripped her away but the task was already done. InuYasha didn't seem pleased with her actions either, giving her a look that had her knowing he sided against her, even Misuto was against her but she just huffed, side stepping Tamotsu and continuing on.

She would not feel guilty or wrong by helping a village out; those people needed the kindness and protection she just gave them. She has the power to do it so she should use it, a few hours of extra rest for her is nothing compared to almost a week of protection for them.

They were a few miles away from the village, the three males following along behind her, noticing every single movement and practically jumped to catch her when she tripped over her own feet. Then, almost barely noticeable they could detect her using her power to fight off the fatigue that was caused by her taxing her body with the massive amounts of power she sent out in a short period.

Tamotsu was growling under his breath as he watched the stubborn woman, trying to think of a way to cease this whole mess. He could not understand why she was doing this. Sure she could have just fueled the barrier, been mad that they felt she was doing too much but no she was instead madder, almost like she was trying to prove something. He already knew she is powerful and a great priestess, even seen her do many things most priestess could not do yet she persisted. She had only just learned some of these things she is doing and learning to master something that will take practice and patience.

He couldn't understand; did she not know overexerting herself would only serve to make things worse. He glanced at InuYasha, hearing him crack his knuckles from under his sleeves as he walked with his arms crossed. He could see something was bothering him as he studied her.

He went back to watching her, her powers being more noticeable than before but just barely. Her movements robotic and he wondered if she was actually aware of anything beyond walking. He decided to test his theory but InuYasha moved up to keep pace with her, looking down at her mad.

"Kagome," he snapped at her, catching her attention immediately, looking startled and just like that her powers stopped, her legs grew weak and gave out.

Her weak angry gaze landed on InuYasha who caught her before she reached the rocky dirt of the road. "Did you have to do that? What were you trying to do, scare the crap out of me?"

Well, her temper certainly brought out some colorful language. He was just slightly amused but that disappeared when he picked up her flushed face and the color draining from it, the color she gained back during the night.

InuYasha glared back, pulling her up and keeping his hands on her to keep her steady. "You were hardly even aware of what is going on around you! If you did this without us around you could walk right off a damn cliff!" She huffed, rolling her eyes trying to shrug his hold off her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed wench? Quit doing this shit!"

"I'm doing perfectly fine InuYasha; I'm basically increasing my stamina so I don't see how that is so bad."

"Oh really, by destroying your actual stamina in the meantime, sure sounds smart to me," his sarcasm was not missed by the fuming priestess but he cut her off, not letting her get going on a rant. "Don't you remember that demon that kidnapped you, Hoshiyomi and the priestess he loved, Tsukiyomi? Take a moment to think about it."

She looked away from him pulling herself from his grip with another flare of her power coursing through her muscles. "That was after years of dispatching high level demons. I am fine." She clipped back.

He shouted at her retreating back, "Oh and constantly taxing your body and depending more and more on your power when you have us to help you is considered fine?" He challenged her, chiming in again, "look at how that ended. She depleted her life force. You dispatched that oni with one arrow and took out the remaining half of the one I attacked and that was after you made a strong barrier that would last a few days, something I have never seen or heard of a priestess or monk doing without being there the entire time. On top of that you used a high level barrier so as to let the villagers go in and out. That still wasn't enough, I watched you heal people and save the lives of two men, only leaving a scratch from life threatening wounds!"

He threw his hands up in the air, obviously passionate about this, "and what happens you drop in a dead faint. Then you won't let us just help you this morning after you did all of that, you were determined to walk and we let the topic drop. We walk out of the barrier having done a lot for them compared to the usual and you give the barrier more power and then use your power just to help you walk! I know I overdo it at times and you know exactly what happens to me."

"InuYasha, I am tired of hearing about this. I can carry my own weight just fine. This is just extra training for my body so it can get used to my power, a simple thing called pushing your limits to soar to new heights." Her arms stretched out above as if to imitate her soaring through the clouds.

"It's called getting yourself killed!" She glared at him from over her shoulder, before acting like she was ignoring him.

"God damn it wench, we been bickering about this for months now, don't think I forgot for a second about the other times. You were supposed to stop! So how about you tell me how you got me to Kaede's village when I was poisoned because I sure would like to know. Then you go on nearly a week long journey to get me herbs to fight it off, sleep a few damn hours and get in a battle with Hiten and Bankotsu. You threw a lot of power around and kept me in a damn barrier until you finally released me a few days later. I find you lost to the world using your healing powers and looking almost like a damn zombie and I could catch whiffs of you using it when I was tracking that asshole when he took you. Give it a rest! What do you have to prove?"

"My power is there to protect people and I will not feel guilty for giving them a few more days of peace," she tried to speed up but this time her hand was caught.

He knew she had reckless tendencies but he didn't know the full story of how she ended up captured. His hand shot out as he noticed her flare more power through her body to help her keep going a few more minutes. "You protected them better than anyone I know of and if that is why you pushed yourself then fine but how about now? The village is far out of sight, no one is being attacked and I haven't even lifted so much as a finger to any threat, so why not rest your body like it wants instead of depleting your power when it could come in use later."

She was already swaying on her feet and he let her wrist go so he could hold her head while his other hand rested on her lower back. He noticed her eyes were a bit out of focus and her mouth kept moving like she was about to say something and then her eyes would blink a couple of times. Her adrenaline was cut off and it was only a matter of time before she collapsed. Instead of waiting for it he picked her up and began carrying her. She couldn't focus enough to even form words.

He stopped, coming down to kneel he held her legs across his bent knee. Murmuring a few words under his breath; he waved his hand around her face with a blue power. A second later her lids dropped and she was asleep much to InuYasha's astonishment. "I will keep her asleep until tomorrow morning at some point; she will remain drowsy all day and sleep that night. She should be okay when she wakes the following morning."

"That must be from your mom's side," InuYasha commented.

"Yes, but I didn't want to resort to this; but I will protect her even if it is from herself. I can admire her being stubborn, wanting to help others and being selfless but her recklessness is turning admirable qualities into a deadly combination. I will deal with her anger when it comes but she will have to move past it eventually and see that we care," his friend had not been exaggerating about things and he found himself even gladder that he joined them.

Off in the shadows green eyes watched them; the pull of her power being what lured them there. The scene was interesting and they found an emotion come bubbling back into their chest as they watched the argument. Not wanting to see any more they left, distancing their self from the situation that was unfolding. They wouldn't watch, not right now.

Tamotsu lifted his head and look into the forest around, he felt eyes on them but couldn't locate whoever it was. With them gone he asked Misuto if InuYasha could ride him, his answer given when he offered his back to the half demon. "Let's fly for a while, it will be safer with Kagome vulnerable. I will still be able to sense any disturbances."

InuYasha looked at him curiously before he gave a 'feh' and jumped on to Misuto. It wouldn't be long and they will be in the area that was experiencing problems. Tamotsu kept a little lower to the ground than his companion liked to fly. He wanted to be certain he could pick up on anything and riding in the clouds can muffle some scents for him. It was when they came to a dried up ravine that they noticed signs of battle around it. Tamotsu descended to investigate, as he got lower until he was just hovering over the opening when he could feel the attack.

He dodged it all before moving out of view of his attacker, flying up to InuYasha and handing him Kagome. Poisoned spider silk had shot out at them, strings of it trying to catch him. He pulled a sword out, the one he seemed to favor among the two there. InuYasha watched him, obviously curious as to what all he is capable of after the decades of training. He pulled out the other sword as well and then connected them with a click and flare of his power. He held his own naginata with two blades but not with the menacing aura as the one he had dealt with.

Tamotsu descended until he was across from the hole, fighting a spider demon. It began making angry noises before talking, "I must have that woman. The priestess, I want the priestess!" Misuto hovered over the other side of the ravine, InuYasha wanted to kill the damn thing, after Naraku he wanted to kill every damn spider and bandit. He could hear it yelling about wanting Kagome, "Like hell I'm going to let him have her."

"She is the one, she is responsible!" It yelled the whole thing annoyed Tamotsu who was dodging the poisoned spider silk. He spun his naginata calling out his attack as it glowed building up in power, the tsuki yari end heating up before he thrust it at the spider, sending a huge torrent of lightning at it. The other end of his naginata sported two blades, one a smaller curved blade in an S design, the other a jagged blade.

InuYasha was studying the spider, the white fangs, large red eyes, and brownish body. He had seen that spider, he studied it, and the red spider design on the back had his eyes large. "Misuto, take Kagome away from here." He instructed the horse demon before draping her form carefully over him and jumping off. "You're fucking dead Naraku! I won't deal with your shit again!"

The spider was busy dealing with Tamotsu, it wanted his body. "I will have your body demon!" It announced, trying to get the quick demon. InuYasha came at them, skidding down the side of the ravine.

When Tamotsu was out of the way he yelled, "Adamant barrage!" The attack cut into the rock and spider sending the spider shrieking backwards in pain. He growled, "Naraku, you will not be given another chance this time around, the jewel is gone and so will you be." Tamotsu was surprised, InuYasha seemed so certain that this spider is that half demon that terrorized the whole of Japan.

"InuYasha, I remember you. That must be Kagome. We were to continue the fight in the jewel. I can taste her power, she is even better than Kikyo so I will have her!" He shot venom out at him but InuYasha sent the wind scar at him.

"You won't even have a chance this time. You were just a pathetic spider that was the whole ringleader of our nightmare. You're no match for me, go to hell!" Tessaiga turned black as he yelled, "Meidō Zangetsuha!" A black crescent was launched at the spider; it took the majority of the body. InuYasha launched another one taking care of the rest, sending the spider to the underworld.

Tamotsu was certainly impressed by how strong InuYasha and his sword are. He felt curious about any other attacks he might be able to perform. With the spider gone he grabbed InuYasha, earning an undignified shout from him as he went off to find Misuto. Spotting the cloud that seemed the densest he could feel them up there. He dropped him on Misuto and grabbed a scroll from a saddlebag, Naraku on the list and streaking a line through it. He wondered just how many enemies if not all had been resurrected from the dead. This could get really bad if they all set out to get revenge on them.

They flew further north and as the moon came out the estimate area of disturbances was in sight. They landed for the night, deciding to rest up and eat. Kagome was pulled into his lap as he leaned up against a tree while InuYasha jumped into a tree. He nuzzled her neck, feeling just a tad guilty for pushing her into slumber but she was blinded by her stubbornness. He sighed, taking another deep breath in, breathing her scent and calming his mind before he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your reviews I had the majority of these chapters set a long time ago and finally decided to post the story while I work on the chapters for the others. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Chapter 10

When he awoke the next morning he nudged InuYasha lightly with his foot as he stood upon the branch. Amber eyes opened and zeroed in on him quickly before giving a nod that he had his attention. "I am going to head out and scout the area; I will come back and let you know of anything I found."

InuYasha jumped off his branch after a nod and looked back, seeing Tamotsu above the canopy already. He went back his own devices and connected eyes with the Misuto, giving him a nod in greeting. He walked further into the trees, his form disappearing in the shadows as he left to hunt, trusting the horse demon to protect Kagome from danger. The green eyes watched from a tree high up on a hill but they remained lying in wait. They knew the half demon was still within hearing distance of the camp and the capabilities of the horse demon would give problems to his plan.

Within a candle mark InuYasha was back with his cleaned kill, setting up sticks to roast the meat on before he started a fire. Among all of this he was in deep thought about his best friend. He knew demons are a lot faster at courting compared to humans. Kagome came from an era where it could stretch for years before they tie the knot. He wondered just how the two would handle one another with the difference in speed. On the other hand, with Kagome in her time it wasn't uncommon to have multiple partners or even be sleeping with your lover before you commit to them fully.

Tamotsu might not like having to hold himself back so much and if she made an advance not knowing the consequences she will find herself a mated female regardless if she likes it or not. In her time you can split up even after years of being together but it isn't so easy in these times and situations. She isn't dumb; she knows the basics and Sango did pull her aside he found out so he could only hope that she is careful because as far as he can see, Tamotsu is already in it for the long run. He decided to speak with her in a couple days to ensure for himself that she knows exactly what she is dealing with.

By the time he had finished with his thoughts she was beginning to stir from her slumber, the smell of meat cooking already had her stomach rumbling. He crouched down before her with an unreadable expression. With a little help he had her sitting up leaning against a tree before he went to check the meat.

Her eyes were a little out of focus for a couple minutes but by the time he returned to her side she was looking more alert. It didn't appear that she remembered what happened yet so he didn't do anything too out of character and just let her nibble on her food while he ate his with more gusto.

He watched her without being too obvious about it. She kept looking around the campsite occasionally with a confused expression on her face and he figured she was trying to piece together the events from yesterday. Her mind rolled around the different events but after a short while it drew a blank. She didn't really remember much after Tamotsu was holding her, it was blurry but his words were soothing.

She must have over done it and passed out on them. With a sigh she knew that her stubbornness must have pushed her past the max. Even now her body felt sluggish and her mind muddled. InuYasha was looking straight at her for a moment before he leaned over and grabbed another stick loaded with meat. She had by this time only eaten three small chunks, four were left to go.

InuYasha was content to keep eating; they didn't often have so much food to go around that he could eat his fill while the others did as well. So far Kagome didn't seem to know that Tamotsu had used sorcery on her to keep her asleep. She looked tired, her earlier alertness began fading fast and he doubt she would be able to eat another stick of meat with how slow she is eating her first stick. Misuto rose up and wandered off into the forest, he didn't bother questioning the horse and knew that eventually Tamotsu would be back.

When his eyes looked back over to Kagome she was nearly asleep with all of her meat finished. He sighed and walked over to her. Throwing the stick into the fire and laying her down with his shirt to use as a pillow. Grabbing another stick he sat back down against the tree by her and waited; his patience showing through his actions.

A gentle breeze blew through the forest that day, gently caressing all that it touched as it passed through with the clouds trailing behind it in the sky. The occasional cloud served to give a small break from the Sun's hot rays. It was certainly a hot day but in the cool shade of the forest with the moist ground below you it felt great. A woodpecker drummed against a tree off somewhere in the forest while small animals scurried about.

The breeze wafted through again sending locks of hair tickling the lightly tan skin. The rays of the sun shined on them for a few brief moments before the shadow of a cloud crossed over, covering the rays of the sun once more. The heat of the day had come and in a few hours it will be time for farmers to wrap up their day in the fields so they can go home to their families and fill their stomachs.

Such a calm day, whoever would have thought that somewhere else there is most likely battles going on instead of soldiers being able to rest and gaze at the big blue sky with its fluffy white clouds while their families enjoyed it with them. It was such a waste to such a perfect day but quite often others don't realize just how much they take advantage of. Never knowing what they take advantage of until it is suddenly no longer there; have to deal with the changes and hurdles in the lives they live.

A butterfly fluttered by before landing on a wild flower the color of a raging fire. It spent only the time needed so it can enjoy drinking the nectar with its tongue while the wings flexed, catching pollen on them. After but a few moments it was off fluttering away looking for another source of food while the collected pollen on its wings helped the flower to pollinate. The woodpecker continued the hammering off in the background while the breeze played with the locks of hair once again.

They swept across pink lips and petite nose, tickling the owner of them as their eyebrows scrunched at the tickling sensation. A hand came up and swept them away before mumbling in their sleep. A crack of a branch was heard overhead; the being slowly came to at the sudden sharp noise, looking around tiredly and seeing the mostly empty campsite and smothered fire. A heavy sound of horse hoofs hitting the ground had them looking into the trees, seeing the majestic demon horse trotting over to the campsite, tail held high and ears alert, flickering back and forth.

Looking up into the canopy of the trees around them nothing could be spotted. Two palms pushed against the soft dirt below and they were soon sitting up looking around alert. Instincts told them that something is out although the senses were failing at detecting anything. Getting into a kneeling position they scanned the area carefully.

Their other companions were gone and who knew when they would be back. A small fog was still hanging over their mind but the feel of danger closing in helped to push it back as much as possible. A still taxed body sat taught as the string of a bow, ready to jump to a defensive or offensive position at the drop of a pin.

A dark shadow appeared, jumping through the trees but they didn't catch the figure in time. Instead of calling out to the possible predator they lie in wait, not wanting to miss a beat that might indicate they are ready to strike. By now the creature knew they are alert and aware of them, waiting for them to make the first move. The forest went quiet, the scurrying of animals had stopped, the woodpecker gone, only the breeze remained. It whispered by picking up a few locks of hair again while Misuto gave soft snort.

The stealth of the hunter was noted by its chosen prey but this prey is known for defending itself well. Instincts and tension ran high, a bow and quiver of arrows remained forgotten propped up against a tree but with such close quarters they would be hard to depend on. They were out of reach and for now useless so they were left discarded as each pressing moment passed by.

The breeze came; Misuto's mane was brushed back away from his neck and eyes. He sneezed causing his companion to spare him a look for a split second. The horse stomped one of his heavy hoofed feet as it gave another yet louder sneeze. Worry tingled up their spine and they fought to turn and run over to check on the horse demon.

Each second weighed on their shoulders like a minute. The horse demon shook its head before stomping a hoof again and snorting. Eyes studied the forest around them while they slowly took a few steps towards their companion. Something must have happened, their unwanted company was most likely to blame for whatever was going on with Misuto. Once the velvety fur was against their palm they traced the hand up to the head to hopefully calm them down with soft stroke from the brush of their fingers.

A dagger came flying from in front of them and with a leap forward they blocked it with a shimmering shield of power. They heavy thuds of their companion's body hitting the ground greeted their ears. Shock and worry flooded their system as they looked upon the fallen demon horse. Misuto gave a soft whinny before darkness claimed him.

"No!" They panicked and dropped to their knees to check on the new friend they made. The soft whistle of another dagger came and a shield came up again to block it. It was apparent that they would not wait for their companion to be tended to. Being the last one standing it was up to them to hold down the fort.

A glint of sun catching on something caught their attention and a well-aimed blast of power in that direction they just barely missed the target before it moved away. The chuckle that came from the trees sounded like they were truly finding something humorous about the prey.

The chuckles of the attacker faded and they gritted their teeth in an attempt to keep a level head. It went quiet once more, the silence stretched on but nothing happened for a while. Everything screamed don't let your guard down, the danger has yet to pass. Biting back the urge to rant or scream they listened carefully for any noise and was wary of what the breeze may carry.

The fog was moving in but they kept pushing back, swaying on their feet they switched their stance, anything to keep aware of their surroundings. They were clearly in the mood to play with their prey and the stronger the fog pushed to swallow up the mind the stronger the urge came to rethink not grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows.

Mind made up they spun on the balls of their feet to sprint to the weapons. With a dive they found the bow knocked several yards away, the arrow in their grip split into three sections, and booted feet in front of them. Trying to back up and roll away from the threat a firm grasp was taken on their left arm as a familiar set of clothes were at eye level as they were hauled to their feet. "It has been a long time priestess," they simply said.

Blue clashed with green and after a surprised gasp she struggled to pull her arm free. Her arm glowed with the powers of purification and the abrupt lack of the hand holding it had them tripping over their own feet and falling to their rump. Scrambling backwards the demon advanced with calm, sure steps before they announced, "you will be coming with me." He pounced, she screamed and the forest was silent once more.

InuYasha grumbled in aggravation. They found who was selling these fake Shikon no Tama's and had to chase down a bunch of demons that were sporting several of them. He just finished killing a third one and began running back towards the meeting spot to see if there would be anything else to kill. His morning and afternoon was filled with running back and forth. It was taking a long time to clean up this damn mess.

The demon that was selling them had gotten away while they were taking care of his henchmen and customers. If Tamotsu was still not back he would leave a sign that he followed after the demon to track down the source of this chaos. He followed the ravine back to the start of the trails and found it empty. Picking up on the trail he used his sword to make a large arrow to indicate which way he went and headed out.

He had just started into the trail, sniffing his way a few minutes into it when Tamotsu landed in front of him. "The trail ran cold for my nose, how about I speed things up and take you where I lost it, I'm sure your sense of smell is stronger than mine."

"Keh, well let's get a move on," he gruffly replied, his irritation showing. He followed from down below for several minutes, the sun beginning to dip below the horizon showing how much time has truly passed. It was grating on his nerves that this is taking so long. His feet pushed off the ground with quick steady strides, racing along the ground. Moments later they came to a stop and he began sniffing around circling the area before going on a trail for several more minutes. The sun was just a sliver on the horizon when he yelled a few obscenities. The trail had gone cold for him as well. He couldn't pick it up any further.

"I suppose this is why no one has been able to kill such a weak demon, he certainly is good at getting away," Tamotsu remarked, staring off into the forest they entered. He turned on heel to lead them back the way they came. He has been gone almost all day and he felt ill at ease about something. InuYasha stomped for a while behind him before they both picked up speed heading back to the forest that they left their companions in. He hoped Misuto wouldn't be mad about being left in charge of Kagome while she rested.

The moon shone brightly in the sky as it began it's ascent into the sky. Something smelled off with the scents on the wind and he picked up pace, leaving a larger gap between himself and InuYasha. Arriving in the small campsite his eyes latched on to the form of Misuto laid out on the ground. He quickly checked him over, not finding a single wound, just small amounts of powder on his muzzle. It was quickly identified as sleeping powder. The steady breaths coming from him reassured him that he is fine but Kagome was missing.

He studied the campsite and barely noticed her bow knocked off into the forest, the arrows scattered, and one cut to pieces. His blood boils with the signs of a scuffle in the ground, the scent of the demon barely there. He thankfully did not detect any scent of her blood so it at least made him feel reassured that they needed her alive possibly. He waved his hand across the muzzle of Misuto, a small wind coming from it and blowing the remaining powder away before it glowed blue with his power of sorcery working on waking his friend.

InuYasha arrived in the campsite then and took in the whole scene. Kagome was missing, it looked like she attempted to reach her weapons, Misuto was taken out, and knuckles were now cracking in anger. He noticed Tamotsu trying to wake Misuto up. "InuYasha, I could barely smell the attacker over there by the arrows," he informed him. Taking the hint he started sniffing over there, it was familiar but nothing that screamed who it was.

He could only guess it was one of their enemies that came back to life. He picked up on a trail through the trees and waited impatiently for Misuto to get back on his feet and straighten himself out. Foot tapping he looked at them aggravated, it had been a while since all of this happened, he felt certain it was earlier in the afternoon while they were still out chasing down those demons with fake power.

"Just catch up," he took off, not waiting any longer for them to follow. His strides long and the trail surprisingly easy to follow right then, it made him wonder if this is a trap. Not long after he could see them following him from up above. They kept pace for as long as the trail stayed fresh. All three of them felt responsible for whatever has happened to her.

Tamotsu's eyes glowed red, his anger that high, his female still nowhere in sight. Crossing the country side they began having a hard time following the trail before it too came to an end. InuYasha began tearing up the surrounding forest as he fought off the anger at his friend being taken once more.

Morning quickly gave way, the tension was thick. Kagome was still missing; Tamotsu was having a hard time not losing his mind with her kidnapping, InuYasha sat hunched over, panting by several trees that were chopped to pieces in his anger. Misuto paced around, occasionally stomping his feet before leaving for the sky.

The tingle of purification ran across their skin late in the morning as power exploded. Their eyes locked on the bright pink and green beam shooting up into the sky miles away. It was without a doubt hers. They took off at top speed now that they had her location. That blast of power couldn't have been good for her.

Struggling in her constraints the sense of Déjà vu was here again as once again, the demon above her performed some ritual using her powers. This time it was for something else and his views had changed but she was the pawn, a tool to use to get what he wants. It would not fare well for her most likely and it looked like whatever he planned on doing was nearing completion.

He brought out a red silk cloth that glowed white; she felt a pull towards it. He started another chant as her power began to get out of her control as it prowled under her skin. It began mounting, her body glowing brighter and brighter. He slit his palm, the blood dripped, soaking the cloth while tendrils of her power began to reach out. Every last reserve of her power began to open, every gate burst open.

A barrier went up around him just before her grip on her own power was lost. A beam shot up, blowing a hole in the room sending pieces of the roof raining down before it disintegrated. The cloth floated in it unharmed, another pulse and she exploded out all of her power, her screams being swallowed by the noise, eyes glowing while her body rose up a couple feet from the table.

Chanting surrounded her mind as her screams of agony remained drowned out by sizzle and loud crackles of the purification hitting that barrier. The seconds went by slower than her erratic heartbeat; it felt like it would burst. Her head throbbed but the agony stretched on, the constraints long gone with the first blast.

Then everything went till, another pulse and her remaining power slammed back into her body sending her back into the sacrificial platform, shattering it into splinter. The wind was knocked out of her as she lies among the wreckage. With blurry eyes she could see her kidnapper exit the barrier, guiding the cloth to ash and bones. Gently it floated with an invisible force ruffling it until it draped over the remains of a body.

It was getting hard to focus, she could feel a sticky substance around her as the demon continued to chant something. Her heart stopped beating like it would explode out of her chest; goosebumps covered her arms as movement began to come from under the cloth.

For having been so hot moments ago she shivered as the cold crept in and black spots danced in her vision. It would do her no good to let it win, her body heavy like lead she attempted to force her awareness forward but it was like a drowning sensation. Hacking harshly on the floor droplets of something liquid covered her face and neck.

The cloth was further off the ground, something grew under there and with astonished eyes it looked like a body. She blinked back the darkness, not believing what she was seeing with no Tenseiga in sight with a powerful DaiYoukai wielding it.

A triumphant look began to come into the eyes of the demon. A big intake of air was heard before a dainty hand came and pushed the blanket away revealing a crown of brown hair. The figure slowly sat up, looking to the demon before his eyes softened and he gathered them into his arms. The darkness slowly claimed her vision and everything in her world came to a complete stop.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad that I can get these chapters out for you guys, I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I enjoy typing it. Thank you JJ and Tempest78 for all of your reviews.

Chapter 11

The large beam of power came to a halt as they travelled, Tamotsu was ahead of them, and fear was eating away at him and chilled him to the bones when it shot back down to its container. He couldn't seem to go fast enough; a deep seed of anger matched the blooming worry. The space between him and the building was closing, the anxiety was mounting, his speed topped out. Every beat of his heart marked the passage of time and there had been too many for his liking as he rushed her way.

The dilapidated building had taken a beating at the large amount of power that shot out of it. He landed in a run, closing the distance and throwing open the door. The dust had yet to settle in the room from the events that took place. Blood hung heavy in the air but he did his best to ignore it. Right before him was the crumpled platform; a body lay still among the wreckage.

He took a few staggering steps forward, eyes full of disbelief. Quickly closing the gap and kneeling in the puddle of blood he looked over the blood splattered face of his lover, the priestess he just began courting, the one he had tried for years to meet. Scooping up her broken body he took slow steps out the other side of the one room building.

His shoulders shook, his whole form vibrated as he held her to his chest while he walked down the stairs and into the fresh air. He barely noticed the green haired demon holding a dainty form wrapped in red silk. "No," he spoke before he laid her body along the grassy ground. His fists clench, eyes flashed red before he shouted "NO!"

Eyes latched on to the demon that held a flicker of guilt as he also held a priestess, one that is alive and unharmed. Green tribal patterns began to show across his flesh, the whites of his eyes a bloody red, the purple and black a pure white. Tamotsu growled at the demon, he recognized the scent, he is the one responsible and with a careful couple steps over Kagome's failing body his blood heated. Never had he ever lost his cool like this before but never had he felt the way he does about her.

His fury shook through his form and into the ground as his own power flared to life crushing the dirt and grass beneath him making a small crater. The demon across from him had taken notice to his enraged blood and carefully deposited his own priestess to rest peacefully on the ground. He took off for the forest with barely a glance back to make sure he was being followed. The two clashed shortly within the depths of the forest sending birds, animals, and demons of all types fleeing from the area.

A scout in the area looked to see what all of the commotion was about and barely recognized the two demons. Taking stock of the situation he fled for a safer area to send a message to his Lord. At that time InuYasha had arrived in the building, his heart heavy at the sight of Kagome's blood soaking the floor. He recognized the area and upon arriving at the back end of the building he found two unconscious priestesses but only one was barely clinging to life.

The broken state of her body, the blood, and her dimming heartbeat brought tears to his eyes while hate festered in his heart for the one that did this. He now knew who did all of this, it was that head of the ninja demon clan, Hoshiyomi. The powerful auras coming from the forest solved any puzzle as to where Tamotsu had gone.

"Kagome, you can't do this to me," he whispered as he leaned over her body, hands fisted in the ground as a few drops of tears began to escape his eyes. Misuto slowly made his arrival known, carefully approaching the pair before his head dipped down and nudged her own head. InuYasha could see the telltale signs of bones being broken and that alone kept him from gathering her up in his arms. She had lectured him enough times about how bad it can turn out if he isn't careful about moving someone with broken bones.

It wasn't fair in his eyes. She did the demon no wrong but he selfishly exchanged her life for that of his lovers. He was quite tempted to lay down Tetsuiga and let his demon blood take over, his lust for the bastard's blood is becoming strong but the sword wouldn't let him lose his mind. It wouldn't do Kagome any good though if he did. Looking into the West he wondered if his brother would feel any compassion for his plight. Should she die he could still take her to Sesshoumaru and hope that Tenseiga would revive her, it might be his only hope.

A letter arrived with a 'pop' noise in front of him. Grabbing it out of the air, he opened its contents. He had a hard time stomaching the contents within but it was without a doubt true. Looking up to the sky he knew it wasn't far off, he had felt a great power off in the far distance. He could even feel the battle going on and with a heavy sigh he took off, never did he expect to see the day that he would have to force Tamotsu back to himself but he is the only one that can do it, not many are as powerful as they are. Like a comet he streaked across the sky towards the new disturbance. He could only hope for the best but it was his guess that something happened to the priestess.

When he drew near her blood was on the wind and he decided to ignore the battle for now, the other demon had it coming to him. Arriving on top of a hill he noticed the recently resurrected priestess lying peacefully on the ground while the blood came from the other side of Misuto. With a flare of his power the demon horse backed away to show InuYasha barely hanging in there, looking like he couldn't choose which emotion to go with. Kneeling down by her form and looking her over before he held his hands above her.

His eyes narrowed as he pushed his power into her to take stock of her injuries. Her power was in chaos inside her and couldn't calm enough to recognize the body's state of disrepair; it was treading close to the surface still. "InuYasha, Misuto, I need you to back away, her powers are unstable and treading close to the surface, you might be purified if you stay near. Wake the other priestess; she might have the power to help me start bringing her from the brink of death."

Though InuYasha did not want to leave her or even go by the other priestess, he did as he was told. The demon had been respectful to him and appeared to be trying to save his friend. With a scowl he stomped over to who he remember being Tsukiyomi. "Wench, hey wench wake the hell up!" He yelled at her as he shook her awake, trying to be careful of the red cloth covering her nude body.

"Wake up and undo the mess your lover caused!" He yelled once more, his temper and stress getting to him. She began to show signs of waking but he yelled at her again to snap her to attention.

"Wake up Tsukiyomi! Wake the hell up and save my friend!" He shouted in her face. Her eyes snapped open at that, she was startled at how close his face was to hers, his angry glare almost giving her a fright if not for the fact she clung to the words of someone needing saving.

Sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her body she looked over, seeing a demonic horse and another powerful demon. Struggling she got up on unsteady limbs and started to fall if not for the clawed hand that shot out and steadied her. She realized it was a half demon shouting at her and she wondered how she was alive but brushed that aside for the time being. Kneeling down upon a broken body she realized it is another priestess, one she somehow recognized but wasn't sure why.

The demon across from her spoke up, "her powers needs to controlled priestess, if you can guide them she is capable of healing her own body." She nodded and placed her hands above her body, the tendrils of her power sinking into the skin of the priestess before her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on using her power to calm the raging power inside the body.

After some time of struggling to calm it down she felt the power of the demon join her in guiding the power to major wounds before it was effectively healing by itself. With a shaky sigh she wiped at her forehead that was slick with sweat. After a few steadying breaths she looked around hoping she might get some answers from these demons that didn't appear to mean her any harm.

InuYasha could read her but he ignored the questioning gaze, too mad at her lover, and concerned for his friend. The Lord of the East spoke a little instead, "It appears this priestess was used to resurrect you." Her eyes widened, only one person could want her alive again but she thought them dead yet she could feel him battling in the forest.

She barely recalled seeing him when she first awoke. The building was familiar, the area looked familiar too. She felt unsettled at this news and upon looking at the younger priestess spread out on the ground, she felt responsible for her. The demon across from her stood up and turned away from them. "It is time that I get Tamotsu back to himself. Priestess, I suggest that you move away from Kagome, the demon that is courting her will soon be here if I can get him away from your lover."

She nodded, watching him leave before using her powers to feel the damage in her body, wanting to make sure they are still working on healing her. With a small bit of relief she slowly stood and moved to part from her side in case this, Tamotsu, saw her as a threat. In the forest she could feel the large flare of power from the demon that had been here. It appeared that he is the most powerful one among everyone here right now. After walking several feet away she waited for what would happen next, deciding to push aside her disbelief at being alive until later on.

Satoshi entered the forest, speeding around the trees and other obstacles as he made his way to one of his finest demons. He could not blame him for losing it but he could not allow his heated blood to continue. Seeing them up ahead he added a burst of speed. Tamotsu was just about to land another blow on Hoshiyomi when Satoshi wrapped his clawed hand around his throat and slammed him into a tree, making it crack and split apart until the two pieces snapped hitting the forest floor with a few thuds and the rustle of the leaves. Flaring his power to show who is more powerful he held the enraged Tamotsu there.

Hoshiyomi watched him warily, his body having taken a beating from the other demon. He panted, favoring his right side as he clutched the rib area on his left side. He sported gashes and a bloody nose, claw marks running down his back. He realized it might not have been wise to go after the priestess without knowing just how powerful her suitor is. After seeing her healing the villagers he knew she had the potential of being what he needed to bring his lover back to life. It was unfair to him that he was brought back from the dead while Tsukiyomi remained a pile of ash and bones.

Satoshi growled deep in his throat as he persisted in forcing Tamotsu back to himself. He may have great foresight but he certainly didn't see these events taking place. For the short period that they have known her, his soldier has certainly fallen hard for her. If his blood became heated this fast then there must be a strong pull that he feels for her, after all, demons are usually more in tune with these things compared to other species. It spoke volumes and he supposed if she pulls through he will have to get a move on with the mating gift.

The red slowly began fade along with the glow in his eyes, his heavy breaths and growls began to diminish and as another minute passed them by, recognition shone in his eyes and then the guilt, the disappointment he felt with himself for losing it so quickly. A slight slump showed in his shoulders and the clawed hand was removed from his neck. With a deep sigh Satoshi turned around and leveled his gaze on the ringleader of this whole mess.

"Tamotsu, return to Kagome's side, I will take care of things here," he commanded. There was a slight hesitance in his actions but with one look from him, Tamotsu had nodded his head and left the forest, speeding back to her side, the apprehension he felt growing heavier with every beat of his heart.

Turning his attention right back to the former leader to Ninja Demon Clan, he felt a slight bit torn on what decision to make. "Hoshiyomi, I know much about you," he started out, leveling him with a hard look. "You are currently on my lands, for I am Satoshi, Lord of the Eastern Lands. I do not tolerate this kind of chaos here and especially not towards a priestess that I personally respect. Until I decide what to do with you I am hereby imprisoning you for your actions against her and for one of my most respected demons in service." With a wave of his hand he had yellow bindings crackling with his power surround the demon before him. After chanting a few words there was a sizzle before Hoshiyomi was out of sight.

Tamotsu arrived back to her side, his clawed hand clasping one of her own delicate hands. His thumb brushed soothing strokes on the back of her hand. He carefully studied her, measuring each breath, hearing every move her bones made or the light wheezing noise coming from her lungs. He paid no heed to the ones around him; his attention was solely for her. If she needed something he would make sure he figured out what and get it done. So far every breath brought a slight tremor to her body, it was shallow but just a tiny bit stronger than when he first found her. The bleeding had stopped, the wounds clotting up as her powers now fought to keep her alive.

He didn't hardly register that most of the day had passed by when the sun hung low in the sky; it wasn't significant enough for him to pay attention to such a thing. His attention remained with the human priestess he had just begun courting. Those around him had moved around, settling at the bottom of the hill while he kept a constant vigil at her side. Not until the sky grew dark did he realize the passage of time. Fearing the cool night might cause her harm he finally left her side to retrieve blankets from the saddlebags on Misuto.

He had yet to even acknowledge the other priestess that sat in the company of his Lord, and travelling companions. He recognized that she had done nothing to warrant any hostility from him unlike her lover and so he just let her be while he focused on his self-appointed tasks to ensure Kagome doesn't slip away on him.

He may have the ability to have her match his lifespan but bringing the dead back isn't usually an easy task. Hoshiyomi would have been preparing for months and there was no way he would bring her back to life the way Tsukiyomi had been. It wasn't honorable or respectful to either parties involved but he could only guess that he was going mad.

Through the night he stayed by her side, years of serving in a demon military had instilled in him the discipline needed to stay in one place for so long. Her body was still in critical condition and even though she is healing it could take a sudden turn for the worst at any time. For now he didn't dare move her any further, her bones were still not mended but he could hear it happening little by little. With a blanket draped over her form he remained seated even when the sun started to warm his back with the kiss of its rays.

InuYasha sat down below them at the bottom of the hill, his eyes distant as he worried over his friend. Satoshi spoke with him, informing them where Hoshiyomi is and his decision to remain with them just in case they were in need of his aid. Tsukiyomi had for her credit been quite worried about the other priestess and felt upset that her lover had done such a thing.

She could now recall why they were familiar, she could remember possessing her body to get through to Hoshiyomi and put a stop to his plans. It would seem that he forgave her but decided he couldn't live his life without her but now he just might and she will have to suffer for his actions as well.

Knowing that neither InuYasha nor Tamotsu would leave to gather nutrients, Satoshi decided to take the task upon him. It would give him something to do while they waited for her bones and major wounds to finish healing. The mass amount of power that was let out had harmed her terribly. This event will show just powerful a priestess she is should she be able to recover from wounds no other priestess has done before. He let out a command for the other two to build a fire while he hunts before fading into the shadows of the forest.

It was nearing the high point of the day when the light wheezing came to an end, her breathing far more regular than it had been but her bones were still mending. He was silently amazed at hearing her body be repaired. She was recovering faster than any human but he knew it may be another day before the bones were fully mended. Travelling with her would certainly be interesting and now that he knew she is still a big target he will need to remain constantly vigilant of her. InuYasha sat down beside him, staying mute as he took in any progress she has made in healing.

"In her time they have places called, hospitals, the wounded and sick go there to heal. People are highly educated and have created many lifesaving machines. If she were there then she would be in all these hardened bandages called a cast. A normal human in that time might survive this but it would take more than two full moon cycles, possibly longer. Kagome right now is possibly the most educated human in this time just with only doing her requirements to uphold the honor of her family," InuYasha shared with him after a while. It would give the demon something to think upon and he knew the demon lord could hear them as well.

"The way to her time is closed but it will be worth it to see just how much everything has changed. I want to see what happens to the different races and see more of where she came from and the events she spoke of. There will be a lot of destruction and chaos at times but it was more peaceful. New lands have been discovered and by then they will be fully populated with advance technology. I don't agree with all of it but it is interesting to at least see if we all survive," he muttered the last part. It did get the attention of the other two demons but for now they will let it be. It was clear that InuYasha has been to her time and wishes to see it again.

Going with the distraction that InuYasha provided he tried to imagine what it would look like 500 years from now but it was hard to wrap his mind around. He wondered if either of them are artistically inclined and would paint a picture for their eyes only. It would be nice to see just what it will be like. He wondered if any demons did survive the next 500 years and was tempted to ask InuYasha but decided against it. It didn't sound like he had seen a whole lot of it so there was still a possibility that he just didn't sense any when he did go.

The next day in the evening he could no longer hear her bones being repaired. He slowly tried to check her over until his lord came over with the other priestess. Not giving a protest he let them do whatever was on their minds and watched as they used their own powers to check her body and see the progress. It was tense for a while and he could see the beads of sweat gathering on the forehead of the priestess but she looked determined to do this. He felt a small bit of sympathy for her but could see she is a strong woman, she will figure things out.


	12. Chapter 12

What do you guys think will happen? I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I'm still a couple chapters ahead of what I am uploading so I will still be updating steadily for a while to come

Chapter 12

Out of the shadows the next morning, InuYasha stood waiting as he watched the figure in white make itself known. Although he didn't have his sword out, his hand was on the hilt just in case. Old habits die hard, after a lifetime of needing to be at the ready for anything he just can't help the need to at least be touching his weapon of choice. With not much else left to do but wait as the figure came out from the shadows and walked towards the bottom of the hill, he felt jipped when they leaped to the top and ignored him completely.

With an irritated growl he stomped up there while he was still being thoroughly ignored by someone who used to lash out at him for barely any reason at all. With little else to do but glare and wonder why they were here in the first place he almost opened his brash mouth when an icy glare shut him up immediately. It actually stunned him into silence. Sure he has had his fair share if not even a boat load more of any kind of glare, even from this person but the reasoning, the depth of it had kept him utterly stunned. That had of course lasted only a few seconds before the loveable but loud mouth half demon decided to get a new glare of a different intensity aimed at him.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru?"

With an irritated look from his newly reacquainted friend he shut up for a few seconds more. Not one to do what others clearly want him to do his mouth opened again.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"InuYasha, since you do not have decency to shut up, I am here to see to the priestess. Even I had sensed her immense release and sensed the Eastern Lord; I will not be letting such a powerful priestess go unchecked when the last one created the Shikon No Tama." InuYasha just grumbled irritably before squatting down and listening to her healing process take place. He could barely feel her powers still at work; they had not been able to recover as easily with the large amount of stress on her body.

After feeling satisfied that she didn't appear to be doing anything beyond recovering he left her side to walk over to Lord Satoshi who sat relaxing by the fire with the other priestess. After the chaos with Naraku he wanted a full account as to what happened to the priestess. Just as he was about to address the other lord is when he felt a mixture disbelief and rage.

"Oh by the way bastard, we also killed the damn spider again. Yeah that is right, I killed Naraku just a couple days before this happened." InuYasha grinned to himself at stopping his brother in his actions so easily. He watched his eyes flash red with a short burst of his own aura before he gained control of himself.

Glaring at his younger half-brother, "Do not attempt to play games InuYasha."

"I wasn't bluffing, nor did I stutter," inside he did a mental cheer at finally being able to use that on someone, it was even better that it was against his older half-brother. 'Thank you Kagome for your futuristic terms and phrases,' he mentally praised her.

"InuYasha." You could almost tell how irate he was feeling, InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru was a second away from tearing into him.

"He isn't lying, I was there. He is now marked off the list," Tamotsu voiced.

"And the priestess?" Somehow he began to trust her word to a certain degree and if she witnessed it all he would feel more inclined to believe it all.

"She was unconscious at the time Lord Sesshoumaru," he replied respectfully, never looking away from Kagome.

"If her stupid ass would just listen in the first place," InuYasha mumbled with the renewed annoyance, his sentence left hanging out there.

Noticing the other demon a little more closely he narrowed his eyes at how vigilant he is over the priestess. Before he could even begin to interrogate him he was distracted by the Eastern Lord deciding to cut in and take his attention off of Tamotsu. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I assume you wished to speak?" He asked as he gracefully stood up.

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at him with a quick nod before looking over the other priestess and taking another look around before they walked off into the shadows. InuYasha grinned at his success in riling up his bastard of a brother. He sat down feeling smug next to Tsukiyomi.

She noticed his smugness and purposeful comments, wondering what it was all about. There really hadn't been much for her to do since she had come back to life. Though she was quite bored at times, the other Lord had provided a distraction from the quiet that came over their camp. She had yet to really try and speak with anyone primarily due to it being her lover wanting her back alive that had caused all of their worry and upset.

For now she will let them make the first move but she will also keep checking on the other priestess to ensure she will be fine. It would seem she could help them with one more worry by speaking to her about taxing her body so much. It had certainly taken her life quickly being she was not all that old to begin with.

Calmly she sat at the fire waiting for the next thing to happen, it may be some time before she can really be of much use. Deciding that going back to meditation she made a quick journey to check Kagome once again before falling into herself so she can once more be as she was before death, yet better. On top of that, the feeling of loneliness and near heartbreak at her possible future was almost getting to be too much to hold in around ones who may not care for a sudden meltdown.

Tamotsu felt the stirrings of hunger beginning to hit him. Though he could still go a very long time without food, his body was not used to him doing so anymore. He became quite used to eating on a near daily basis. Looking at her dry lips he decided to get up and stretch as he scented a nearby river. One that he didn't know is the very same one Kagome had fallen into. With a decision to eat and get her some nutrients and hydration he signaled to InuYasha that he is in charge for a short time.

Misuto gladly joined him in his tasks, happy to stretch his legs a little more. They were out of sight and crossing the forest within seconds. The river rumbled with its whitewater rapids and thundering water as it speedily passed them by. For a demon of his caliber it would be nothing but a nuisance to try and capture fish for everyone to eat. Remembering the broth he had made before he put red meat on his mental list as well.

Diving into the water without his swords and extra items he reached the bottom of the river quickly, snatching up fish as he went before throwing to the bank when he would break the surface of the water. He attempted to primarily grab larger fish so it would last them with the appetite a demon can have at times. With a dozen good sized fish ready he grabbed the canteen from his waist and filled it with water before he swam over to the steep bank. With a firm hold he pushed off it, sending himself to the top where he landed right next to the fish.

With some quick slicing the fish was prepared and ready to be taken back to camp. He kept an eye out for any deer or something larger so he can make broth and have meat that would last several days. With so much activity in the area he figured they must be spooked and returned to camp so he may deliver the fish. Sitting down by her once more he carefully lifted her head to slowly, with a steady hand, drizzle small amounts of water down her throat.

Grabbing his wet decorative handkerchief he moistened her lips with gentle strokes and small drips. He didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable than she already may be once she awoke. With how well she had been healing he thought she may stir by now but with her powers weakening further he realized it may be a few more days yet. By tomorrow morning though, it would be safe to move her to a better location.

After spending time taking care of her needs he left to hunt in the opposite direction he had left earlier in hopes that he may have better luck. InuYasha in the meanwhile was cooking the fish over the fire after setting them on spits stuck into the ground. By the smell of it, it would be ready by the time he came back from hunting.

The forest was quiet beyond the normal wildlife in it. He rolled a few kinks out of his shoulder before his steps became stealthy. He used his senses to pick-up any heavier footfalls belonging to a larger mammal. Stepping quietly past the bushes, ducking under the branches his ears picked up the sound of a deer making tracks.

Listening close he let his hearing guide him to it, once in sight he struck, it didn't even have a chance but it also didn't suffer with pain. He carried his kill to a clearer space where he cut it open and began using his claws to cut portions of the meat out. He left the rest for nature to continue to take its course. Carrying the bloody remains to be cleaned off of the fur and grime he was soon back to camp ready to make the broth.

His leftover meat was left to dry out, it would do them good to have more food on them. He had mostly forgotten the food he had bought at the village and feeling a slight bit moved, he gathered some up for the other priestess to cook to her liking. She came out of her meditation calmly, a clawed hand holding a bag in front of her for her to take. After taking it and seeing who the hand belonged to she nodded a slight bit stung from the mostly quiet demon. The act was one to signify peace and she took it gratefully.

Not long after she was eating, having a wide variety to give her plenty of nutrition. The afternoon came along at a crawl, both Lords still gone but no one really noticing or caring. Kagome had mumbled in her sleep a few times, catching all those that could hear its attention. Tsukiyomi noticing their expectant gazes on Kagome had risen up; heading up there to see what is going on.

Settling down she patiently watched and listened before doing another scan of her body. When she pulled back she was surprised, her eyes wide in show of it. "She is almost completely healed. We could move her now if you wished to, the bones are done. It is just the external injuries healing now."

"Fascinating," Tamotsu mumbled before carefully sliding his arms under her body to pick her up. He brought her near the fire where he kept the broth warm and after grabbing the cup he left out, he scooped some out to slowly feed to her.

The process was slow and time consuming but making sure she had the nutrients she will need to recover her powers and energy it will be crucial. Never did he expect he would have to take care of her like this so soon once again. It only showed that he will not be able to let down his guard or hardly let her out of sight. With her aura so weak compared to theirs he noticed a lack of demons in the area compared to when they would be on the road walking to the next location.

Just after he set the cup down to wipe her chin of the dribble of broth a letter fizzled into existence in front of him. Letting it fall into his clawed hand he adjusted Kagome on his lap to be able to free his other arm that held her head. Once the letter was opened he noticed it was a letter from his Lord; he had returned to the castle and is allowing him to pass judgment on Hoshiyomi. To be honest he was only a slight bit surprised at that decision. It appeared Lord Sesshoumaru had gone with him, wishing to interrogate the new prisoner on where he found the ability to resurrect his lover from the grave in that manner.

Thinking of the colder, more ruthless Lord of the West, he could only imagine what the interrogation might be like. Sparing Tsukiyomi a glance he knew she was doing her best to stay strong and hold in there. It has not been a pleasant time since she was resurrected. His thoughts tumbled around in his head as he made up his mind what to do.

He didn't want the demon going unpunished after the interrogation but he also had a feeling that Kagome would look down on him if he were to maim or kill him. With the demon race needing all the help it can get he made up his mind after a few more blood thirsty thoughts reverberated through his mind.

Using his power to erase the text, he waved his hand across the page a couple times, the words appearing with his signature on the bottom, a handy trick for short replies when he is unable to do it properly. With his own power it sparked before disappearing, going straight to his Lord.

Late that night, with the moon already beginning its descent in the sky did the two Lords reappear. Apparently they were done with the interrogation. Seeing her new place on his lap they crowded around him to take in her progress. With a slight nod of his head, Lord Sesshoumaru disappeared into the darkness, apparently pleased with what he had seen.

Lord Satoshi settled down next to him and found his attention on the other slumbering priestess for a few moments. "Tamotsu," he started, "I will understand if you would prefer another punishment. No one can fault you in demon society."

Eyeing his Lord for a few seconds before his gaze drifted between the two priestesses he sighed. "I suppose my decision was affected by other factors but I do not regret it yet. I hope I will not have to."

"Then if that is what you wish I will uphold my end of it," he promised.

"It is," he answered soundly, "Thank you for your generosity mi 'Lord."

InuYasha studied the two of them with slightly narrowed eyes but decided to just let things be for now. He will see what will come to pass and judge then instead. It was a three-quarter moon out tonight as he gazed up into the post-midnight sky. The eastern sky was already becoming lighter, fading out the stars as the moon began to make way for the sun to shine down on them once again. Letting his eyes rest for the time being he calmed his thoughts as the chirping of crickets began to dim down.

A startled intake of breath accompanied with the fluttering of eyelashes caught everyone's attention. The wild gaze and ragged breaths as she woke had caught them by surprise. She was just peaceful a moment ago then the next it was like she woke from a bad dream. Hand over her heart as she attempted to calm it her eyes looked around her at the faces before she felt confused.

"What happened?" The question lingered but none seemed to know what to answer. Did she recall any of it? Or was her memory of the whole thing gone?

"What do you remember?" Tamotsu answered her back.

With his help she slowly sat up, her muscles feeling stiff and weak. With a finger to her chin she went over the events before she drew a blank. "I was attacked at the campsite, Misuto was knocked unconscious, and then I was restrained to an altar or something while that one demon chanted in another language. My powers felt like they were ripped from my body. Next thing it was pain, I felt like I was being crushed before I found the wind knocked out of me. I was suddenly on the floor among a bunch of broken floor boards when I noticed the skeleton turned into a human body under a red cloth. That is all I can recall," she finished, her eyes rising up to latch on to theirs before noticing Tsukiyomi and her red cloth.

Recognizing it her body flinched, acting on its own accord as it recognized it being the one that was used in that room. Tsukiyomi felt bad immediately, leaning a little further away from her after she got over the blue eyes that were revealed. Both felt guilty but the males were not about to let them linger in those feelings.

"Remember Hoshiyomi, that crazy demon that kidnapped you to end all of mankind?" InuYasha questioned. With a nod of her head he plowed forward, "he kidnapped you again, this time he used you to bring Tsukiyomi back to life somehow."

With a slow blink she recalled the time Kikyo was brought back to the living plane. The flashbacks from both priestesses being brought from the dead left her head feeling like it was spinning. Grabbing it in an attempt to steady her thoughts she gave a dry comment, "how ironic."

"Kagome, you should lay back down," Tamotsu suggested. She let him guide her back to a laying position before turning her gaze back to Tsukiyomi.

"Are you okay?" She blinked, Tsukiyomi felt captured by the younger priestesses gaze, it was like she could read her soul.

Eyes wide at the question, "I – I," she stuttered a moment. "I am fine; it is I that should be asking you that question. You were hurt really badly," her eyes shimmered with worry and guilt.

"I feel like I had been run ragged," she commented. Concentrating on her body it felt okay, though her powers were quite weak yet. "I should be fine in the morning, I just need more rest."

Tsukiyomi didn't look nearly so convinced; she had been in her place. Deciding not to press at this time she instead focused on getting her better. "You should eat before you rest, it will do you good."

"You're right; my muscles could use the protein," she agreed, not noticing the confused stares.

InuYasha grabbed some meat chunks and broth to help with her recovery. "Here ya go, just make sure you eat all of it, okay?"

Nodding her head she accepted the bowl, "Thank you InuYasha."

"Keh, it was nothing," he crossed his arms and waited to see her finish every last bit.

Slowly she ate, her body beginning to feel taxed while she fought off yawning. Gradually she felt her body slowing down, each bite getting harder to bring up to her mouth before it was getting to be too much to even chew. Head slumping against Tamotsu's chest her eyes drifted close while her breath evened out.

Taking the bowl from her hands, Tamotsu set it down. It couldn't be helped, she still had half of the food left to finish. InuYasha looked irked but just let it dropped. Walking off he wandered into the trees before jumping on to a branch for the rest of the night.

Tsukiyomi sat staring into the fire making a few goals for the future. She had a feeling that InuYasha would have the answers she needs along with Tamotsu. If she is to help Kagome to try and make up for what Hoshiyomi has done then she needs to get everything straight. Her body was still showing other signs of distress but she can't be certain until she is back to perfect condition.

Stretching a little she covered a yawn and decided to lay down for more rest. Morning will be here soon enough and she needed to speak to them before Kagome woke up again. Staring up at the sky she wondered how Hoshiyomi is doing, that is, if he is even alive at that point. Eyes reflecting her sadness she continued her gaze into the deep, dark blue sky. With a final yawn she let her eyes drift to sleep, memories of the better times she had with her lover to comfort her lonely heart.

I decided to give you this chapter early, sort of feeling sick, bleh :-p I'm super happy that I got my touchpad working again, been using a wireless mouse for months and I haven't even had this laptop for a year yet. Happy St. Patrick's Day of 2015!


	13. Chapter 13

I do agree with Sherezade, there is a lot of demons, half demons, and priestess affairs. Midoriko had her own going on as well I believe. Happy Spring!

Oh JJ you made me laugh. No, Kikyo is done and gone, that is a closed chapter. I was just referring back to the episode where Kagome is abducted by that witch and part of her soul went to the clay body that was made to house Kikyo's soul. Kikyo wasn't brought back to life as a true sense to the word but she was brought back to where she walked the living plain as we all know.

The reason why Kagome suffered so much this time is her body was already taxed and it was then used to actually bring Tsukiyomi to life, flesh and blood out of nothing but her ashes and bones. Her power was ripped out of her and then slammed back into her, the force hurting her body and crumpling that altar she was on.

Naraku is also dead, dead dead…. Lol but I thought that might be an entertaining moment. He didn't have that young lords body, just his demon form before he took over Onigumo and all that jazz so he was just a weak spider and easy to kill.

Hmmm… Tempest78… I haven't really looked into all of the possibilities but I been trying to make up my mind about the 4 war gods. I just don't want to take from the allure in her romance with Tamotsu but I really am tempted to bring them back or maybe the moth demon. I guess you could say Magatsuhi resurrected all of their previously dead enemies, giving them a boost in power but not all of them are bothering to come after them, or just not at this time. Hoshiyomi just went off the deep end in his grief of being alive without his lover; Kagome was only targeted for her unique powers.

Chapter 13

As the sun rose over the horizon its rays of lights stretched further over the lands, touching them with its warmth and rousing slumbering bodies from sleep. With the lightening of the sky Tsukiyomi stirred with a tired yawn from the late night. With a slow stretch she rubbed her eyes to help wake up. Waking once again to a beautiful dawn of a new day she let her thoughts collect before she recalled what she needed to do this morning.

Eyes searching the campsite she found the two she wished to speak with. InuYasha was awake and looking out over the horizon from his perch in the tree. Tamotsu was reclined against a tree while he held Kagome in his grip, eyes resting but she could sense he was quite alert. Wanting to get things done and over with she collected herself, pulling the cloth closer to her.

Just as she was climbing to her feet Lord Satoshi touched down not far from her. Closing the distance he held out a bundle of cloth for her. Looking up questioningly to the Lord she felt curious. "It isn't right to let a lady such as you remain with no clothes of her own when I have plenty on hand. Consider it a gift for helping the priestess Kagome, I can tell your intentions have been pure."

"Thank you mi 'Lord for the generosity," she attempted to bow to him while accepting the cloth.

"You're welcome Tsukiyomi, go ahead and change," he instructed, knowing the woman felt relieved that she could finally preserve some modesty.

Disappearing around a larger tree she dropped the red cloth and unraveled the rolled bundle. The forest green color of the kimono suited her brown hair. White patterns of dandelions danced across it proving its higher quality. The first layer was the color of the fresh fruit of a watermelon, the bright color was uplifting and she quickly slid it on before securing it shut.

Pulling on the outer green layer she secured it with the darker green obi. Bending down to retrieve the cloth she noticed the sandals she must not have realized were in there and toed them on. Running her hands through her hair she tried to straighten out of her appearance before folding the cloth back up.

When she entered the clearing again all three males looked her way as she approached Lord Satoshi and gave him a proper bow in her gratitude. Looking at the other two males she steeled herself in hopes that she could accomplish what should hopefully help the other priestess in the long run. "InuYasha, Tamotsu," she grabbed their attention.

"Ya wench," InuYasha called back, not caring that the other two males didn't care for that term.

"I was hoping I could speak with you both before Lady Kagome woke again," she pushed on. They have not been mean towards her yet so hopefully her luck would last a while longer.

InuYasha jumped down from his tree, a non-verbal reply saying he would listen to what she has to say. Leaning against the tree next to where Tamotsu reclined holding Kagome she settled down as well. "I still feel concerned about her health. I can see the telltale signs of her body sustaining damage that could become permanent and affect her life force. Do either of you know why I died?"

InuYasha turned away from her; it was just as he feared. "How could I not, I was just yelling at her about doing the same, even reminded her of what happened to you." Turning back to her he tried to cover up his worry with a gruff expression.

Tamotsu was not quite so to up to date, "I have heard mentions of it but I don't know all of the details."

Nodding her head she sighed, she wished she had paid closer attention back then to prevent this whole mess but she hadn't. "I hunted demons for a living; my lover, a demon, had changed his name and fought by my side. He is now known as Hoshiyomi. We fought a variety of monstrous beasts but one thing was consistent. I constantly had to expend an immense amount of power and each time I did that it brought me closer to death."

She paused, needing to collect her thoughts before pushing forward to the hard part. "Hoshiyomi was worried and sought to find a solution to stop my need of using my powers so often. Thus is the creation of the Naginata of Kenkon. Unfortunately it possessed him; I wanted to save him from the demonic weapon and sealed him away until I could purify it. I did manage to seal him away but the blade proved to be too much. I separated it into two blades, sending them far away from one another but it depleted my life force and I died. Hoshiyomi believed I had betrayed him and that is where he sought to reunite them long after I had passed."

The sad thoughts consumed her but she knew that for Tamotsu she needed to push forward so he could learn and never make their mistakes. InuYasha already knew what was to come. "As InuYasha knows he turned his attention towards his group. He kidnapped Kagome, bringing her to this very place where I had also sealed him and passed away. He used her as bait so he could put the Naginata together. A member of the Hojo clan had half of it and was traveling with them at the time."

"After feeling the damage done to her body in the recent days, I know that if she isn't careful it could be an early demise for her as well by her own hand. She still has potential for growth but if I could journey with you I would be happy to help her so she never sees an end like mine," she threw out there, hoping she could do this for the priestess.

"She brought me life, let me save hers," she pleaded.

The two males were more surprised that this is the path she wants to take for the time being. Really, they didn't have any issues with her so it couldn't hurt and they knew she really didn't have anywhere else to go for now. "Keh, do whatever you want," was InuYasha's crass reply.

With a happy smile at what she knew is the half demons version of a 'yes,' she quickly bowed before leaving them be so she can find something to eat.

The two let her be, noticing she was in a lighter spirit at their acceptance, it was certainly something to once again have such an odd group forming. They could only figure it is because of Kagome. Had they crossed paths without her they wouldn't be able to see past the differences so easily. From that day on the group consisted of two demons, two priestesses, and a half demon.

Later that morning Kagome woke again, InuYasha practically shoved the food in her face, not happy that she fell asleep before finishing last night. With a reluctant sigh she proceeded to eat until her bladder began to catch up with her.

Trying to get up she was anchored down by Tamotsu as he held her in his lap. "Tamotsu, I need to get up," she said urgently.

Giving her a look as if to say, 'what for,' she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "What goes in must come out, I need to use the bathroom," she muttered irritably, her face flushing a little.

"And what is this bathroom?"

Slapping a hand to her face she still had a tendency to use futuristic terms. "I need to relieve myself," she tried to clarify.

"Relieve you of what," he asked as he looked her over, it wasn't like she was wearing much.

InuYasha was bursting out in laughter at her predicament, catching every eye of the camp as he did so. Deciding to help his best friend out he chimed in, "she has to pee you idiot."

Tamotsu shot a glare at InuYasha for the name calling. Helping her to stand on her own two feet he was then met with Tsukiyomi. "How about I help her, I doubt she wants company but at least I'm a female," she reasoned.

Kagome looked at her gratefully and they were soon off, albeit slowly but she was able to walk much better by the time she found a spot to relieve herself that she hoped would be downwind from the demon noses. It was just so embarrassing at times. Tsukiyomi let her continue on; going around a tree and informed her she needed to go too.

With both women feeling much better they slowly made their way back to camp silently. It was clear that Kagome was finally ready to travel; they could set out that day even if she couldn't walk the whole time. Not long after they finished eating the guys were eager to head out.

Lord Satoshi addressed Tamotsu, "I will be taking my leave then since she is now back on her feet. Don't forget to report anything that happens in the meantime," he ordered.

Everyone gave him a farewell and watched him take off like a comet most likely back to his home. They travelled at a slower pace, each of them watching out for Kagome. Her powers were almost fully recovered but at this point she would be fine.

Reaching an area known for hot springs Tamotsu went ahead of them, knowing everyone would enjoy a dip, unfortunately he doubted he could get privacy with Kagome in one but with all of the hot springs he knew of in the area he was determined to get at least a little alone time with her. Arriving back on the path as they approached he informed them, "We have a few hot springs in the area to choose from. It would be a good chance for each of us to relax and wash up."

Kagome gave an excited squeal at the prospect of soaking in the hot waters. They happily followed him to the ones he picked since there was a grouping of them around a big jagged rock. Each of them could soak at the same time but the girls would still have their privacy and the guys will just be on the other side, within hearing distance if they needed them.

Tsukiyomi had to admit, washing up sounded great. She felt a bit dirty putting on such a nice kimono but now she could finally feel refreshed and maybe get to know Kagome more. She was very interesting she decided as she continued to observe the other priestess. They both could fall under the category of warrior priestess; it was certainly in her mind to train her as one if she isn't already.

Exiting the path they entered the cool forest shade, breathing in the natural earthy smell around them. Soon the women could feel the moisture in the air and smell the telltale signs of a hot water source nearby. Once Kagome could catch an eyeful of it she jogged ahead in her excitement.

Tamotsu called Misuto down to them; he had been following from the sky. After checking what the stock of food was he left to go hunt and get things set so they can eat right away after the hot springs. The women went around to the opposite side and both eagerly undressed, a blissful sigh escaping Kagome as she took her first step into the hot waters.

"I so needed this," she commented before stepping all the way into the waters and sank down deep. Tsukiyomi was amused by her and decided not to comment yet as she too enjoyed the hot water. When Kagome went to reach back for the soap she realized belatedly that she never grabbed it. "Oh man," she whined, "I forgot the soap."

Looking at her curiously, having never heard the term. She wondered briefly what she was speaking about. Figuring her question will soon have an answer she sat back and waited.

"Hey Tamotsu, InuYasha!" She called over to where they had been. "Can one of you toss the soap over here?"

Having heard her calls InuYasha dug around trying to sniff it out in the bags. With a yell he called back, "Catch!"

Eyes wide she had to leap back out of the spring to catch the bag. Getting up she was full of dirt and dead leaves, brushing the majority off she stepped back into the spring, setting the bag on to the shore before dunking her head under the water. Breaching the surface she noticed the curious gaze of her new female companion.

"You can use the soap as well," she informed her with a smile.

"What is this soap," she replied, interested in learning about this new term as well.

"Oh, well soap is used to get your body and hair clean. This one is in powder form. After you're already wet you pour a decent amount on to the palm of your hand and then rub your hands together. After that you scrub your body and hair with it so you are all clean again and smell great," she explained, seeing the other woman hanging on to her every word.

Grabbing the bag she instructed, "Dunk your head under to get it wet and then I will pour out what you need and you can give it a shot."

Following her instruction she did as required and was soon washing her body with this 'soap' noticing how much easier it was to get the dirt and grime off her. After scrubbing her body good and using more for her hair she realized that she did smell a lot better and even felt more refreshed and clean.

"Wow, I wish I had this when I was first alive," she praised, seeing Kagome grin at her as she continued to work on her longer locks of hair.

"I couldn't live without it," she agreed.

With their bodies scrubbed they sat back once more, Kagome pulled her clothes in to scrub them, hoping she could get the stains of blood out of it. Using the soap she worked hard on it since she really liked this new outfit.

Pulling it out of the water she displayed it for her eyes to see the possible fruits of her labor. She was disappointed though when it was still stained and was even torn in places. They were a ways away from where the seamstress lived. She wondered if she could maybe fix it. Scrubbing it again she worked even harder on it, her hands starting to hurt but the soap was still coming off slightly red meaning that it was working.

Tsukiyomi was content to just sit back and watch, this other woman was surprising her at every turn. Here she thought it would just be her that could be helpful but with the short period that Kagome has been awake she found herself constantly learning something new and interesting, most of all helpful.

Several minutes went by until there was a shout of success from her. "Yay I did it!" And indeed she did, her outfit looked much better minus the tears in the fabric. Proud of her work she squeezed it out the best she could before draping it over a rock to dry while she worked on the rest of her garments.

Needless to say, by the time she actually got out of the spring the food was cooked, she looked like a prune, and her traveling clothes were soaked. Tamotsu gathered up her kimono and robe before sneaking off without the other two noticing so he could give to her.

Before she could say a thing he had her lips hushed with his preoccupation of them. Having yet to don his armor he could feel her nude form through his clothing. Picking her up, he leaped further down the spring, dropping her clothes while he pushed her up against a large boulder that towered over them.

His mouth hungrily attacked hers as he slowly sated his need for her. His heated blood over her near death had remained over the last few days even if it did not show on the surface. Right now he needed to breathe her, taste her, - _consume_ her.

Using his knees to part her naked thighs he forced them to grip him as he could smell her arousal grow. Letting a clawed hand drift further down he wiped the pads of his fingers across her heat, she was already almost dripping in need of him. His eyes tinged pink as he became more aggressive. He brought his hand up and slowly licked his wet fingers. Watching, her breath hitched as she stared in a trance at him as he cleaned each digit from her essence.

His thumb on the other hand firmly stroked the area below her hip; her arousal grew stronger as her hips bucked in need. With both hands firmly holding her legs and hips he kept them steady as he lowered himself until they could drape over his broad shoulders.

She held her breath, her body taut with anticipation of what he planned to do. Seeing his purple eyes being surrounded by pink it made her core even more eager as she watched him slowly open his mouth and stick out his tongue. Licking her down there she almost came undone, her back arching as she moaned. When she looked back into his eyes they were even darker, his lust for her clearly displayed in his eyes as he watched her reaction.

Teasing her with his tongue as he gave quick licks across her core he started tasting her like his favorite ice cream treat. He lapped at her lips before sucking on them while his tongue still swept across a portion of that captured sensitive skin.

When her moans were beginning to get too loud he paused his ministrations, pulling her from his shoulders he grabbed her clothes and left the area with her, heading to another area with a hot spring that would be out of hearing and smelling range of their dog eared friend. She held on tight to him, her thighs rubbing together to curb the ache between them. She was almost to the point of letting her own hand stray down there when he finally stopped.

Finding herself suddenly on her back across the mossy ground she wasn't prepared for the sight he made as he stared down at her, purple eyes watching here while the whites were a vivid red. Slowly he pulled off his outer haori, enjoying her eyes on him.

By the time he was finally pulling off the bottom layer he could see her hands twitch. He stood over her drinking her in while she drank in the exposed skin he displayed for her. With a rumble of approval he dropped to his knees, looking down at her aching core. It called out for him, it was dripping with excitement for the pleasure it knew would come.

With a fanged smirk he held her thighs up, going over his shoulders once more as he descended to feast on her delicious nectar. His hunger knew no bounds as his devilish tongue came out to play. His fangs grazed her swollen lips, her body jumped as she found her head thrashing side to side while her hands dug in the earth. He was sucking on her lips again and she cried out more. Then a new sensation came over her as he pushed his tongue inside her and lapped at the walls. He sucked on the skin at the opening and her head tossed back with a shout.

His own hard on was begging to be sheathed inside her but part of his mind still said no. pulling up from her panting body he enjoyed the sight she made, body twitching as it ached for more. Hand on his own erection he was having a hard time fighting off his instinct to fill her to the brim with it.

It jerked in response to her moan when he fingered her opening. Taking a deep breath in he surrounded himself with scent of his foreplay. She moaned beneath him and he stuck two digits in, feeling how tight she was compared to his size. Her walls clamped down and knew if it was his member in there he would have been hissing in pleasure.

"Please Tamotsu, more," she begged as she moaned out.

He grit his teeth, the need almost overwhelming him. He growled, and added a third finger, picking up pace from his slow, drawn out movements to a quick pace he bent over, holding his body over her as he watched her coming undone right before his eyes. His fingers slick as he felt her body build up while his own hardened in response. He fought his heated blood as she moaned for more.

"Ah- ah," she cried out as she was wound higher and higher.

"More," she gasped, her pink lips drawing his gaze.

"Uh, - please," she begged, his fingers continued at a rapid pace, the sound of them hitting her juices just before she cried out his name, "Tamotsu!"

She gasped, her breathing erratic her walls pumped him for more as her juices spilled out, soaking his hand and wetting the earth below. He kept his fingers in there, slowly pumping in there as her body began to twitch.

When it was clear her orgasm was over he licked his fingers again as he sat back, not wanting to miss any of it. She looked up at him dazed, a sated smile on her face. Eyes wandering down his form she could feel the stirring of heat coiling down there again. The moisture in the air made his skin shine and that only fueled her attraction as she took in his strong shoulders, built chest, and eight pack abs. His tight waist formed a 'v' at his hips and her eyes couldn't help but wander further south.

His erection would be hard to miss, her walls shuttered as she took in the sight of the tent in his pants. She had a good enough imagination and knowledge of the male anatomy that she could get a good idea as to just how big he really his. Her legs were still on either side of him and she really wished she could use them to ease her new sudden ache.

Trailing her eyes back upward she felt a shiver of excitement race down her spine at the look on his face. He smelled her excitement, watched her hungrily as she grew more heated while she checked out his body.

Already knowing the words her lips were about to form he swallowed them as he devoured her mouth. If those words made it pass her lips she would not be leaving here a virgin, she would be his mate, a mated female and that would be the end of it. If not for his strong will he would have crumpled long ago, they would be in the act right now and not showing back up to camp until another day.

Her body would not be able to handle him at this time because he knew they would be shut away as his body and hers pleasure each other. Rubbing his clothed member against her wet cavern he let the head start to sink in as he probed it. The restriction of his pants and how tight she was had prevented him from even getting the head in. He had to keep swallowing up her moans; his control was hanging by a thread.

Grinding against her he sought to bring them both pleasure, his hips driving his member up against her folds. His pace grew aggressive as he was on borderline pain with how much he ached for her. She was winding up so tight he neglected himself as he shoved three fingers back into her tight passage giving her a pleasurable surprise. Pumping her hard he brought out her release while grabbing his member from within his pants.

He pumped himself, brushing the head up against her core as he snarled, his last thread was unfurling and with his urgent actions he pushed harder to bring his own release. With his teeth gritted he pushed his face into the juncture of her neck, feeling his teeth elongate in his need to mark her, claim her as his. His fangs brushed across her skin sending tingles down her spine. If not for being shocked at seeing him fight with himself she would have been highly aroused.

The male before her was like dark chocolate, the forbidden fruit and she felt a need to touch him. When he pulled away from her neck with a snarl, he had come close to sinking his fangs into her, she snapped out of it and crashed her lips on his, arms wound around his neck and tangling in his hair. She felt the pleased rumble in his chest.

With a few more strokes he found his release, his pants filling with his seed while he collapsed on to her with their lips still locked. Pulling away he panted, it never occurred to him that he would have to fight himself that much. Capturing her lips again he rolled on to his back, bringing her with him so she can drape across body while he continued to push his heated blood back.

With a few more deep breaths he knew he needed to warn her, "Kagome," he grabbed her attention while she lazily rested on top of him. "Until you're absolute certain that you want to be my mate you will have to be careful what comes out of that little mouth. I can't guarantee I will be able to control myself next time and the only way to remove a mating bond is through death and that is only if you want to be unmated."

Hearing nothing but silence he figured she must be feeling guilty. Determined to rectify the situation he rolled them back over so she was on her back. Giving her a sweet kiss, he let it linger before he pulled back. "I know there are big differences between the way a couple joins in human terms versus demon terms and how long it takes. I already know that I want to be with you, I have never wanted another being as much as I have wanted you. I even felt a pull to meet you when all I ever heard were stories and rumors. As far as my instincts see it, I should have had you mated before we even left for Edo."

Her eyes fluttered shyly up to his at the bold words, knowing they have only known one another for a short time but he knew who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. It was confusing and hard to wrap her head around it but she did know that she felt right being with him, it felt good, and she craved more. She had never been so attracted to a male in all her life like she is with this one.

Thinking back over that list she had one made of the perfect male for her and she knew he was the full package. He steadily started checking everything off her list she realized. Some part of her just knew he would make her happy and she would make him happy as well. With this male it was no simple matter.

Her virginity has always been important to her, she only wanted to give it to that special someone and be with them for the rest of her life. The fact she is aching to give it to him, that even her heart just wants to experience the act with him and feel like one, it really spoke to her. She wasn't ready to say for certain but this male, Tamotsu, had come in her life and made her feel again, made her heart flutter, her mind hope. Pulling him in for a kiss they enjoyed the sweet nature of it.

A couple hours later InuYasha was at camp irritated when he realized he other two had disappeared. He could only guess what they could be doing and it aggravated him like no other. Sulking in his tree he had noticed the other priestess was resting peacefully as she gained back the rest she had missed out on the night before.

"Keh," he scoffed, "just my luck," he remarked as he scented the air.


End file.
